The Tsenundra chronicles
by PrimaMalum
Summary: Read latest note for the recreation of this story! All fans rejoice!
1. prologue

Prologue "The story thus far."

After Aizen's betrayal towards Halibel, she fell into Karakura and soon after that, the espada left leaving a victory to soul society even though they have gotten heavy losses.

Ichigo and the others successfully rescued Inoue and headed back to the real world soon after. This story takes place 1 week after these events and everything has gotten quieter. Ichigo now roams the city like he used to, and has spent alot of time with his family. But, something will change these events as soul society prepares for the next battle.

* * *

Okay so I suck at summaries. I know. But the 1st chapter I think is pretty good and will not disappoint. If you think otherwise then okay. I hope you have a great time reading. Please comment and review.


	2. Unexpected meeting

A/N: I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I think it's good. Please comment and review and have a great time reading.

Also use any music you find suitable

Also about the title, I don't know why I chose it. It just seems fitting to me so don't question me about it.

* * *

Bleach: The Tsenundra Chronicles chapter 1 "unexpected meeting."

* * *

A week after the battle...

"Someone help me!" A boy screamed as a hollow continued to chase after him. The boy continued to scream as the hollow got closer and closer until it grabbed hold of him.

"Please! Don't hurt me!" The boy pleaded. The hollow ignored the Childs pleads and took opened its mouth, ready to eat the boy.

"Help!!!" The boy screamed. Suddenly, the hollow screamed out in pain as blood poured out of its head. The hollow searched for its attacker readying its claws.

"Oi, asshole." The hollow turned to see an orange spiky-haired soul reaper in front of him.

"Stop disrupting the peace." The soul reaper grinned.

"Stop disrupting my meal you scum." The hollow said.

"Sorry, can't do that bud." The soul reaper readied his sword as the hollow charged at the soul reaper.

"Night night asshole." the soul reaper suddenly disappeared and the hollow stopped dead.

"Where'd you go?" The hollow questioned.

"Over here." The hollow turned only to have a sword slice him across the mouth. The hollow screamed loudly as its mouth fell in half. The head fell onto the ground as the body flew forwards into the ground before disintegrating into the air. The soul reaper came up to the boy. "Hey there." The soul reaper said.

"Thank you...so much." The kid said. "I'm going to send you to a nice place, called soul society."

"Where's that...north America?" The boy asked. The soul reaper just laughed.

"No...It s up there." The kid looked up and smiled.

"I always wanted to go there!" He suddenly gained a lot of energy and began jumping up and down. The orange-haired soul reaper smiled.

"What's your name actually?" The kid said.

"My name is Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki. What's yours?"

"Jray" The boy replied.

"Jray huh? That's a nice name."

"It sure is strawberry." Ichigo grew an angry face. "Listen here kid! I ain't a goddamn strawberry! Don't ever call me that!"

"But...that's what your name means right?" the boy asked. Ichigo's face turned into a smile. "Yea it is...but it doesn't give you the right to call me strawberry." The kid laughed.

"Okay, okay." The kid said.

"Anyways...it's time for you to go." Ichigo said.

"Okay." The boy said. Ichigo took the back of his zanpakutou and tapped it on the boy s forehead. The boy suddenly disappeared into a blue orb, which was now floating up in the air. Ichigo looked up and smiled.

"Goodbye...Jray" Ichigo put his sword back on his back and sighed. "Another day, another soul." He went back into his regular body then continued to walk the streets of karakura town.  
"It's been only a week after that battle...but hey...everyone's safe now...well...mostly everyone..." His voice grew distant from himself as he started to remember awful and painful memories.

(Flashback)  
"Rukia! Look out!" Ichigo watched as Yammy took his sword and stabbed it through her chest.

"Ichi....go..." She looked down as blood fell from her mouth and wound. Yammy made a dissatisfied grunt and turned to Ichigo.

"I was expecting more of a fight from her, but oh well." He threw Rukia to the ground.

"You bastard!" Ichigo yelled. "I'm gonna kill you!" He then charged at the now grinning Yammy.  
(End of flashback)  
Ichigo looked down with a pained face before walking on a random sidewalk around town. He had his hands in his pockets and kept his head down. Day then turned to night sooner than Ichigo expected so he decided to head home. As he was walking home, he noticed something that no one else was. He saw a trail of blood on the path he was walking. He continued to follow it.

"What the hell?" Ichigo asked to himself. The trail went on for another 5 minutes as he continued to follow it. He was about to turn when he heard 3 people talking to each other. Ichigo hid behind a fence and peaked.  
The 3 people were actually hollows that were surrounding something.

"It's an espada!" A hollow said causing Ichigo's eyes to widen.

"I think its number 3," Another one said causing Ichigo's heart to start beating faster.

"Are you freaking serious." Ichigo said to himself.

"She can't even move, let s just kill her, we might be allowed into las noches!" All three of them agreed.

"These guys are dumb s--ts" Ichigo said in his mind as he walked out from the fence.

"Hey!" Ichigo said turning into his soul reaper form letting his body hit the ground.

"A soul reaper?" One questioned.

"Yea, asshole...uh...what were you saying about killing someone?" Ichigo took out Zangetsu and held it in one hand looking at the hollows.

"What should we do?" One hollow asked. "Kill him." The one in the middle said. They all attacked at once. One hollow flanked Ichigo on his left while the other on his right.

"You guys really are idiots." Ichigo said sighing. The hollow on the left was stopped dead as Ichigo put his left palm on its mask. The other one continued to charge. Ichigo then flicked the hollow on the left with his fingers and the hollow was thrown Back with its mask cracking off. Ichigo then used Shunpo and went behind the other hollow. The hollow was about to turn when Ichigo sliced it in half with his sword. The last hollow charged at him.

"Damn you!" It yelled.

"Big mistake." Ichigo pointed his palm at the hollow. "Tsuga mu chaira." Ichigo's palm turned a bright purple before releasing a large black of purple energy, which flew into the hollows face blowing it to pieces. The one with the cracked mask was still Alive and was about to grab Ichigo who just threw his sword up in the air. The hollow looked up as the sword went right through its mask.

"Da-Dammit..." It said as it began to fade away. Ichigo put his sword back on his back and went up to the espada. All he saw was a figure with blonde spikey hair with three braids. She wore an Arrancar jacket. He knelt down and put a hand on the figures head and lifted it up. A small blush fell upon his face. The figure was actually a woman. Her skin was dark and she had a collar covering her face. He couldn't really see anything else. "She looks more beautiful then deadly." Ichigo said to himself.  
He then looked down to see a large deep cut across her stomach. Most of her clothing was torn and ripped. Revealing a lot of her skin, causing Ichigo to look away blushing even more. He then picked her up and began to walk home.

"I can't just leave her out here...even if she is...an espada."

(The next day)

Ichigo woke up on the floor and stretched, yawning in the process. He got up scratching the back of his head then got up to look at the woman in his bed. Ichigo tended to most of her wounds and she was going to survive. He still didn't bother to Look at her face yet. He was curious but didn't want to make a big deal about it. He suddenly saw her eyes flickering. They then shot wide open. Ichigo looked at her eyes. They were Teal. Just Like Toushirou's. The girl then shot her eyes at Ichigo.  
Her eyes widenened ever more and she sat up only to wince in pain. Ichigo lightly pushed her back down.

"Relax." Ichigo said.

"You..." Her voice was feminine. Calm and soft but had a tone of question in it.

"Me?" Ichigo said sarcastically.

"Kurosaki...Ichigo?" She asked.

"Yep. That's me." Ichigo replied.

"Why am I here...?" She asked.

"I found you dying in an alleyway near my house." The girl s eyes looked down at her bandaged hands.

"You...healed me?" She locked eyes on Ichigo's causing him to blush.

"Y-yea..." The girl looked down again.

"Why?"

"Because If I didn't you would die idiot." Ichigo stated.

"Why would a soul reaper...save the enemy?"

"Well, you didn't look like you would harm anyone so I decided to help you." Ichigo said.

"I thank kindly for that...but...I must get goi-" "Where is there to go?" Ichigo interrupted. The girl suddenly remembered Aizen's betrayel and everything s that has happened.

"Aizen..." She said angrily causing Ichigo's face to turn serious. "What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Aizen...Betrayed me..." The girl stated. "That bastard..." Her hands began to shake.

"Aizen? That asshole!" Ichigo yelled.

"I will say one thing." Ichigo said causing the girl to look at him again. "You re not my enemy, if Aizen betrayed you." Ichigo said. The girl smiled under her collar.

"What's your name by the way?" Ichigo asked.

"Halibel. Tia Halibel." She answered. Ichigo smiled.

"That s a beautiful name," Ichigo said causing her to blush. Luckily, for her, he couldn't see it.

"How did you treat my wounds exactly?" She asked.

"Well since I didn't want to go through the trouble of getting your clothes off-(he blushed)-I used Kidou, and since you have regeneration it was a lot easier.

"Weird, you don't look like one to be good at kidou." She smirked.

"I'm not actually, I suck at it. Luckily my friend taught me some." He smiled.

"Thank you..." Halibel said.

"No, really it's fine." Ichigo smiled.

"I'm sorry for the trouble I have caused you, I must go-" "You shouldn't go anywhere." Ichigo interrupted. "Soul reapers could be anywhere. You should stay here for a few days."

"Where would I sleep then? I can't possibly use your bed."

"Its fine, you can use it. I can use the floor."

"I feel like I m overburdening you..." She said.

"Your not! Trust me! The only problem that you'll probably have in this house hold is-" He was interrupted when the person that he didn't want to come in, kicked the door open.

"Ichigo! My son! Is your girlfriend still he-" Ichigo kicked him in the face sending him into the wall. He then closed and locked the door.

"Quick! Change into the clothes on my desk! If my family sees you in that clothing it's gonna be very wier-" He stopped dead as she saw her clothes drop to the floor sending steam flying out of his head as he looked away.

"You can warn me you know!" Ichigo yelled. Halibel paid no attention as she got into a pair of black pants and a black t-shirt. She then flew her hand across her face leaving Ichigo in question. She then sat on his bed as Ichigo unlocked the door Letting Isshun fly in. Ichigo then looked at Halibel. He saw her face for the first time. His face turned red and he looked away.

"Ichigo...my son...you have found yourself a good one-" "She's not my girlfriend!" Ichigo said kicking his dad in the face. Halibel watched with a confused expression as the two family members continued to fight.

"My son! Have you made love to her yet?" Ichigo responded by punching his dad in the face so hard, that it knocked his tooth out. That last question from Isshun made Halibel even blush a little. The two continued to fight each other as Yuzu and Karin entered the room.

"Dad! Stop fighting Ichigo!" Yuzu said worryingly.

"Leave em be." Karin said as she studied Halibel.

"Are you Ichigo's girlfriend?"

"No, but I m presuming your her sister." Halibel asked.

"Indeed." replied Karin.

"Both of them really act the same." Said Yuzu in her mind. Ichigo finally got Issun and the two sisters out of the room. After that he closed and locked the door sitting down on the floor sighing.

"You have a really amusing family Kurosaki." Halibel said.

"Just call me Ichigo...please..." He said panting.

"Okay...strawberry." Ichigo flinched at her words.

"Dammit! Why does everyone I meet call me that?" He questioned. Halibel just smirked as she put her hand back to her face and flew it across. Ichigo watched as the mouthpart of a hollow mask appeared on her mouth.

"So that's why you had the collar covering your face..." Ichigo said. Halibel nodded.

"Why do you cover it?" He asked.

"Why do you ask?" She questioned.

"Well...if it's because you think people might think differently about you then don't worry about tha-" "That's not it." Halibel interrupted.

"Then what is it?" Ichigo asked.

"People...tend...to uhm...run away from me when I show them my face..." she said looking down.

"That's the same thing of people thinking differently about you!" Ichigo stated. Halibel sighed.

"Look forget it...uh...do you want me to give you a tour around town? I mean there's really nothing to do." Ichigo said. Halibel's face turned a little red and she nodded then flew her hand across her face again so her mask disappeared.

"Okay let's go." Ichigo said. He opened his door and they walked down the stairs meeting everyone downstairs.

"Alright paps, I'm going out and probably won't be back until nighttime." Ichigo said causing Issun to walk up to him with a grin.

"Night time...when we're asleep...so you can have some alone time with her in your bedroom I presume?" Isshun questioned causing Ichigo's face to grow redder and redder.

"Am I right?" Isshun asks. "No!" Ichigo said. Ichigo and Halibel quickly left the house and started walking down a sidewalk.

"Why is your dad like that?" Halibel asked.

"Every time I bring a girl over he always freaks out and things about perverted things." Ichigo replied. This for some reason bothered Halibel but she didn't know why.

"Do you do anything with them?" Halibel asked out of the blue.

"No!" Ichigo yelled causing her to step back a little. Ichigo calmed down. "Sorry...I..." Ichigo's voice trailed off as he locked eyes with hers. It soon ended when Halibel looked away from him blushing.

"Let's...go...c'mon." Halibel followed Ichigo as they began to tour the town.

"Do you know anything about this town actually?" Ichigo asked. She shaked her head.

"So you're telling me that they sent you to attack karakura when you have no idea about this place?" He asked as she looked away.

"What's it matter to you?" She asked. "Nothing." He replied. As they continued to walk, they started asking questions about each other.

"So what's it like being an espada?" Ichigo asked.

"It was fun sometimes but overall it's boring." She sighed. "What it's like being a soul reaper? Aren't you supposed to be in soul society by the way?"

"I'm a substitute soul reaper. I live to protect this town mostly." He replied.

"What do you do when you re not on the job?" Halibel asked.

"Sleep, school, or hang out with friends."

"School?"

"Yea...ever been to one?"

"Nope, but I know what it is." She replied.

"Really? What is it then?" Ichigo asked.

"A detention facility for the dimwitted." She replied causing Ichigo to nearly fall down.

"N-no...you got it all wrong." He said.

"Ever have a girlfriend before?" Halibel asked causing Ichigo to blush.

"Nope." He repied. "Interesting." Was all she could say.

"Why? Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked. She shaked her head.

"You came to Hueco Mundo with several others right?" Halibel asked.

"Yea." Ichigo answered.

"What happened to them actually, I wasn't there."

"1 is in Soul society along with all the other soul reapers. The rest are here."

"Well, it's good to know their all okay...right?" Halibel asked.

"The one in Soul Society isn't..." Ichigo said looking down.

"The primera badly wounded her." Halibel's eyes widened a bit. "The primera?" She asked.

"Yea...but 2 other soul reapers took care of the Primera afterwards."

"Well I hope that person is alright." Halibel said.

"She'll be fine." Ichigo said. They continued to walk but was cut short as Halibel stopped dead.

"Tia...what's wrong?" Ichigo asked. Halibel put both her hands on her stomach and fell to her knees in pain.

"Tia!" Ichigo ran up to her and knelt down beside her. "What's wrong?" He asked again. Halibel couldn't answer as she fell to the ground Unconscious.

"She doesn't look good...I have no other choice...I have to bring her to Urahara..." He picked her up then headed to the Urahara shop. When he got there, He knocked on the door. It took only 5 seconds when Kisuke opened it.

"Hello Kurosaki-kun! Hows it goi..." His voice trailed off as he looked down to see the girl in his arms.

"What brings a pretty girl like this to my shop?" He asked.

"She's dying." Ichigo said.

"Set her down in one of the spare rooms then." He sighed. 5 minutes passed as Ichigo, Kisuke, Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu were in the same room surrounding her.

"Who...is this exactly...kurosaki-kun?" asked Urahara. Ichigo looked down then looked Kisuke straight in the eye.

"Listen to me...please promise you won't tell any soul reapers..." Ichigo said. "Whatever you say Kurosaki." Kisuke said.

"She is Tia Halibel, 3rd espada from Hueco mundo." In a flash, everyone's eyes widened except for Kisuke's who made a slight grin.

"My my my Kurosaki...helping the enemy are we?" Ichigo looked down.

"That's not it...she was betrayed by Aizen, she doesn't wish to fight us anymore." Ichigo looked at Kisuke and for the first time in his own life, he begged.

"Please Kisuke, please help her." Kisuke looked at Ichigo.

"Willing to sacrifice your soul reaper status is beyond my recognition...but...I'll do whatever I can for her. I promise I will not tell anyone." Kisuke made a reassuring smile.

"Thank you so much Uraha-" "In return!" He interrupted. "I want you to kill 100 hollows in one sweep in the training room."

"Why the hell do I need to do that?" Ichigo asked.

"I need some hollow ashes for some experiments."

"Christ your killing me man, and in one swing too?" Kisuke nodded. Ichigo sighed then went to go down in the training room. Tessai went down with him.

"Now Mr. Kurosaki, I will open a hollow portal so the hollows will come out. Once 100 hollows come out the portal will close, then you will probably use Getsuuga Tenshou and kill them all as I collect their ashes." Ichigo nodded.

"And kurosaki...you may use your hollow form." Tessai added.

"Don't worry I won't need to." Ichigo said with a grin. Tessai then opened the portal and stepped back as hollows of all kinds began to pour out of the portal. Ichigo waited and waited as all the hollows finally filled the whole room. The portal then Closed. "Now Kurosaki! Kill them!" Ichigo retracted his sword and put a good amount of Reitsu in it. "Getsuuga...Tenshou!" He swung the sword forward releasing a large amount of blue fire at the hollows. It finally struck all the hollows killing them all At the same time as the fell to the ground. This time they didn't disintegrate. Instead, they turned into ash as Tessai began chanting some words as the ash came towards him.

"Why didn't they disintegrate again?" Asked Ichigo who rested his Zanpakutou on his shoulder.

"This room has many tricks Mr. Kurosaki, one of them being a place to retrieve hollow ash."

"What is hollow ash used for exactly?"

"It's used for experiments."

"Such as...?"

"One such as to eliminate hollowfication." Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Or to make a massive weapon to eliminate an army of hollows in one large attack." Tessai then noticed he had collected all of the ash then began to walk up to the ladder.

"Hollow ash...is something that cannot be given to the wrong hands for it can even make more hollows than ever before."

"So you re saying that this is the only room that can actually produce hollow ash?" Tessai nodded then began to climb the ladder. Ichigo did the same and got back up.

"So now wha..." Ichigo's voice trailed off as he suddenly fell to the ground.

"What's...going on...?" Ichigo asked to himself as he suddenly let his eyes shut and fall unconscious.

* * *

comment and review ^^.

* * *

Ichigo:So where's this story leading to?

Halibel:you should know already idiot.

Ichigo:Shut up dammit I'm trying to think!

Halibel:-.-

Ichigo:Don't give me that look.

Isshun:My daughter in law is next to my son! Dear lord!

Ichigo and Halibel: WERE NOT A couple!

soul:For now(grins)

Soul:hoped you liked this chapter everyone as much as I did. I'm surprised I made it this long. Usually my chapters are short.


	3. Message: Question answering

Dear readers of The Tsenundra Chronicles.  
This is a question answer chapter. usually I will put these parts in regular chapters but I have some questions and comments to answer so please read(all for chapter 1)

Yammy releasing after Ulquiorra got pwned and he had no sword. I knew that but I just decided to change it up a little. I'm not putting every bit of information in the chapter.

Ichigo did not put on his mask while facing the hollows! I will try to explain that again in chapter 1.

Tsuga mu Chaira: That is a thing I made up. All I will say about this is wait for flashbacks to occur later on.

Ichigo doesn't seem the type to heal I know. But I wanted to put that in anyways.

Halibel gettin slashed across the stomach was my own fault. I should redo that so recheck the chapter when Ichigo see's her wound.

Halibel having 3 braids. I will fix that. I'm keeping the armor though cause armor is always badass.

Working on my grammar? OKAY! I understand people find my Grammar a little...choppy,  
But seriously! I don't think of myself as a great story writer! I think I am just a person who likes to write stories for fun. I try to edit my grammar as best as I can but it never seems to work so I'm sorry for causing you trouble on this everyone! So leave me alone about my grammar, I know it sucks!

If you knew how old I was writing this story you would be thinking differently I guess.  
NOT that I'll actually tell you!

Have a great day and chapter 2 should be out by tonight.


	4. Hollowed memories part 1

A/N: THIS IS NOW THE FULL VERSION! THANK YOU FOR READING.

* * *

BLEACH: THE Tsenundra chronicles chapter 2 "Hollowed memories part 1"

* * *

(Halibel's dream)

"Dammit...we're surrounded!" A man wearing full white armor said.

"What now captain?" A man in the same type of armor asked.

"We stand and fight." A man with a deep voice replied. There were eight people in a type of large metal armor. Four of them had different markings and color. One of them had two red lines intersecting on his chest. He had a cross with a circle around it on His right shoulder pad. Another one had Yellow markings with different symbols all over his armor. Another one had the cross with a circle around it in blue and on his chest. The last one who was female, had the same design as the one with blue but With pink. The other four had different color armor. The first one wore yellow, the next one wore dark blue, the other one wore plain white and the last one appeared to be Halibel as she wore full black with the cross and circle except bright white. She looked different. Her hair wasn't in braids, instead it was down to her waist and her hair was blonde with red and a tint of blue. She looked very young and was actually flat-chested. And her mask wasn't even there.

"There's so many of them." The one in full white said.

"Shut up recruit, we've had worse." Said the one in full blue as he rested a large two-handed sword on his shoulder.

"Alright, the odds are 1 million to eight." The one in white and red said as he unsheathed a long sword readying it in his hand as an army of hollows approached them.

"Well we're gonna win anyways, let's just get this over with." The female said twirling two swords in her hands before stopping them with a grin.

"Halibel and the recruit, you will stay here and be our backup. Kill any hollows that come near you." Halibel nodded as the recruit started to complain leaving her in a state of annoyance.

"But! I want to fight! I-" He was interrupted as the one in yellow armor came up to him putting a two-handed sword to his neck.

"Shut up and do as your told derak!" Derak nodded as he pulled out a halberd (1.)

"Yasatur, stop frightening the boy, he's already new here." Said the female.

"Shut up Tsana." Yasatur said. The one in dark blue came up to Halibel.

"Just call me if you need help." Halibel scowled at him.

"Even in the heat of battle, you always try your dirty tricks Hazal." Halibel said in an annoyed tone.

"Well, well, well...I see you don't like the tough type." Hazal said before Halibel spit at him and he wiped it off his face.

"You'll pay for that you b--ch!"

"Enough!" The one with red markings ordered.

"S-sorry...captain..." Hazal said. The captain turned to the one with blue markings and said "Tiduuk, I want you to go with Juremai and hold the left side." Tiduuk nodded as he and the one with yellow markings went to the left side.

"Hazal and Yasatur, I want you on the right side. Me and Tsana will hold the middle. Derak and Halibel will be backup as I already said. Let's do our job people." The captain said. Everyone got into position as the army of hollows stood there.

"Why are they just waiting there? Usually they just attack." Tsana said.

"There must be someone leading them if they re not moving." The captain said as he took off a shield from his back. It had the same symbol on his right shoulder pad.

"Let's do this!" Yasatur said with Hazal nodding in agreement. Tiduuk and Juremai made a battle cry as Halibel just watched in amusement.

"Do...they...usually do this?" Asked Derak. Halibel simply nodded and crossed her arms as more and more hollows appeared in front of them. Suddenly, in front of all the hollows a person appeared.

"Who the hell is that?" Tsana asked the captain whose eyes widened. "It's...an espada..." The captain said loudly enough for everyone's eyes to widen except for Derak's, for he had no idea what an espada was.

"What's an espada?" Derak asked causing Hazal to look at him.

"You re really stupid you know that?" Hazal said.

"I'm just a recruit! I ve only been in the Saedra for a week! I know nothing about the espada! Only hollows!" Hazal just let out a huff and looked back at the enemy. They suddenly heard a voice from the other side.

"Surrender now and your lives shall be spared." Said the espada.

"Like hell we would bow down to some low-life bastard like you!" Yasatur said. The espada sighed and looked at the captain.

"What do you think of this matter captain?" He asked from afar.

"I thank you kindly for offering us our lives to be spared but we are just people who fight hollows that are out to hunt anyone in this forest."

"I understand you are part of a legendary group known as the Saedra captain?" The espada asked.

"You are indeed correct. We, the Saedra are a group of warriors who protect this forest. We have no quarrel with the hollow. We just don't like what they've been doing to our friends here."

"This is the Menos Forest my friend! Fights always occur here! Unless...you re fighting to protect something?" The captain flinched at these words and whispered to Tsana, "We have to protect the chasm at all costs. If they find out about the terebrim We re screwed." Tsana then nodded and readied her swords.

"One last time, surrender or die." The espada said."

"I'm deeply sorry my good man, but we cannot afford surrender at this time." Said the captain as the espada looked down very displeased.

"Very well...I'm sorry to hear that." The espade took out a katana that had pure red steel and a blue handle. He twirled it once then aimed the tip of it at the captain.

"Prepare to die." He said as he flew his hand across his face creating a hollow mask. The mask wasn't white at all. It was fully red and had a three blue lines going down the left side stopping at the center of the mask. The hollows then began to Charge at all of them.

"Prepare yourselves!" The captain ordered. Everyone readied their weapons as the large mass of hollows continued to charge as the espada just stood there.

"Hold!" The captain yelled, as the hollows were only 20 feet away. "Hold!" The hollows were now 12 feet away. "Charge!" He said as the hollows continued to charge at 6 feet away.

The captain was the first to get a kill as he thrusted his sword through a hollows neck then slicing it to the side. The hollow fell down to the ground as blood poured out of it only to disintegrate within 10 seconds after death. Tsana stabbed both her swords into one hollow then twisting them. The hollow screamed as it fell in half. Yasatur took his two-handed sword and jumped up only to strike it down into one poor hollow who disintegrated immediately after it went through.  
Hazal took his Halberd and swung it into a hollow's neck making blood pour out like a never-ending fountain. He then pulled it out as the hollow fell to the ground. Halibel just watched with her arms still crossed as Derak stood there with his Halberd Waiting for a hollow to just come and attack them. Tiduuk took his large double-headed axe and swung it into a hollow then swung it into another one scoring two kills. Juremai took his war hammer and smashed it into a hollows mask, cracking it open And letting it bleed to death. Everyone continued to fight and kill many hollows as they continued to charge at them.

"Eat steel bastards!" Yasatur yelled as he continued to cut more and more down with every strike from his sword. The captain pushed one down with his shield and stabbed the hollow through the mask into the head then took it out, twirling his sword Before stabbing it into another one's gut. More and more continued to come and die as the Saedra continued to send them to oblivion. Halibel turned to look at Derak and her eyes widened.

"Derak! Look out!" Halibel said as she pulled out her sword, which had no inside in it. Derak turned as he saw a hollow about to swing its claw into his face.

"Derak!"  
(End of dream...for now)  
Halibel woke up and sat up putting a hand against the side of her face.

"Derak...that idiot..." She sighed and turned to see Ichigo sound asleep next to her. Halibel blushed a little as she looked at his face.

"He's...cute when he's asleep..." Halibel said before shaking her head. "What's wrong with me? Why did I even say that?" She blushed some more before sighing. She started seeing more images of her dream flashing through her mind.

"The legendary Saedra...yea right...why am I remembering something that happened over 500 years ago?" She fell back down and layed her head on the pillow. She then noticed something different.

"Why...the hell am I naked?" She asked herself. She got out of the covers and started searching the cabinet beside her. She saw her black t-shirt and pants in it and picked them up.

"Did...Ichigo do this?" She asked and a worried expression spread on her face, which turned into a face of annoyance.

"If he did, I'm gonna kill him." She said. Before she could begin to put her clothes on Kisuke entered the room only to look away.

"Your awake I see." Kisuke said hiding his eyes under his hat. Halibel didn't mind as she slipped on the pants.

"Where am I?" She asked with no emotion.

"My shop. Kurosaki-kun brought you here because you fell unconscious because of your wounds." Halibel finished getting her shirt on. Kisuke then looked at her.

"Why is Ichigo sleeping next to me...?" She asked.

"Why do you ask?" Kisuke questioned with a grin causing her cheeks to turn red and look away in embarrassment.

"No reason..." She replied.

"He fell unconscious after doing a task for me for some reason. But for right now, you should get some rest. I healed your wounds fully but you might feel a bit off balance for a while." Halibel nodded as kisuke walked out of the room shutting the Door behind him. Halibel layed back down and turned on her side looking at Ichigo. She rested her eyes for a short while. She woke up and let out a little yawn.

"Ah...great sleep...why am I so warm though...?" Halibel asked.

"Ugh...what happened...?" A male voice asked. Halibel looked up seeing Ichigo looking down at her. They were basically hugging each other. Their faces were both bright red and only looked in each other s eyes. Halibel then rolled back to her bed and Wrapped herself back in her covers looking away from Ichigo.

"How the hell did that happen!?" Halibel asked in her mind. "Did I roll into his arms or something?" She continued asking a million questions to herself. She never really felt like this before. Meanwhile Ichigo was freaking out.

"Halibel...was...wrapped...in...My...arms...did we...do anything...?" He then began to ask Halibel something.

"Halibel...do you feel...any pain in your body...?" Ichigo asked causing Halibel to nearly faint.

"N-no!" She said in defense. Ichigo looked away from her again. She did the same thing. Kisuke appeared in the room seconds later.

"Something...happen while I was gone?" He asked.

"No!" Both Ichigo and Halibel yelled causing Kisuke's hat to fly off.

"Okay...then..." He said slightly startled.

"Could you both come with me, we have much to discuss." Kisuke said. Ichigo and Halibel nodded as they walked out to the table that Kisuke led them to. They all sat down.

"So...what...is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, I do have questions about Ms. Halibel." Kisuke said. Halibel nodded.

"Ichigo says you are espada number three?" She nodded.

"You have a fraccion I presume." Halibel nodded.

"Where are they now?" Halibel looked down. "Dead." She replied. Ichigo put a hand on her shoulder causing her to look at him. She gave him a faint smile and looked back at Kisuke.

"What did you do before you were a part of Aizen's army?" Kisuke asked. This question surprised Halibel.

"Do you really want to hear a long story?" Halibel asked.

"I need to know." Kisuke said.

"I'm sorry...I can't tell you that...maybe some other time...besides, would you really want to hear a 500 year old story?" Ichigo fell back in shock.

"Gwuah! Even the espada are immortal to age?" Ichigo accidently said aloud.

"Of course, what do you think we do? Walk around, kill things, then die?" Halibel asked crossing her arms.

"No it's just that...you re beautiful-(Halibel blushed) - and yet...you re...Soooo old!" Halibel slapped him.

"Enough about age." Halibel said as Ichigo continued to twitch trying to recover from the sudden attack.

"Where's your espada tattoo actually?" Kisuke asked her. She pulled down the color of her shirt showing him the number three on her right breast. Ichigo looked away blushing as Kisuke nodded.

"Okay then." Kisuke then looked up and grinned. "Second to last question." He said.

"Are your breasts double D's?" Halibel took no hesitation in slapping him. Her eyebrow twitched as she stood there silently as Kisuke tried to recover.

"L-last...question..." Kisuke looked at her.

"If you're an Espada...where's your hollow hole?" She flinched and kept her eyes closed.

"That's...a bit...too personal..." Halibel said uneasily.

"Eh? When I found you most of your skin was showing...yet I saw no hollow hole!" Ichigo got closer to here.

"That leaves only 3 possibilities." Ichigo put up one finger.

"Number 1, your hollow hole is in your hair unseen." He stuck up his second finger.

"Number 2, you don't have one." He stuck up his third finger.

"Or number 3, It's somewhere near yo-" Halibel slapped him.

"Enough about my personal things! Any other questions that do not involve my body?" Kisuke waved his fan in his face smiling happily.

"Nope." He simply replied.

"Good." She said sighing.

"But please...when you feel ready to tell us your background come to me." Halibel nodded.

"Halibel...please leave the room for a second...I need to speak with Kurosaki-kun." Halibel nodded, taking one last look at Ichigo before walking into the other room.

"Kurosaki-kun...we have to talk about something...and it doesn't involve her." Ichigo was getting more interested. "It's about your hollow." Kisuke said.

"Enlighten me." Ichigo said.

"As it has come to show...you have 3 stages of hollowfication already released." Ichigo's eyes widened a little.

"One being, your hollow mask...the second being that...new humanoid form of yours with the horns?" Ichigo nodded looking down sadly.

"The third one being...the same as your hollow mask except...the markings change?" Ichigo nodded.

"Well, I advise you to be cautious, if you feel that the hollow is trying to mess with you please find me and we can talk about it."

"Tessai-san said something about hollow ash being able to stop hollowfication?" Ichigo asked.

"Why yes he did." Kisuke said.

"Except...hollow ash is extremely deadly...if something were to go wrong...you would immediately die no matter what happens." Ichigo looked down.

(In the other room)

"Greetings." Tessai said to Halibel.

"Uh...hi." Halibel replied.

"Do you like our shop?" Tessai asked happily.

"Yea...it's...nice..." Tessai's face grew happy with joy as he leaned closer to Halibel who was being freaked out.

"Please feel free to browse our wares." He said.

"Yea I will." She said trying to talk her way out of it. Ichigo walked out of the room and put a hand on Halibel's shoulder.

"Let's leave." He said. She nodded and they both got out of Urahara's shop.

"So what did you and Urahara talk about?" Halibel asked curiously.

"Nothing much..." Ichigo said putting his hands in his pockets. Halibel continued to walk with him as they entered the park. Not a lot of people were there except for some people either walking their dog or just taking a stroll.

"Is that...who I think it is?" Ichigo asked as Halibel turned to see who he was looking at. A large dark skinned muscular man with hair covering his eyes was walking down one of the walkways when he saw Ichigo 5 feet away from him.

"Ichigo...?" The man asked.

"Chad!" Ichigo yelled with a grin. Halibel watched as the two gave each other a high five.

"It's been a while man, how's it been?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing new, just the same now." Chad then looked at Halibel.

"Ichigo...who is that?"

"Oh, that's my friend." Ichigo said. "Friend...?" Halibel asked.

"Hello." Chad said.

"Hi." Halibel said.

"My name is Chad Yasutora, pleasure to meet you, Ichigo's girlfriend." Halibel and Ichigo blushed a dark red.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Ichigo yelled. "She's just my friend!"

"Oh...I'm sorry I meant my name is Chad Yasutora; Pleasure to meet you, girl soon to be Ichigo's girlfriend."

"Dammit Chad!" Ichigo yelled. Chad then put his hand out. Halibel shaked it. Chad's grip was firm and strong. Halibel felt as if her hand was about to fall off by the amazing strength this muscular man was showing.

"This man has a strength showing of that compared to Barragans..." She said in her mind, a little more interested.

Chad then looked at Ichigo.

"Ichigo, do you know that the next semester for school is starting a week from now?" Ichigo scratched his head.

"Yea what about it?"

"Is she coming to school?" Chad pointed at Halibel.

"Do you want to? We can have you transfer." Ichigo said.

"But I'm not a dimwit." She replied.

"For the last time, School is not a detention facility for the dimwitted!" Ichigo yelled. Halibel sighed. "Whatever you say." She said.

"Good." Ichigo suddenly studied her for a bit causing her to blush. "What the hell?" She asked.

"I'm imagining you in our school uniform." He scratched his chin. "School...uniform?" She tilted her head in confusion as Chad sighed and Ichigo looked away.

"On second thought...never mind."

"Why?"

"Our school uniform is a little...tight..." He said causing her to blush.

"Are you talking about my breasts?" She asked. Ichigo looked away and she sighed. "Why should I worry?" She asked.

"Because...well...there are perverts at my school...an-" "Like you re not one strawberry?" Halibel questioned with a smirk. Ichigo's face grew red with anger.

"Now listen here dammit!" Ichigo started. "If you call me a damned strawberry one more tim-" He was interrupted as Halibel lightly punched him in the gut. He curled up into a ball.

"Ow...that hurt." Ichigo said in pain.

"Of course it hurts, it's a punch." Halibel said. Chad just watched as the two continued to argue.

"These two really make a good couple." Chad said quietly. An hour passed as the three continued to chat only to stop, as Chad had to leave.

"Let's go home Tia." Ichigo said. Halibel looked away with a small blush on her cheeks and felt embarrassed. "Don't call me that..." She crossed her arms looking away from Ichigo.

"Why not? I like your first name." Ichigo said smiling. Halibel looked at him. "You love to start arguments do you?" Halibel stated.

"Not really." Ichigo said.

"Well, you re good at them." Halibel said. "S-shut up..." Ichigo said. They arrived back at Ichigo's house at nighttime as the Kurosaki family was sound asleep, or so they thought.  
As soon as Ichigo and Halibel went up to Ichigo's room, Isshun and Yuzu woke up with a glass cup in their hands and went up the stairs stealthy like and went to the door.  
(Meanwhile)  
Halibel took off her shoes and hopped on top of his bed laying down on it. Ichigo blushed and tried to turn away while another part of his body wanted to look at her. Halibel then slid her pants off causing Ichigo to nearly faint.

"What the hell! Put your pants back on!(first line as Isshun and Yuzu are listening)"

"I can't sleep in what I want?" Halibel questioned.

"Have you never seen a girl in her underwear before?" Halibel asked with a smirk causing Ichigo's head to nearly blow up.

"N-no...but that doesn't change the concept that you re on my bed like that!" Ichigo yelled. Halibel put her legs up in the air and lightly stroked them.

"A woman s body is like a weapon towards men." Halibel stated.

"Gah!" Ichigo was frozen solid. "Nya..." His blush filled his whole body and his heartbeat rose higher and faster. Halibel looked at him with an unemotional expression then sighed; bringing her legs back down only to have Ichigo put one hand onto her Left shoulder and the other hand on her right, with his legs hanging off the side of the bed. He looked down at her as she let a small blush appear.

"You re a seductive witch! You really are!" Stated Ichigo. She just smirked.

"Really? I'm that seductive? I can tell because you re right on top of m-" "Damn straight I am." Interrupted Ichigo. "Now I want to know what you re sleeping in!" Halibel then sighed and began to answer.

"I'm going to sleep in my underwear and a T-shirt." She said unable to look into his eyes.

"Okay then." He was about to get off when Isshun and Yuzu opened the door with a wide grin on their faces. Isshun even had the puppy eyes to go along with it. Ichigo's eyes widened and his eyebrow twitch.

"No..." Ichigo said in anger. "Yes!" Isshun and Yuzu said.

"No..."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Aw Hell no!"

"Aw Hell yea!" Issun started to rant on about him going to have a new member to the family as Ichigo sighed and sat on the bed with Halibel who was now sitting up.

"Joyice day! My son got a woman pregnant!" Isshun yelled with Yuzu screaming random words that she thought would fit in.

"You got it all wrong old man..." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo! Father is so proud of you!" He then took out a picture of Ichigo's mother, Masaki.

"Dear proud mother! Ichigo has shown himself worthy to plant the seed inside a beautiful woman! I must say that this truly is his big moment!" Issun continued to bounce around happily as Ichigo's anger grew and grew. Halibel studied the picture of Masaki for a while.

"Dammit dad! Why must you bother me at this time! I-" He was interrupted as Karin walked up the stairs. Everyone looked at her.

"I'm...trying...to sleep..." She said shaking angrily.

"Karin...my sweet and beautiful daughter...go back to bed now-" "How bout you!?" Karin asked.

"Karin...uh...hehe." A few moments later.

"Dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit daaaaaamiiiit!" Isshun yelled with tears as he was rapidly thrown into the wall being pulled back into the other side by Karin who was holding onto his leg.

"Go to sleep!" Karin yelled as she threw her dad out of Ichigo's room and walked out shutting the door behind her with Yuzu.

"...." Ichigo and Halibel stood silent.

"Damn dad!" Ichigo said sighing and looking at the floor.

"Hey...Ichigo...was...that your mother...?" Halibel asked. Ichigo flinched and lowered his head with saddend eyes.

"Yea..." He said with a different tone of voice. It was deep and sad, causing much worry to Halibel who was regretting she had said anything.

"Let's...just...go to bed..." Ichigo said getting on the floor. Halibel nodded slowly and pulled the covers over her.

"Night...Tia..." Ichigo said.

"I told you not to call me that..." Halibel said feeling embarrased.

"Too bad." Ichigo said.

"Your gonna get it tommorow..." She said with a threatning tone.

"Yea right, I'll believe it when I see it." Halibel sighed at his words then began to fall asleep. Little did she know...the dream was going to come back to her again.

* * *

A/N: The chad related to Barragan I give credit to Gagboy who gave me that Idea. Thanks Gagboy. :D.

I hope all of you really liked this chapter. Please comment and review. Next chapter should be up by tonight or tomorrow.


	5. Hollowed memories part 2

A/N: This chapter is really short and is only Halibel's dream. I might update this if I want to put in more parts. But for now I'm keeping it as is. Thanks for reading. Please no complaints about shortness. If you have questions just ask me and I will answer them in my questions chapter ^^.

Have a great time reading.

* * *

BLEACH: THE TSENUNDRA CHRONICLES "Hollowed memories part 2."

* * *

(Halibel's dream continued)

"Derak! Look out!" Halibel took out her Zanpakutou "Tiburon" And sliced the hollow that was about to hit Derak. The hollow fell in two and she twirled Tiburon.

"Watch you re surrounding Derak." Halibel said in a disappointed voice.

"Yes Maam..." Derak replied.

"Call me, Halibel." She said. Derak nodded and readied his Halberd as more hollows continued to charge. Meanwhile, the captain continued to take down many hollows with his sword, killing them in bloody ways. Yasatur and Hazal continued to chop Down any that stood in their way. Tsana continued to kill mostly two at a time, but on some occasions had to kill just one. Juremai and Tiduuk smashed many hollows into the ground as their numbers increased more and more.

"Keep them back!" Yelled the captain. More and more hollows swarmed the Saedra only to be killed in the process. The Saedra pushed forward then stood still.

"How much more of this?" Asked Tsana. "This battle hasn't even gone on for ten minutes yet!" Replied the captain. "Keep fighting!"

(Hazal and Yasatur) Hazal sliced a hollows head off with his halberd then twirled around killing four more. Yasatur swung his two-handed sword through a hollows neck into its chest then ripped it out.

"How ya liking this Hazal?" Asked Yasatur.

"Loving every minute of it." Replied Hazal who flew his Halberd into a hollows eye. He pried it out to see a satisfying shriek of pain from the hollow that had blood pouring out of its eye as it fell to the ground.

"Showoff." Said Yasatur as he chopped a hollows leg off. "They just keep coming." Yasatur said. Hazal grinned. "That's what I like in a fight." He said.

(Tiduuk and Juremai)

Tiduuk took his double-headed axe and thrusted it through a hollows neck. Blood splattered on his armor and face as he twisted the axe out through the hollows head. It disintegrated after only 2 seconds. Juremai took his war hammer and smashed it Into the side of a hollows head. The hollow fell to the ground as Juremai took his war hammer and smashed it into the hollows mouth, breaking and blowing apart its jaw.

"Good one." Tiduuk said as he chopped a hollows head off with his axe.

"Thanks." Replied Juremai who had already smashed three more hollow to the ground. The two only shared comments on each other s actions as they continued to smash and chop all hollows in their way. One hollow had the axe impaled in its chest as Juremai took his hammer and cracked it's skull in two. Tiduuk took out his axe then threw it into a hollows throat. The hollow couldn't scream as it fell to the ground dying. Tiduuk pried out the axe then flipped it to the other head of the axe then threw It down into the hollows head automatically killing it.

(Captain and Tsana)

"There's so many of them!" Tsana yelled as she sliced a hollows neck open with both her swords.

"Just keep fighting!" The captain ordered. Four hollows came up to attack him. "Shine, Holy camabreia!" The captain yelled. His shield lit up in a red and blue color as he knelt on one knee and put his shield in front of him. A large blast came for the Shield and everything in front of the shield disintegrated from the large red and blue light coming out of it. The attack was short lived as more and more hollows continued to take the place of another dead one.

"Dammit!" The captain cursed. "You tried." Tsana said sarcastically as she threw both of her swords into both eyes of a hollow. She pounced on it then pulled out the swords as the hollow continued to scream in agony. Tsana ended the hollows Misery as she thrusted her sword through its head. The captain blocked a hollows claw with his shield and uppercutted the hollow in the mouth with his sword. The hollow spewed much blood, causing a pool of it to form on the ground. The captain then sliced his sword across its gut and the hollow fell back dead.

(Halibel and Derak)

"Kill this one on your own." Halibel ordered Derak as a large hollow stepped in front of him. Derak shaked a little but managed to ready his Halberd to face the enemy. The hollow stood 9 feet tall and had sharp black claws.

"I got this." Derak said as he twirled his Halberd. The hollow then tried to hit him but Derak quickly dodged the attack. The hollow swung its claws one more time as Derak swung his Halberd right into the hollow's throat.  
Blood seeped out of its throat onto the halberd as blood sprayed on Derak who grinned as he twisted the halberd sending the hollow to the ground lifeless. Derak pulled out his halberd then looked at Halibel who was impressed.

"Good job, now kill 100 of those things and you'll really be a Saedra." She said. Derak's expression turned to a sad one as he sighed.

"Whatever you say Halibel." Derak said as he readied his halberd for the next attack.

(Captain and Tsana)

"We got this!" Tsana said. The captain agreed but stopped dead as someone appeared in front of him. Both their eyes widened.

"You are very strong; no wonder there's only eight of you." The now revealed Espada said. Their eyes widened even more as they saw a number on his mask.

"You re...espada number...three...?" The captain stepped back a little as Tsana shaked.

"I used to be 4 but the other third espada was shunned from las noches so I was put in her place.(referring to Nel)"

"Tell me Espada...what's your name?" The captain asked.

"Terei." He simply replied. The espada then twirled his sword then disappeared.

"Wha-" The captain sensed the espada come up behind him and he quickly threw his shield in front of him.

"Nice blocking Captain, I never knew you could be so good at defense." number three said. The captain s anger began to rise as he tried to hit Terei who dodged every hit.

"Is this the best you got?" Terei asked. The captain hit Terei with his shield and the espada fell backwards. "Got you!" The captain thrusted his sword forward only to see the Espada disappear.

"Think again..." The captain's eyes widened as the blade of the red steel katana pierced through his heart.

"You...are weak...and I am strong...the espada are the order of Hueco Mundo and I shall make sure you will never amount to anything." Terei pulled back his sword as the captain fell to his knees. Everyone watched as the captain looked at the Ground.

"Heh...your tough Espada...but those words mean nothing to me...they're just a bother to me..." Blood dripped from the captain s mouth as a tear fell from his eye. He then turned around and swung his sword at Terei. The sword missed completely As the Espada laughed behind his mask.

"You re a disgrace...captain." The captain stood up and made one last attempt at the Espada's life. "Die!!!" The Captain thrusted his sword and scored a direct hit into Terei's heart. The Espada looked down at his wound just to take his hand and pull the Sword out causing the captain's eyes to widen.

"I have no heart..." Terei laughed again and took his Katana.

"Captain! No!" Tsana yelled as everyone's eyes widened as well as Halibel's. The hollows even watched, as the katana was thrusted through the captain's stomach. Terei then thrusted the katana up through the captain up to the neck.  
Blood splattered on Tsana and the Espada as blood poured out of the captain. His aqua eyes took one last look at Tsana and he reached out his hand.

"I'm sorry...I Couldn't..." He was unable to finish his sentence as his hand dropped and his eyes turned lifeless. The katana was pulled back and the captain fell to the ground.

"Captain!" Tsana yelled. Tsana then looked at the Espada with full anger in her eyes. "You bastard!!!" She yelled as she charged at the Espada. Terei sighed. "You people never give up." He stated as Tsana was about to stab her swords through Him. Terei then took her by the throat. "Your really a b--ch." Terei mocked. He then took his katana and stabbed it through her gut. She screamed in pain as he pulled the katana out and she fell to her knees. Terei swung the sword into Tsana's Right shoulder causing blood to splatter everywhere. She screamed again as he pulled out the katana. He then took his hand and put it up to her face.

"Useless trash." A yellow light then appeared in his palm. Her eyes widened as tears fell from her eyes. Everyone wanted to save her but they knew it was no use now. They were too far away. "Cero..." Terei said. The yellow light blew through Tsana's face and went into the ground. Smoke filled the area. When it cleared up a horrible sight was shown. Tsana's top half of her body was gone completely. And the bottom half was charred and showed bone.

"This girl who was once beautiful is now fried meat." Terei looked up at the other people. "All of you should be paying attention to your surroundings." He said.

"Wh-what?" Tiduuk heard Juremai scream as a hollow picked him up. "Juremai!" Tiduuk screamed. Juremai struggled to get out of the hollows grasp. The hollow took one of its sharp steel nails and aimed it at his chest. Realizing what the hollow was Going to do, Juremai looked at Tiduuk and said "Goodbye...brother..." The hollow then thrusted its thumbnail through Juremai's chest. Blood poured all over the hollow's hand and some splattered on Tiduuk who was shocked as he began to shake.

"No!!!" Screamed Tiduuk as he jumped up in the air and smashed his axe into the hollows skull. He didn't stop there. He pushed it through its head into the body and split it in half fully. Blood poured everywhere. It went all over the ground and all Over Juremai's corpse. Tiduuk was then covered in blood as he knelt down on a knee with his axe clutched tightly in his hands. "Juremai...my brother...your death will not be in vein..." Tiduuk said as blood dripped from his armor. The hollows continued to attack the remaining Saedra as they were pushed back to a little cave.

"Come on! Inside the cave! Let's go!" Yelled Yasatur. Hazal continued to strike down hollows one by one, as they began to overwhelm him.

"Hazal! Come on!" Hazal turned to run only to stop dead as a hollow struck its claw through his chest.

"Hazal!" Yasatur yelled. Hazal then made a grin as blood fell from his mouth and chest. He looked at Halibel and closed his eyes. As he reopened them, he took his halberd and sliced it across the hollows neck. The hollow released him and he made A last stand against all the hollows in front of him. Everyone got into the cave as Yasatur closed a small wooden door behind them, locking it.

(Hazal)  
Hazal sliced down as many hollow as he could as he let his excitement reign over the dead hollow in front of him. "Die!" Hazal yelled as he twirled his Halberd into 15 hollows killing all of them. He began to laugh loudly as he continued to kill many Hollow unaware of Terei walking towards him. "Burn in hell!" Yelled Hazal as he continued to chop them up. He continued to laugh even as Terei's katana pierced through him.

"Goodbye...Hazal." Terei said as he twisted the sword and sliced it to one side, then sliced it back in taking it out the other side. Blood fell from Hazal's waist, chest, and mouth as his smile faded. His orange eyes turned lifeless as the top of his Body fell to one side with the bottom falling to the other.

(Meanwhile)  
Halibel, Derak, Tiduuk, and Yasatur looked at the large area in front of them.

"So this is terebrim eh?" Yasatur said. "We got a long ways to go." Yasatur sighed. Halibel sighed as well and crossed her arms.

"What's the plan?" Halibel asked.

"We're the last 4 saedra...we should protect the terebrim right?" Derak asked.

"Do you even know what the terebrim is?" Yasatur asked.

"No..." Derak answered. Yasatur sighed.

"It's a stone that keeps hollows at bay from our home in the menos forest." Yasatur answered.

"Why...are you guys so calm...when...4 of us just died..." Tiduuk said. Everyone looked at him with saddened eyes.

"Were not going to let their deaths be in vein..." Yasatur said. Halibel nodded. Derak just stood there.

"C'mon let's move." Yasatur said. Everyone nodded as they began to head to get the Terebrim stone.

* * *

A/N: Yep, this chapter is quick. Next one will be the final installment to Halibel's flashback of her memory before being an espada. Then the rest is all back to normal. Next chapter will be a lot longer than this one hopefully. Please comment and review As always ^^.

I really hope you liked it ^^.


	6. Hollowed memories part 3

MUST READ: SOME OF THE WORDS IN THIS ARE GERMAN AND SPANISH! THE TRANSLATION IS AT BOTTOM BUT PLEASE! DON'T LOOK AT TRANSLATION UNTIL YOU ARE DONE READING THIS CHAPTER! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

Please comment and review.

Use any music that fits. And please use music! music is always vital! Have a fun time reading ^^.

* * *

Bleach The Tsenundra Chronicles Hollowed memories part 3 finale.

* * *

(Halibel's dream)  
The four last Saedra continued to move through the large chasm as every passing minute resulted in more screams from hollows trying to break open the door.

"We're almost there." Yasatur said. Halibel kept her hand on Tiburon's handle ready for any attack. Derak held his halberd tightly. Tiduuk walked, continuing to feel as though he was the only one that was shocked by everyone's death.

"Stop." Yasatur ordered. Everyone stopped with questioned faces.

"I have something to tell you before we venture any further." Yasatur looked at everyone.

"In the next room, are the guardians of the Terebrim."

"The guardians of the Terebrim?" Derak asked.

"They are the once proud arrancar race known as the Vasto lords." Everyone's eyes widened.

"The...Vasto...lords?" Derak asked.

"Well...they aren't like the ones that are in Hueco Mundo now. The Vasto lords back then held much wisdom and could control their reiastu with ease." Yasatur replied.

"So what happens if we run into them?" Halibel asked.

"We will be officially screwed." Yasatur said.

"I expected as much." Halibel crossed her arms and sighed.

"We have to pass them to get to the Terebrim. The vasto lords will probably be asleep but we have to be cautious."

"Explain to me the difference between the Vasto lords now and the ones back then please." Derak asked.

"So full of questions are we?" Halibel asked lifting an eyebrow. Derak only frowned as Yasatur began to answer.

"The Vasto lords right now are a lot stronger and are more agile then the ones back then. The ones back then were armed with only a katana and wore a certain armor to signify their status. But now, Vasto lords are very rare and have unique weapons called Zanpakutou's. You all have a Zanpakutou except you have yet to unlock their power. Halibel already has some time ago, am I correct?" Halibel nodded.

"But more to the point, Vasto lords back then were not free roamers like the ones now. They were more of a protector then anything else."

"How many Vasto lords are there from the guardians?" Derak asked.

"About 147 to be exact." Derak nearly fainted.

"Why the odd number!" Derak questioned.

"I'm just telling you what I know." Yasatur replied.

"But, if we get on good terms with them we might be able to get to the chamber with no difficulty." Derak nodded at his answer.

"Let's get going." Tiduuk said. "I've always wanted to see a Vasto lord with my own eyes." He readied his axe and continued forward. Everyone continued to walk forward until they found a large tunnel that seemed to go a long way.

"Well then...who goes first?" Yasatur asked. Everyone looked at him and he sighed. "Fine." He began to walk in the tunnel only to hear a horrific scream from behind them. They all turned and saw countless hollows appearing before them.

"Dammit!" Yasatur swore taking out his sword. Halibel unsheathed Tiburon and aimed it at the hollows. Derak readied his halberd.

"All of you go." Tiduuk said readying his axe.

"Tiduuk? Why-" "Just go." He interrupted Yasatur.

"I need to make my brother proud." Tiduuk stated as he ran at the hollows.

"C'mon...let's go..." Yasatur ordered sadly. Halibel took one last look at Tiduuk and readied her sword again.

"Halibel? What are you doing?" Yasatur asked.

"Giving him my thanks." She simply replied. Yasatur's eyes widened a little. "asesino mancha divina" Halibel's sword glowed a bright yellow before launching a large blast of yellow energy into the hollows in front of Tiduuk. The smoke cleared, and half of the attacking hollows slowly disintegrated causing Tiduuk to look back at Halibel.

"Thank you...Halibel." He then stood still and waited for more hollows to attack.

"C'mon let's go." Yasatur said. Halibel followed behind him. They continued to run through the dark temple as the roars from Tiduuk echoed around the stonewalls.

(Tiduuk)  
"Ragggh!" He threw his axe straight into a hollows throat. He jumped on it then ripped it out. The hollow fell dead. Tiduuk then noticed he was surrounded by hundreds of them. He knelt on a knee with the axe head struck into the ground. He began chanting words.

"Gib mir die R stung des K nigs verlassen." The hollows continued to come closer to him.

"Gib mir die der Teufel Sohn Axt." The hollows spread their claws ready to rip him to shreds.

"Gib mir den Kopf von den Vertiefungen Helm." A 10 foot tall hollow was about to smash him to the ground.

"Zu guter Letzt ... geben Sie mir die Seele der g ttlichen Verlassene." A large dark blue aura surrounded Tiduuk as the hollow dropped its fist on him.

"Die..." The hollow suddenly screamed as its arm flew off with blood flying everywhere. The other hollows were shocked and backed away slowly as a blue aura shot up to the sky. The 10-foot hollow suddenly blew apart and disintegrated in less than three seconds. Tiduuk stood up. On his head was a dark red and gold steel helmet that completely covered his face. The helmet had two eyeholes that resembled that of a hollows and the inside showed his eyes, which were dark purple. He wore a large dark red and gold chest plate and legs. In his hands, he held a large axe that was bigger. The axe head was made out of an unknown material. It had markings on the head and handle. It looked as though it was a gift from the gods themselves.

"My mind is clear...my intentions are clear...I know what to do...I must fight until I die...in order...to avenge everyone...who has died." He readied his axe.

"My soul...is different...for the soul of the divine forsaken one is bestowed within me...I must not fail..." The hollows started to charge at him. He walked slowly walked towards them as the first hollow made a grab at him. Tiduuk swung his axe into the ground into of him. A large blue light fired from the axe and hit the hollow head on. The hollow blew to pieces as well as the ones behind it. In a matter of seconds, 70 of the attacking hollows lay dead, disintegrating in the air as Tiduuk pulled out the axe, swinging it into a hollow, which screamed in pain as it disappeared into the air. Tiduuk dodged the attack from another hollow and uppercutted it in the chin with his axe. Blood poured out of the hollows chin as it fell back in pain. Tiduuk pulled out the axe and started twirling with it. He continued to spin as all the hollows around him suddenly began to fall apart from the attacking force.

"Groataga!" Scream Tiduuk as a large blue light flew around him. Every hollow began to fall to pieces with blood splattering everywhere. Pieces of some of the hollows flew along with the whirlwind that Tiduuk was making. He then stopped spinning and impaled his axe into another hollow. The blue light continued to shine as he said "wecken ... Einsamkeit der Nachkommen" The blue light changed to a mix of black and red energy as the axe unleashed a large blast of destructive energy into the surviving hollows. All the hollows disappeared into the air and Tiduuk looked around. Seeing that no more hollows were alive, he began to walk to the tunnel.

"Stop..." Tiduuk stopped and looked around to see Terei standing 10 feet away from him with his katana pointed at him.

"You killed most of my army...you seem...confident of killing me now I'm guessing?" Terei asked.

"I will avenge my brother...and to do so...I must kill you. I have no choice." Tiduuk readied his axe.

"Shameful decision..." Terei sighed. "I'm not even the one that killed your brother...so why kill me?" Terei tapped his mask with the back of his katana waiting for an answer.

"I must kill you...for what you have done to...the captain...and...Tsana..."

"That girl was a b--ch and the captain didn't deserve his rank. They both deserved to die." Terei then used sonido to appear behind Tiduuk who had no emotion even with his helmet on.

"Die!" Terei swung his katana to try to slash Tiduuk through the head.

"Idiot..." Tiduuk said. The katana was stopped when a defensive reiatsu surrounded Tiduuk causing Terei's eyes to widen.

"W-what...?" Terei stepped back a little.

"You still don't understand yet...do you Terei..." Tiduuk turned to face him. "I am...not Tiduuk...anymore..." He grasped his axe then disappeared.

"What the-?" Terei felt a sharp pain enter through his back as Tiduuk swung his axe into him. "So...so...sonido?" Terei asked in pain.

"Sadly...yes..." Tiduuk answer.

"H-how?"

"My new appearance...granted by the creator...causes me to lose all human traits...turning every action I make...into that of a hollows..." Tiduuk ripped the axe out of Terei's back. Terei let out a grunt as blood splattered onto the floor. Terei turned and swung his Katana at Tiduuk who used sonido again to appear somewhere else. Terei looked up to see Tiduuk coming down with his hammer ready to smash it into Terei.

"Bastard!" Terei yelled as he used sonido to dodge the attack.

(Meanwhile)  
"Here we are." Yasatur said as he put his hand on the door and pushed it open. It revealed a large chamber. Resembling that of a Coliseum. The trio entered the large arena and looked around.

"The doors right there." Yasatur said. "Let's go-" 5 figures appeared 15 feet away from them. They wore full white plate armor along with a large helmet that had the eyes look like a hollows. They each had a katana on their left side.

"Hold your ground trespassers." The one in the center said, unsheathing his katana. His voice was different. It felt as though evil possessed it. (Like ichigo's voice when he puts his mask on, I have no idea how to describe it sadly .)

"Are you a vasto lord?" Yasatur asked.

"Indeed I am." The man said.

"We are not here to fight my good man...please let us pass for the stone that holds defense for our home is locked away in that next room...and if I might add...we ask for your help." Yasatur requested.

"I am sorry...but...you must fight all of us before passing...if you win then the other vasto lord are at your command...if you lose...then you die...understood?" The man asked. Yasatur looked at Halibel and Derak who nodded in agreement.

"If it's what we have to do in order to get to the chamber...then...I have no reason to disagree...let us begin." Yasatur said as he readied his two-handed sword. The five vasto lords nodded and all unsheathed their katana's.

"Let's make this even..." The vasto lord looked at two of the others and they both backed out.

"You are too kind my friend." Yasatur said. The vasto lord didn't respond and used sonido. Yasatur's eyes widened as the vasto lord appeared behind him swinging his katana to try to decapitate Yasatur. He fell to the ground luckily dodging the katana then swung his sword trying to uppercut the vasto lord in the throat.

(Halibel)  
Halibel unsheathed Tiburon, which was kept on her back horizontally. She let it twirl for a little before readying it to attack the vasto lord coming at her. Before the vasto lord could attack however, Halibel disappeared. The vasto lord's eyes widened behind his helmet. Halibel appeared behind him and was about to slash Tiburon into him. The vasto lord put his katana up behind his back and caught Tiburon before it could hit him. Halibel's eyes narrowed on the vasto lord as she forced her sword more into the steel of the katana. The vasto lord tried to withstand her attack and started to use both hands.

"Romper el alma, Tiburon." Her sword grew a large yellow pattern of hellish energy as the vasto lord's eyes widened. He tried to escape by using Sonido but it was no use as the sword launched and explosion. The vasto lord fell back onto the ground as blood splattered along the way. The vasto lord's helmet fell off revealing his face. His eyes were pure white and his hair was as well. He had markings running all over his face. Halibel then walked up to him and lifted her sword.

"I'm sorry..." Halibel said sadly as she thrusted her sword into the vasto lord's chest. He let tears fall from his eyes as blood seeped from his mouth and chest. He stopped moving after a moment. Halibel pulled out her sword and sheathed it. She looked back at the vasto lord then looked as Derak and Yasatur continued to battle the others.

(Derak)

"You look very inexperienced." The vasto lord in front of him said. Derak's expression changed, as he got more annoyed as the vasto lord continued to comment on his looks.

"You are new to this whole thing are you? This fight should be easy-" "Don't jump to conclusions asshole." Derak said as he twirled his halberd before aiming it at him.

"Very well then." The vasto lord disappeared and reappeared two feet away from Derak as his eyes widened. The katana nearly sliced his head off as Derak ducked. He then swung his halberd at the vasto lord who dodged the attack.

"A bit more clever than I thought." The vasto lord said. "But it still isn't enough." The vasto lord lunged himself at Derak with his katana about to stab him. Derak evaded the attack then threw his halberd into the back of the vasto lord's neck.

"Rahhh!" The vasto lord screamed as the halberd cut through his spinal column and vocal cords. It then sliced out the other side and the vasto lord's head fell to the ground along with his body. Blood filled the floor as Derak lowered his halberd.

"Now I know what Yasatur meant by these guys not being as strong as the new vasto lords...sheesh...if I was face to face with a new one...I would be so screwed."

(Yasatur)

The vasto lord stepped back as Yasatur continued to try to slash him.

"Hmm...Both of my subordinates are dead...they were weak anyhow...but...still...I'm surprised your friends killed them easily."

"I regret to tell you this...but the vasto lords out in Hueco Mundo aren t like you guys. The ones up there are stronger and more than anything you could ever be." Yasatur said with a grin. The vasto lord nodded in agreement.

"I know...but...we keep what is left of ourselves here...actually...the vasto lord up there are 100 times stronger than us...we are just simple guardians...for...the terebrim...it looks as though the odds have turned against me...but...until you defeat me...I will not let you pass..." He raised his sword then charged at Yasatur who grinned. The Vasto lord's attack was blocked by Yasatur who began to speak.

"You are different from many people I ve seen...I'm surprised a gentleman such as yourself is down in this godforsaken place." The vasto lord smiled under his helmet at his compliment and lowered his guard.

"Cheap moves are everything." Yasatur said as he forced his blade down on the katana, causing it to drop to the ground. The vasto lord tried to grab it only as Yasatur swung his blade into the vasto lords gut. He then pulled it out and the vasto lord fell to the ground. "Dammit...how could I...lose to a cheap move like that...?" Yasatur just grinned at his anger and yelled in victory. He then looked at Halibel who had a disappointed look on her face and looked away from him.

"Dammit!" Yasatur said in his mind. "Cheap moves...also...get you nowhere...with woman..." He sighed and looked at the vasto lord who was gripping his wound in pain.

"Do I have passage?" Yasatur asked.

"Y-yes...what would you like me and my fellow men to do...Yasatur..."

"I want you to go down the tunnel and help our friend out. He's battling against a large mass of hollows and he needs help."

"Understood...sir..." He was about to get up when Yasatur stopped him. "You're coming with us...we could use you and five other men." The vasto lord nodded and called forth five of his best men to follow them into the next room. The other vasto lords set out to help Tiduuk who was facing Terei in a hell-bent battle.

(Tiduuk)

Tiduuk and Terei continued to fight a never-ending battle as the axe and katana clashed repeatedly as large portions of reiastu released from both of them.

"How the hell can you withstand my attacks?" Terei asked.

"Because, I'm a badass." Tiduuk simply replied causing Terei to get furious.

"I have something in store for you..." Terei said as he lifted his katana, pointing the tip at Tiduuk.

"What would that be?" Tiduuk asked. Suddenly, a large yellow light started to form at the tip of the sword causing Tiduuk's eyes to widen.

"Grand...Ray...Cero.." The light fired a large mass of energy hitting Tiduuk's body directly.

"How'd ya like that Mr. Badass." Terei said laughing. Tiduuk slowly got up as his charred body made it difficult for him to move. Blood seeped out of his armor and he proceeded to take off his helmet.

"What's it like under that helm-" Terei's eyes widened as the helmet fell to the ground. A mask started to form on Tiduuk's face.

"My power...causes...the hollowfication process to begin...I can't stop now...I must kill you..." His purple eyes fired with anger and his axe was turning pure white and purple. His armor started to turn a mixture of purple and white as well.

"Damn you!" Terei yelled as he charged at Tiduuk with everything he had. He struck his katana at Tiduuk's chest. Tiduuk narrowed his eyes at Terei and a blue light started to form at his nose. Terei's eyes widened.

"Ce...Ce...Ce-Cero!" Terei had no time to dodge as the blue light came flying towards him. He aimed his sword again and fired the best cero he could muster in order to defend himself. The two Cero's collided and they fought for dominance as both Terei and Tiduuk had trouble trying to push forward. Terei brought forth all his strength and his cero became the dominant as it smashed into Tiduuk's body sending him to the ground.

"Dammit..." Tiduuk said in a hollowed voice. "I can't...defeat him...can I...? He looked at the ground as he stood up.

"Well...the end of the line I guess..." He lifted his axe and made one last charge at Terei who raised his katana one more time. He suddenly used sonido causing Tiduuk's eyes to widen.

"Wha-" Blood flew out of his mouth and splattered across the ground. He looked to see Terei in front of him. Terei had thrusted the katana right through Tiduuk's heart. Tiduuk was unable to move as Terei pulled the sword out of Tiduuk and looked Down at him.

"You fought well...but...I am the better warrior in this fight..." Terei was about to walk away when a countless amount of the Vasto lords appeared before him all unsheathing their katana's.

"By the order of our commander, we must stop you from killing that man!" Terei watched as the Vasto lords all charged at him.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Terei said as he aimed his katana for another Cero.

(Meanwhile)

The five other vasto lords and the commander secured the chamber.

"Alright, the area is secured...what do we do now?" Asked the Vasto lord commander.

"You fought well...I want to know your name." Yasatur said.

"My name is Krine." The vasto lord said.

"Honorable name." Yasatur commented. Krine nodded and continued to check the area. Derak talked with some of the other Vasto lords as Halibel sat on the ground waiting for something to happen.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" Yasatur asked. Halibel shrugged and he sat down next to her. "What's up?" Yasatur asked.

"Nothing much." Halibel replied and looked at the Terebrim. "So we're finally here eh?" Halibel sighed.

"Yep..." Yasatur said.

"What now?" Halibel asked.

"We wait until the Terebrim is ready to be moved...that'll take about half an hour." Halibel and Yasatur both sighed. Halibel suddenly leaned on Yasatur causing his face to go red.

"Halibel! What the hell!"

"I'm tired...shut the hell up." She rested her eyes and breathed silently as she went into a deep slumber. Yasatur smiled.

"The woman I loved ever since I met her...is this really happening?" His smile faded when two of the Vasto lords opened the gate as another Vasto lord in bloodied armor fell to his knees. The two-vasto lords closed the door and barricaded it.

"Sir...that espada...he...he...killed everyone..." Everyone's eyes widened. Halibel woke up with her widened as well.

"Even Tiduuk?" Asked Yasatur. The Vasto lord slowly nodded then fell to the ground lifeless.

"He's...dead..." Krine said sighing. Yasatur looked down at the ground. Halibel put a hand on his shoulder easing his pain. It was interrupted as the door blew open and the two-vasto lords guarding it were blown to pieces. Yasatur took out his sword As Halibel unsheathed Tiburon. Derak looked at both of them as he took out his halberd. Krine and the remaining four Vasto lords prepared to defend the Terebrim.

"It's the espada! He's here!" The four-vasto lord charged at the espada. One Vasto lord got face to face with Terei only to have his head chopped off. The next one tried to counter-attack. It failed as both his arms flew onto the ground with blood Splattering everywhere. The other two charged at either side. Terei took his left hand and pressed it against ones face. He took his katana and stabbed it into the one on the right sides face. He then crushed the man on the left side with his hand And both Vasto lords fell down to the ground dead. Terei then looked at Krine who was now charging at him.

"Krine! No!" Yasatur yelled. Krine ignored Yasatur's warnings and used sonido to get behind Terei. He thought he was going to hit Terei, unfortunately not. Terei swung his sword and sliced Krine across the chest. Blood poured all over the ground as Krine fell onto it dying. Terei then aimed his katana at Krine. "Cero..." He said as the bright yellow light flew into Krine's body.

"No!" Yasatur yelled as he and Derak charged at Terei.

"Your gonna pay!" Derak yelled as he leaped into the air with his halberd aiming down at Terei.

"Big mistake..." Terei said with a grin. He then disappeared and reappeared face to face with Derak whose eyes were widened.

"No..." Was all Derak could say as Terei put his left hand on Derak's face. Derak's face then suddenly blew up, sending him crashing into the ground next to Halibel who was in shock.

"Derak...Derak!!!" Halibel screamed as she ran next to him. His face was completely gone. Blood was everywhere, on his armor, on the ground and walls, even on her. Halibel looked at Terei in anger but noticed Yasatur charging at him in blind Anger.

"Terei! I'm gonna kill you!!!" Yasatur yelled as he swung his sword at him. Terei disappeared and reappeared near Halibel whose eyes were widened in shock. She was about to bring up her weapon when Terei thrusted his sword at her.

"No!!!" It all happened in one moment. Blood splattered onto Halibel's face and body and she looked up. Her eyes widened and she looked at Yasatur who had both hands on her shoulders. They were near lip contact. Halibel couldn't speak or inhale Any more air as Yasatur slid down onto the ground with his blood sliding off onto Halibels whole front side. Her eyes only looked at Terei who was looking at her as well.

"You...killed...everyone...you killed...my friends...my family...and you still think...you can get the terebrim...?" Halibel got her conscious back as she continued to tremble. She quickly stabbed her sword into Terei's gut. Blood splattered on both of them and continued to spray out of Terei as Halibel continued to twist and turn the sword causing blood to spray out of Terei in even more disgusting ways. Terei couldn't move as Halibel continued to slice him with her sword. She sliced her sword into his Left shoulder and sliced it down into the chest and gut. She then brought the sword up and sliced his neck open, tearing his vocal cords as blood sprayed everywhere.

"Terei!!!" Halibel screamed one more time as a yellow light came out of her sword. Terei fell to the ground dead. His mask was on the ground. Some of it cracked. Blood was all over the chamber. Halibel turned to see the Terebrim appear in the Center of the room. She was about to pick it up when it suddenly began to crack. Her eyes filled with tears as the stone shattered.

"How...could I care anyways...my home...is already gone..." She walked up to Yasatur and traced his blood with her fingers. She then smudged the blood with her armor making it mixed. She put the mask over her face and it glued on. She Took one last look at the area then walked out of the chamber. When she was out of the chamber and into the menos forest, she then continued to walk the large hollow ground waiting for something to happen...which...was soon to come...

* * *

Please comment and review. This is my longest chapter. Next chapter will not be a flashback! I promise. I hoped you liked it ^^.

* * *

TRANSLATION!

Spanish

asesino mancha divina

divine taint killer

* * *

Break the soul, Tiburon.

Romper el alma, Tiburon.

(German)

* * *

Gib mir den Herrn der heiligen Geist.  
Give me the mind of the sacred lord.

* * *

Gib mir die R stung des K nigs verlassen.  
Give me the armor of the forsaken king.

* * *

Gib mir die der Teufel Sohn Axt. Give me the axe of the devils son.

Gib mir den Kopf von den Vertiefungen Helm. Give me the helmet of the hollows head.

* * *

Zu guter Letzt ... geben Sie mir die Seele der g ttlichen Verlassene.  
And finally...give me the soul of the divine forsaken one.

* * *

wecken ... Einsamkeit der Nachkommen

Awaken...Solitude of Descendants.


	7. Peace

A/N: NO FLASHBACKS IN THIS CHAPTER! YEA BOI! ALL HALIBEL AND ICHIGO! THAT'S RIGHT! PRAISE ME BIZNITCHEZ PRAISE ME! *evil laugh* hahaha...hehehe...oh...uh...uhm...hollow took over me uh....anyways...use any music you like and please comment and review. oh and,

2,300 HITS FOR THIS STORY IN JUST UNDER A WEEK! I THANK ALL OF YOU! AND 3/4 OF THOSE PEOPLE ARE STICKING WITH THIS STORY! I THANK ALL MY REVIEWERS AND VIEWERS OF THIS STORY! I MEAN IT!.

* * *

BLEACH THE TSENUNDRA CHRONICLES CHAPTER 4 "Peace"

* * *

Halibel woke up panting heavily as the moonlight shined through the window. She continued to remember her friends and past as tears fell from her eyes.

"Can't sleep?" A voice asked. Halibel slowly tilted her head to the left and saw Ichigo resting his back on the side of his desk looking at her. Halibel turned away and nodded slowly.

"Me neither." Ichigo said. Halibel looked back at him in question.

"Why can't you...?" Halibel asked. Ichigo's eyes saddened. He then noticed her tears and skipped to a different topic.

"Why are you crying? Bad dream?" He asked. Halibel shaked her head.

"No...I'm just..." She couldn't finish her sentence as her body quivered. Ichigo stood up and sat on the bed. He put his hand on her cheek and removed her tears. By the time, he realized what he was doing, Halibel slapped his hand away.

"Ichigo...I..." More tears streamed down her face in regret. "S-sorry..." She said very quietly, almost like a whisper.

"Was...it a dream from your past...?" Ichigo asked with a different tone of voice causing Halibel to look back up at him. She nodded. He then put his hand on hers.

"If...you ever...need to talk about something...you can come talk to me..." His voice was deep and quiet. His eyes filled with mystery, and that was something Halibel had seen since the beginning. His face was redder then hers. Halibel then nodded As Ichigo stood, back up and sat back on the floor.

"Ichigo...I have...a request...actually..." Halibel said. Ichigo looked at her with a light smile. "Yea? I'm listening." Ichigo said.

"Could you...talk to that girl...Orihime...about...reviving...my...fraccion...?" Ichigo's eyes widened a little.

"Sure...I mean...they were very close to you...right?" Ichigo asked.

"Yea..." Halibel said.

"I'll ask her tomorrow." Ichigo said.

"We do have one problem...though..." Halibel stated. He looked back at her.

"Eh?"

"We need to find a piece of their mask or body right...?" Halibel asked. Ichigo nodded and sighed.

"It's only been a week...plus...cleanup is not an option for soul reapers...so...actually...wanna go right now?" Ichigo asked. Halibel nodded and she sat up. Ichigo remembered that she was in a t-shirt, underwear, and nothing else. He looked at her Slender body blushing intensely.

"What is it?" Halibel asked. Ichigo quickly turned away.

"N-nothing...let's...let's go..." His blush grew redder and redder. Halibel then let her underwear fall to the ground. Ichigo turned and his eyes nearly fell out.

"The hell!" Ichigo screamed and turned away. Halibel just looked at him.

"Any other clothing around here?" She asked.

"I'll g-go...ge-get...s-some...from...yu-yuzu..." He quickly ran out the door and went into Yuzu's room. He silently went to her closet and found a pair of underwear. Ichigo then noticed the lights were on and he turned to see Yuzu yawning and Looking at him.

"Ichi-nii...watcha doin...?" Yuzu asked. Ichigo quickly hid the pair of underwear behind his back and spread a fake smile. "N-nothing...my sweet little sister..." Ichigo said with an unusually happy tone.

"Dammit all to hell!" Ichigo cursed in his mind still smiling.

"What's that behind your back...?" Yuzu asked.

"Uh..." Ichigo was about to try and explain when Halibel entered the room.

"Oi...Yuzu can I borrow your underwear for a day?" Halibel asked yawning. Ichigo nearly coughed up his insides as he nearly fainted. (His face looks like this "O.O")

"Sure." Yuzu replied. "Ichi-nii...if that s what you needed you could have just woke me up..." She smiled. Ichigo scratched the back of his head then passes the underwear to halibel and she walked back to the room.

"I'm going to get something to drink...I'm thirsty as hell...want to come Yuzu?" Ichigo asked. Yuzu nodded. They both went down to the kitchen. Ichigo opened the refrigerator as Yuzu got the glasses.

"Hali-chan wasn't wearing any bottoms...care to explain?" Yuzu asked.

"She doesn't care if other people see her naked! I'm telling you! She would change in front of the whole freakin world if she wanted to!" Ichigo stated. Yuzu giggled causing Ichigo to lower his anger and smile. Ichigo poured both him and Yuzu a glass Of milk and they drank it at the same time, yawned at the same time, and sighed at the same time.

(Meanwhile)

"Oi, oi, oi what the hell is with all the noise." Isshun kicked open Ichigo's door with his eyes closed and walked in.

"Oi! Ichigo! Keep it down I'm trying to sle-" His eyes opened wide and he froze dead. "Ho-ho hooooly...s--t..." Isshun said with a large burst of red appearing on his cheeks as he began to stutter.

(Ichigo and Yuzu)

"Let's go back to bed." Yuzu said. Ichigo smiled. "Okay." He replied. They walked upstairs and saw Isshun staring at something in Ichigo's room. Ichigo's face grew red with anger and he charged at his father.

"Dammit dad!" He kicked him in the face. He looked and saw Halibel with underwear on and she was now pulling up her pants. He sighed in relief and went to deal with his father.

"You..." Ichigo slowly walked towards Isshun as Yuzu tried to calm him down. Halibel watched as she tilted her head with her arms crossed.

"My son...I was just going to tell you...to stop...ma-ma-making...so...much...no-noise...hehe..." Isshun's efforts failed miserably.

"Damn you..." Ichigo lifted his fist and swung it at Isshun.

"Ahhh!" Isshun screamed.

(5 minutes of hellish beating later.)

"My son...you got it all wrong...I didn't..." Isshun was cut off as Ichigo kicked him in the face.

"C'mon Halibel let's go." Ichigo said. Halibel took it as an order and followed him. Yuzu then asked where they were going.

"Just taking a walk." Ichigo said. They left the house and began to walk to where the battleground was.

"This walk is gonna take forever!" Ichigo sighed. Halibel didn't say anything as they continued to walk. They said nothing to each other on the way to the battleground. Ichigo felt like something was wrong.

"We're here..." Said Ichigo.

"I'll look for the masks since I'm the only one who knows what they look like." Halibel said.

"I want to help as well." Ichigo said as he started searching for masks. Halibel made a light smile and started her search as well. An hour past as they continued looking for the three masks of Halibel's fraccion.

"Christ, this is taking forever-" Ichigo picked up a mask and smiled. "Found one..." He continued looking. Halibel also found one and smiled. "Sun-sun..." She set the mask down and continued searching.  
They both caught sight of the last mask and both put their hand on it. Ichigo's was on top of Halibel's. They both blushed and quickly looked away from each other. Ichigo gave her the mask he had found.

"You found Apache...I found Sun-sun...and...We both found Mila-rose." She smiled. Ichigo smiled as well.

"We'll bring them to Inoue tomorrow and everything will be fine." He reassured. Halibel suddenly hugged him causing Ichigo's face to grow redder.

"Halibel..."

"Thank you...so much...Ichigo..." She let tears fall from her face as Ichigo put his arms around her. "I really didn't do anything..." Ichigo said.

"But you did..." She let a smile spread across her face. Halibel released the hug then looked at the masks.

"Let's head back now." She suggested. Ichigo nodded and they both headed home. Ichigo opened the door to his room and Halibel went in and put the masks on the desk. Ichigo closed the door behind him then sat in the chair as Halibel sat on the Bed.

"Ichigo...actually...there's something I want to ask you..." Halibel felt unsure to ask him this but she wanted to know.

"What is it...?" Ichigo asked.

"It's...about your mother..." Ichigo shuddered and looked down at the floor. His hands shaked a little and his hair covered his eyes.

"You...want to know...why...she's not here...right?" Ichigo guessed. Halibel slowly nodded.

"A damned hollow killed her..." Halibel's eyes widened. Ichigo's voice grew with anger not knowing what he was even saying to her.

"I've hated hollows since then...I wanted to kill every last one of those bastards!" Halibel's heart shattered at the words he was saying.

"Hollows do nothing but feed off living souls for their own good...I'm sick of it-" "I bet you are..." Halibel interrupted. Ichigo gasped then looked at Halibel. Tears fell from her eyes as she put her hand on her heart.

"It hurts Ichigo...I know I don't have one...but...it hurts...why...does it hurt Ichigo...why..." Ichigo finally realized what he has said and he was now full of regret.

"I'm sorry...about your mother...I really am...it's just...I can't..." More tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Halibel...I didn't mean that...I...I..." He stood up and tried to pull her into a hug, but Halibel slapped his hands away. They looked into each other s eyes. Both of them were raining tears. Ichigo flew his arms around her. She struggled for a minute But let her arms rest as she sobbed into his chest.

"I'm so sorry Halibel...I'm so sorry...I never meant to hurt you...I'm so sorry...please...forgive me..." Halibel put her arms around his back. Ichigo held her even tighter.

"Ichigo...is...my race...really...that horrible...?" She asked.

"No...Of course not..." Ichigo said. Ichigo took his hand and began to caress her cheek gently.

"I'm such an asshole..." Ichigo stated. "Yep..." Halibel agreed. They both let out a small laugh.

"I'm tired..." Halibel said. "Me too..." Ichigo said. He got onto the floor and lied down on his small bed. Halibel's face turned red and she stopped looking at him.

"What...is it...?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo...you...can...sleep up here tonight if you want to." Ichigo's face nearly melted.

"I couldn't possibly do something like that." Ichigo stated. Halibel sighed. "Alright...goodnight." She took off her socks and pants then got under the covers. Ichigo turned off the lights then sat on the floor. He then saw Halibel's face facing the moon. He sighed and said to himself "Just this once..." He got up and got into the bed, causing Halibel's eyes to widen.

"Just this once." Ichigo stated. Halibel smiled with a flush of red on her cheeks as she turned to face him.

"It feels so nice to be in my own bed again." Ichigo grinned. "Along with a girl being beside you." Halibel added.

"And an old one at that." He laughed only to be punched in the face by Halibel.

"On second thought...you can sleep on the flo-" "Just kidding!" Ichigo said. They both fell asleep only to have a surprise next morning. One that would make the house of peace, a war...

(Next morning)

Ichigo woke up and yawned. He looked down to see Halibel lying on his chest causing him to blush. He then turned to his alarm clock.

"Oh s---...it's almost 9:00 AM...dad always wakes me up at 9:00 AM...I got 2 minutes." He tried to get up but the noticed Halibel was completely attached to him with his legs intertwined with hers. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his back.

"Dammit..." He started to slowly unwrap their legs. 1 minute past.

"Dammit!" One minute left. He got the legs untangled and he tried to unwrap her arms.

"Dammit!!!" 30 seconds left. He got one arm unwrapped. "She has a strong grip!" He almost had the last arm untangled.

"Daaaaamiiiit!" 2 seconds left. He unwrapped the arms as Isshun came barging in with alligator tears.

"Ichigo! Great news! Our third da-" He looked to see Ichigo in front of the bed with one arm going out like a fist, the other going out to the window and he was on one leg frozen still.

"Uh..." Isshun shaked his head. "Puberty hits so fast."

"Son! Our third daughter is waiting downstairs!" Isshun ran downstairs leaving Ichigo to chase after him.

"How many times have I told you dad to not do any weird s--- when a guest is he-" He stopped dead and looked who was at the kitchen table. A pair of violet eyes stared at him.

"Rukia..."

* * *

A/N: Large cliffhanger eh? yea. One thing and I know alot of you have probably been wondering this. Where the hell is Kon and Karen? Karen is indeed in the kurosaki household I just haven't showed her yet. Kon is with rukia. So...yea...I hoped you liked it.

Comment and review please!

* * *

soul:I love writing.

Ichigo: Indeed

Halibel:so romantic.

Sean connery: Like your mother last night Trebek! (famous laugh)


	8. War

A/N: Again use any music you think fits well. I laughed my butt off making this chapter. I have a random sense of humor so if you don't think some of this is funny then I understand.

2,500 views within a week along with 23 reviews so far. I feel so special ^^.

Please comment, ask questions, and most of all, Review!!!

* * *

BLEACH THE TSENUNDRA CHRONICLES CHAPTER 5 "WAR"

* * *

"Rukia..." Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Ichigo..." A smile spread across rukia's face and a tear fell from her cheek.

"Are...you alright now...?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course she's alright dumb s---! She's Rukia!" A very familiar voice was coming from Rukia's shoulder.

"Kon?" Ichigo felt happiness strike his heart. Never had he been so happy to see Kon and Rukia. Rukia suddenly ran and hugged Ichigo. Kon was flown off her shoulder and sent flying into the wall.

"Ichigo...I missed you..." She sniffled as Ichigo just stood there. He then heard a pair of footsteps coming from the stairway.

"Ichi-nii, who would be visiting us at this hour..." Yuzu's voice trailed off as she saw a pair of violet eyes looking at her.

"Rukia-chan!" She ran up to her and hugged her tightly. Another pair of footsteps were heard.

"What's with all the racket down here..." Karin's voice trailed off and she immediately ran up to hug Rukia along with Yuzu. Ichigo was in the middle of it. Isshun suddenly ran in from behind and squeezed them all.

"Dammit dad!" Ichigo yelled as he was being crushed.

"We're one big happy family again!" Isshun said as alligator tears fell from his face. Kon rested himself on Rukia's shoulder and sighed. "Yea...until I get thrown into another wall again." Kon muttered.

"Damn straight Kon." Ichigo replied with a grin.

"Why's everyone up so early?" Everyone heard another pair of footsteps and a voice.

"S---!" Ichigo said in his mind. Halibel stopped at the last pair of steps to see everyone looking at her then back at Rukia.

"Ichigo...who...the hell...is this...?" Rukia asked.

"Dammit..." Ichigo sighed. Halibel looked at Ichigo then back at Rukia.

"I got this." Isshun whispered in Ichigo's ears. "This fine woman right here is one of Ichigo's best friends! Her name is Tia Halibel and she is going to be staying at our house for a while due to family incidents." Isshun looked back at Ichigo with a Thumbs up.

"Dammit dad thank you!" Ichigo said in his mind. (Father-son relationship sparked)

"Wha..." Kon's mouth drooled as he looked at Halibel's breasts. "It's a magical wonderland! Come to Kon my love!" Kon magically flew and rested his head on one of Halibel's breast. She looked down and her eye twitched.

"Uh...what the hell...?" Halibel pried Kon off and threw him at the wall. Rukia turned away with ferocity in her eyes.

"Dammit...she has larger breasts then me! She has a better chance of being with Ichigo!" She put her hand into a fist and shaked it. "No...It s fine...breast size doesn't matter to men...does it...?" Rukia sighed then looked back.

"So...Halibel...where have you been sleeping...?"

"S---!" Ichigo screamed in his mind.

"Ichigo's room." Halibel stated. Rukia shuttered.

"Where...exactly...?" She asked.

"On his bed." Rukia was dying now.

"Where did he sleep?" Rukia asked.

"On the floor." Halibel said. Rukia sighed in relief.

"Ichigo, if you don't mind, I'm moving my stuff into your closet." Rukia stated. Ichigo nodded as she walked upstairs with her things.

"Dammit..." Ichigo fell to his knees. "Dammit!!!" Isshun patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry my son...the tension has begun to grow into a love triangle...where Rukia and Halibel must fight to the death over you!" Isshun stated with a powerful voice.

"Wha-what!?" Halibel blushed.

"Dad! That isn't what I meant dammit!" Ichigo yelled with a red face punching Isshun. Ichigo and Halibel went back upstairs and noticed Rukia looking at the small bed in the middle.

"Ichigo...this bed is perfectly neat...you didn't sleep in it last night..." Rukia stated still looking down at the sheets.

"I made it this morning...uh...hehe..." Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

"You never make your bed asshole." Rukia stated looking at him with anger.

"Uh-oh..." Ichigo was about to die and he knew it.

"I made the bed this morning." Halibel interrupted. "Oh thank god." Ichigo said in his mind releasing held in air.

"Oh...okay then." Rukia sighed then jumped into the closet, unpacking her things.

"Does she really sleep in there?" Halibel asked.

"Yep." Ichigo said. When Rukia finally unpacked all her things, she sat down in the closet.

"So...Ichigo...where do you know her from...?" Rukia asked. Ichigo looked at Halibel then locked the door.

"Rukia...we need to tell you this...but you need to promise us...not to freak out...understood...?" Ichigo asked.

"That you two are dating!?" Rukia blurted out causing both Ichigo and Halibel to blush and scream "No!"

"Ichigo...are we sure we should tell her...?" Halibel asked uncertain.

"We have to...she will find out sooner or later anywa-" "Just say it already!" Rukia yelled.

"Tia Halibel...is...the 3rd espada..." Rukia's eyes widened and she looked at Halibel.

"No way...no f---ing way..." Rukia said as she backed up. "Ichigo...do you realize how much trouble soul society is gonna put you through if they find out about this-" "I know..." Ichigo interrupted. "I found her on the streets...she was dying...I Couldn t just leave her ther-" "Yea you could!" Rukia yelled. Halibel felt her chest tighten and she stared at the floor.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled at her. This time it wasn't like their usual arguments. Ichigo was mad at her. Rukia gulped while looking at the ferocity in Ichigo's eyes.

"Sorry...Ichi-" "Don't apologize to me..." Ichigo looked at Halibel.

"Sorry...Halibel...it's just that..." Rukia couldn't finish her sentence.

"I know...soul reapers...hate us...for what we've done...but...after Aizen betrayed me...I had nowhere else to turn to...and...He found me...I won't stop you from hating me...but I will stop you from blaming this on Ichigo..." Halibel looked up at Rukia who was wide-eyed.

"I...understand..." Rukia said. Ichigo smiled.

"Now...Halibel...let's revive your fraccion..." Ichigo said. Halibel smiled and Rukia's eyes widened.

"How on earth are you going to do that?" Rukia asked.

"We're going to ask Orihime...if she would be so kind..." Ichigo said causing Rukia to stand up. "Are you sure she would do that?" Rukia asked.

"She would do anything for me..." Ichigo stated. Rukia knew she would and nodded.

"Mind if I come with you...I haven't...seen Orihime in a while so..." Ichigo nodded at Rukia's request and she smiled. Halibel didn't want her to come though; she just wanted to be alone with Ichigo, though she didn't know why. They began to walk to Orihime's house as tension grew between the two girls as they walked behind him.

"So...what's your relationship with Ichigo...?" Halibel asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Rukia asked with a blush.

"Just asking..." Halibel said.

"Well..." Rukia grinned. "We're planning on getting married this summer because he loves me so much." Halibel nearly fainted and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Are you serious?" Halibel screamed causing Ichigo to look at them.

"What's going on here?" Ichigo asked. The two girls scratched the back of their heads.

"Uh hehehehehe nothing...just girl talk." They both said. Ichigo shrugged and continued walking.

"How long have you known him for?" Rukia asked.

"For about a week." Halibel replied.

"I ve been with him ever since childhood." Rukia declared.

"No you haven't...you re a shinigami...you couldn't be with him that early...I think you were with him for only...one or two years." Halibel guessed. Rukia shuddered because she was right.

"Nonsense!" She lied. "I've been with him for more than five yea-" "No you haven t" Ichigo interrupted causing her to shudder again.

"You've only been with me for nearly two years...wait...what are you talking about anyways?" Ichigo asked causing Rukia and Halibel to flinch.

"Uh...ya know...just...talking bout life..." Rukia said as they both scratched the back of their heads.

"Ooookaaay then..." Ichigo shrugged and they continued to walk.

"Dammit Ichigo." Rukia muttered as Halibel smirked.

"Sooo, how long have you been an espada?" Rukia asked.

"I joined the espada 347 years ago." She answered. Rukia grinned.

"And how old are you?" Rukia asked.

"About...640." Halibel replied.

"Alright! She's an old hag and I'm only 170! I have a much better chance with Ichigo! But those breasts are worrying me..." She said in her mind.

"Are those fake?" Rukia asked pointing at Halibel's chest. Halibel spit in shock then looked at her.

"Do you have a problem with my chest girl!?" Halibel asked.

"Yea, it looks like you can suffocate all of Karakura with those juggies." Halibel grew red then pointed at Rukia's chest.

"Look at yours flat-chest!" Halibel stated. Rukia looked down and frowned.

"Mine can support a third world country! Don't you dare call me flat-chested!"

"Those can't even support a family of one." Halibel stated.

"Yours are just for show." Rukia commented.

"You re just jealous." Halibel said.

"Orihime's is bigger than yours actually." Rukia grinned as Halibel stopped dead with wide eyes.

"You mean...?" Rukia nodded at her questioning look.

"She has a better chance with Ichigo then both of us."

"Daaaamiiiitt!" Halibel yelled to the heavens causing Ichigo to look back again.

"What the hell!?" Ichigo yelled in question.

"We're here!" Ichigo said. Ichigo then knocked on the door and a very familiar face locked eyes with him.

"Kurosaki-kun...?"

"Hey Orihime..." Ichigo said. Both Halibel and Rukia's jaw dropped as they looked at her chest.

"They grew!!!" Rukia screamed out causing both Ichigo and Inoue to look at her.

"I mean uhm..." Inoue locked eyes with rukia and a smile spread across her face as a couple of tears fell from her face.

"Rukia...you re...okay..." She sniffled then ran at Rukia at full force. She pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so glad your okay!" She continued to cry into Rukia's shoulder. Rukia spread a warm smile and wrapped her arms around Inoue.

"It's okay Orihime...its okay..." Rukia let a few tears fall from her face as well. Halibel let a smile spread across her face at the heart-warming moment. She then noticed Ichigo with a light smile. Ichigo saw her looking at him and she quickly looked Away with a red face. They released the hug and Inoue looked at Halibel with a confused expression.

"Who's this?" She asked looking at Ichigo.

"She's Halibel uhm...let's discuss this inside please..." Ichigo requested. Inoue nodded and let them in. They sat around a little table.

"So...who is she exactly...?" Inoue asked.

"She's Tia Halibel...otherwise...known as...the third espada..." Inoue's eyes widened and fear struck her face. Halibel didn't bother to see her reaction and kept her head hung low.

"She's...the third Espada!?" Inoue questioned.

"Yes...but don't worry...Aizen betrayed her...she doesn't mean any harm." Ichigo said as he looked up at Inoue who locked eyes with him.

"I have a request from her and I want you to do it...please...?" Inoue thought then nodded slowly.

"If...it's what you want...Kurosaki-kun..." Inoue replied.

"Can...You please revive her fraccion..." Ichigo requested. Inoue's eyes widened even more and she interrupted.

"But Kurosaki-kun! What if she's just using us for her own objectives-" "Inoue!" Ichigo interrupted. Inoue hasn't heard Ichigo call her by her first name for a long time. She stared into his eyes, which were filled with ferocity. She couldn't look at his Face then nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry Inoue...but please...just trust me..." Ichigo pleaded.

"I would never distrust you Kurosaki-kun..." Inoue replied. Ichigo showed her three mask fragments.

"This will take me a while but I will get all three of them back to normal within today." Inoue promised. She then looked at Halibel and smiled. Halibel returned the smile.  
She began the healing process and was doing all three of them at once.

"Are you sure about doing them all at once?" Ichigo asked uncertain. Inoue nodded and continued to regenerate the trio. Half an hour passed and Inoue was growing tired.

"Kurosaki-kun...I'm almost finished...but...I'm losing a lot of...spirit energy..." Halibel and Rukia looked up suspiciously.

"Could you...give me some of yours...?" Inoue asked with a hint of red.

"Sure...but...how...?" Ichigo asked.

"Not mouth to mouth, not mouth to mouth, please for the love of god not mouth to mouth!" Halibel and rukia pleaded in the background.

"Just put your hands on my shoulders and..." Her voice trailed off for a second and she continued. "Lay your body on my back...It...Should...uhm...be enough...then...just concentrate on releasing some of your spirit energy..." Inoue grew a large Blush. Ichigo did as well and put his hands on her shoulders then rested his body on hers cautiously. Halibel and Rukia were on the verge of killing everyone in blind fury as Inoue's spirit energy grew and the regeneration process grew faster.

Sun-sun, Apache, and Mila rose were all fully healed and they began to wake up.

"Oi...what the hell happened..." Apache grunted then sat up.

"I feel like...I'm...not burned!" Mila-rose stated.

"I feel...I feel...tired." Sun-sun stated. The trio then looked at Inoue and Ichigo then looked behind them to see Halibel and Rukia.

"Halibel...sama?" The trio questioned.

* * *

A/N: Comment, ask questions, review, and how'd ya like it? I thought it was a fun chapter. I took alot of enjoyment in writing this one lol. Cliffhangers rule! XD.

* * *

Soul:I love this story.

Ichigo"gonna marry it?

Soul: Shut up fool you have three girls that love you and only one will be the winner.

Ichigo:you and I both know who it's gonna be idiot.

Soul:Don't say i-

Ichigo: OI! EVERYONE! I'M BEING PAIRED UP WITH-

Soul:Cero!

Ichigo:OH SHIZZLE-(explosion of dark purple energy)


	9. Fraccion Madness

MUST READ:I put a pole up for Tsenundra chronicles if you want to vote in it. "what do you think of it?"

A/N: I thought this chapter was cool and I had fun writing it. I laughed my butt of at some parts as well. Please comment,ask questions, and my most favorite, please review. I love reviews ^^.

Use music if you want to.

already 30 reviews! Holy crap! 3,000 something hits! Holy crap. I never knew this story would be that popular. I'm very glad alot of you like it. It means alot to me. Have a fun time reading.

* * *

BLEACH THE TSENUNDRA CHRONICLES CHAPTER 6 "Fraccion Madness"

* * *

"Halibel...sama...?" The trio questioned. Halibel smiled and walked up to them.

"Yea girls...it's me..." She replied.

"But...I thought...we...died..." Apache said.

"Well...actually...you did." Halibel stated.

"Eh!?" The trio each had a confused expression on their face. Apache then looked at Inoue.

"It's that human!" Apache rose up and suddenly charged at Inoue who was wide-eyed. Everyone else s eyes widened as well as Apache swung her fist at Inoue. Ichigo stepped in front of her and Apache's fist hit his gut hard. A large vibration was felt Through the room. Apache slowly looked up at Ichigo who was staring down at her with anger.

"The girl behind me just brought you back to life...and yet you rise up and attack her? Tell me Apache...is this Instinct or unsought decisions." Ichigo continued to stare down at her. Apache withheld fear in her eyes as she suddenly saw a flash Image of Ichigo with a mask on. She stepped back and started to shake after the image. Halibel then saw Ichigo hunch over a little and she walked up to him.

"You alright?" She asked worryingly. Ichigo then whispered in her ear causing Rukia and even Inoue to look up in jealousy.

"Their...strong...that hurt..." Ichigo sighed as Halibel let out a small laugh. Ichigo then looked back at Inoue. "You okay?" Ichigo asked. Inoue blushed then nodded. "Good." Ichigo then looked at the Trio when Halibel began to explain everything.

"Girls, this girl is Inoue Orihime, she resurrected all of you and I hope you give her kind words and not heart-stabbing and painful remarks. The person next to me is Ichigo Kurosaki. He is a soul reaper." The girls eyes widened and they all looked at Ichigo with anger in their eyes.

"Halibel-sama! You can't be serious can you?! I mean...he's...a soul reaper...and...We are..." Apache's voice trailed off and Halibel began to speak again.

"This man...saved my life...actually..." Halibel said with some hesitation. "Give him your respect girls." Halibel ordered.

"Sorry for...punching you...and...Thank you for saving Halibel-sama." Apache said worried that Ichigo would be mad at her. Ichigo suddenly put his hand on her head and grinned.

"No harm done." Ichigo said. Apache looked up at him with wide-eyes and blushed. Mila-rose walked up to Ichigo.

"Thank you for saving Halibel-sama." Mila-rose said bowing at him. Ichigo just smiled. Sun-sun came up to him with her sleeve covering her mouth.

"Thank you...for saving Halibel-sama..." Sun-sun said hesitantly since she wasn't used to thanking people.

"Alright...now we need to change you into different clothes." Halibel said thinking.

"I already have mine ready." Sun-sun said. Mila-rose and Apache looked at her angrily. "Dammit sun-sun...you got everything!" Apache growled. Sun-sun just grinned behind her sleeve then asked Inoue where the bathroom was. Inoue told her then She walked off.

"Well, I'm gonna head home." Ichigo said yawning. "I am so damn tired." He then walked up to Inoue and put a hand on her shoulder. "Good job today Inoue." Ichigo said smiling.

"I didn't do all of it...you...know..." Inoue looked away blushing. Ichigo blushed as well remembering what he had to do.

"Halibel, Rukia, I'll see you later." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, I can come with you!" Rukia said.

"Yeaaaa let me think for a second here...No!"

"Why in the hell not?!" Rukia questioned. Ichigo scratched his chin and sighed.

"Because I'm going to have five girls following me the whole day!!! I need to spend the last moments of my regular life before it's too late!" Ichigo yelled. Rukia and Halibel sighed as Ichigo trudged off out of the house to his own.

"Five girls are gonna be following me for only god knows how long..." Ichigo let out a huge sigh then put his hand in his pockets before walking back home.

(Inoue's house)

"Sun-sun! Ya done yet! I wanna change!" Apache yelled. Sun-sun came out of the bathroom and the girls just tilted their heads. Sun-sun was wearing black pants and a black sweatshirt. It covered her whole body and none of her skin could be Seen. Only her face and hands.

"What up with the...gothic look? Apache asked.

"Afraid the boys are gonna druel over your body?" Mila-rose added. Sun-sun blushed and she replied, "No, It's just my clothing style. Rose...I bet your just gonna wear a bikini and stand in a street corner." Mila-rose grew furious.

"You calling me a prostitute girl?!" She questioned. Sun-sun just grinned and walked away. Apache was laughing her butt off only to stop when Mila-rose kicked her in the chest.

"Ow! I still need these things you know!" Apache yelled.

"You don't have any so shut up." Rose said. Halibel crossed her arms and sighed as Apache went into the bathroom to change. She came out wearing a white T-shirt that stopped at her belly button. She was wearing shorts as well.

"Me next!" Rose ran in then came out three minutes later. She was wearing long pants and a shirt that stopped after her breasts, revealing her whole stomach.

"Nearly topless." Apache commented.

"Shut up!" Rose yelled.

(Ichigo)

Ichigo stepped into his home and trudged up the staircase to see his dad on his bed looking at a magazine. Ichigo tilted his head in confusion.

"Dad...?" Isshun looked up with a red face.

"Son...look...I found this...in...The basement!!!" He showed him the contents of the magazine and Ichigo's face turned red.

"Dad! You pervert!" Ichigo yelled.

"But son...it's...a wonderful and godly magazine that contains information on how love works!"

"Dad...your messed up...wait...why the hell are you in my room...get your ass outta here dammit!" Ichigo threw him out and Isshun fell down the stairs. Ichigo then locked his door and rested himself on his bed.

"Iccchhhhiiiiiigo!!!" Kon landed on Ichigo's face.

"What....is it!" Ichigo asked throwing Kon into a wall causing him to bounce around the whole room.

"I'm!" He hit a wall. "Wondering!" He hit the window. "Where!" He flew into the closet. "Everyone is." Kon asked.

"I'm waiting for them to come back." Ichigo said as he layed down on the bed and sighed.

"Ichigo...I've been meaning to ask you something..." Kon sat next to his face.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Which one do you love more..." Ichigo looked at Kon.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked.

"Rukia or that Halibel girl?" Ichigo's face blushed at Kon's answer and he punched Kon's plushy body into a wall.

"What's that matter to you?!" Ichigo asked.

"I'm just wondering." Kon replied. Ichigo then looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

"Well...Rukia is abusive...bad-mouthed...always insults me...but...she's nice most of the time and...Knows how to get into my heart easily...Halibel...is strong...nice...beautiful...and...Mostly calm...It's hard to choose which one I love more..." Ichigo Sighed as Kon looked at him. They then heard a knock on the door. Ichigo got up and opened it.

"Ichigo!!! What the f---!?!?!?" Cried out Isshun with tears streaming down his face.

"What is it dammit?!" Ichigo asked with a shocked expression.

"You brought home the gold!!! Your an asshole my dear boy! Taking off with only two girls and now appearing back with five...my son...you abuse your virginity like a walrus and his bucket..."

"Dammit dad just let them up here!" Ichigo yelled. All five girls came in and sat down somewhere in Ichigo's room, with Halibel sitting on his bed. Ichigo closed the door and locked it then sat down next to Halibel.

"Okay...sleeping arrangements...uhm...Halibel and Rukia are gonna stay in here...and...The rest of you get the three spare beds in the basement."

"Awwww, Halibel-sama...do we have to sleep in the basement?!" Apache asked whining.

"Yes..." Halibel replied. Night soon came and the trio went into the basement, leaving Rukia, Halibel, and Ichigo in the same room. Ichigo turned off the lights and sat in his bed. Rukia sat in the closet glaring at Halibel.  
Halibel sat on the bed glaring at Rukia. Ichigo looked at both of them and sighed.

"This is gonna turn into one helluva room." Ichigo thought. Rukia's phone suddenly rang.

"Yea? Yep...yea,...wait...now?! Oh, come on! Fine fine...I'll be there in an hour." Rukia put her phone back.

"Important business...I have to go back to soul society." Rukia sighed and turned into her shinigami form.

"Later." Ichigo said. Rukia then flew off away from the Kurosaki household. Halibel suddenly felt her chest tighten being alone with Ichigo.

"So...goodnight?" Ichigo looked at Halibel whose face was red.

"Ichigo...you can sleep up here again...if you want..." Halibel moved over with a red face. Ichigo grew hot red.

"You...uh...sure Halibel?" Ichigo asked. Halibel nodded. Ichigo got into the bed and pulled the covers over him and her. They said nothing to each other as their blushed grew greater every minute. Halibel then began to shiver slightly.

"You...cold?" Ichigo asked. Halibel slowly nodded.

"It's fine though..." Halibel said. Before she could blink, Ichigo pulled her close to him. He then realized what he did.

"Halibel...I didn't mean to-" "Thank you..." Halibel interrupted. Ichigo smiled then wrapped his arms around her. They stayed in that position for a while, not being able to fall asleep.

"Ichigo...?" Halibel looked up at him.

"Yea...?" Ichigo asked. Halibel suddenly raised herself up a little. Ichigo felt her legs on his making him blush more as she had her body completely on top of him.

"Ichigo...I..." Halibel suddenly leaned her face to his. Ichigo just watched wide-eyed as her lips were almost on his. The door suddenly opened.

"Halibel-sama, Mila-rose is annoying me and I want to sleep in here tonight so can I-" She just stopped dead seeing the sight in front of her. Halibel and Ichigo's face grew hot red as Apache suddenly fainted.

"Halibel-sama...on top...of...another man...ehehehehe..." Halibel quickly got off and walked to Apache who had fainted. She layed her down on Ichigo's little bed in the center then climbed back into bed with Ichigo.

"Halibel...I-" "Goodnight Ichigo." Halibel interrupted looking away from him. Ichigo sighed.

"Damn it." He said in his mind.

* * *

Soul:romance is lovely eh?

Ichigo:...

Halibel:...

Apache:I saw adult content...I must now punish myself by getting hit by captain-commanders fire again.

Sun-sun: Love is epic.

Rukia:wait a sec- OMGWTFBBQ!? WHAT HAPPENED!!!!!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!!!!!!

soul:I don't know, something I guess?"

Kon: I swear this is turning overboard.

sean connery:that's what your mother said last night trebek!


	10. Date plan part 1 Operation Apache

A/N: Please no more complaints about chapters being short. I'm not a miracle worker. I'm just a story writer. Please and thank you.

Nearly 4,000 views and already nearly 40 reviews! I am on a roll! I thank each and every one of you who are reading my story. Thank you so much.

Use any music you want to. If you don't want to use music then don't.

PLEASE REVIEW, COMMENT, ASK QUESTIONS BECAUSE I ENJOY THEM! I WAKE UP SO EARLY JUST TO READ THEM BECAUSE THEIR ALL SO GREAT!

* * *

"Date plan part 1: operation Apache."

* * *

Ichigo woke up and felt his hand squeezing something.

"Eh...?" He looked down to see that he was squeezing one of Halibel's breasts.

"Bwuah!!!" He tried to keep the blood in his nose and he quickly let go. He suddenly heard Halibel mumble something.

"Don't stop..." She mumbled with a smile.

"Doyo?!" Ichigo could only say words that didn't make any sense. Suddenly, Halibel moved up a little and rested her head on Ichigo's chest. Her hair was pressed against his face and she breathed into his neck, curling up into a ball.  
Ichigo's face grew redder and redder. Apache woke up.

"Eh...that was a great sleep...I just hope me seeing Halibel in that man's arms was just a dream-" She looked up and Ichigo looked at her.

"Eh...so...it wasn't a dream..." She let out a laugh. Ichigo tilted his head in confusion and embarrassment.

"Get away from Halibel-sama you damn pervert!" Screamed Apache. Ichigo's eyes bulged as Apache threw her fist at his face. Ichigo disappeared and reappeared at a wall. Apache's eyes widened.

"I'm not a perv dammit!" Ichigo yelled. "Now go spend time with Halibel if you want, I'm gonna get a drink." Ichigo opened the door and walked out mumbling to himself. Apache's eyes still stood widened.

"That...wasn't what I think it was...right...?" She shaked her head and then looked at Halibel who was rubbing her eyes.

"Halibel-sama...we need to talk..." Apache said with a serious face.

"What is it Apache?" Halibel asked as she sat on the side of the bed looking at her.

"What is your relationship with that man?" Apache asked causing Halibel to blush and scratch the back of her head.

"We're just friends, calm down." Halibel replied.

"Well...I don't trust him Halibel-sama..."

"Why not?" Halibel asked.

"When I first saw him...I saw an image of him wearing a mask...it...was...like that of a hollows..." Halibel's eyes widened.

"Then...just a moment ago...I was about to punch him...but he just disappeared...he reappeared near the door...I don't think that was Shunpo...I think that was Sonido..." Halibel looked down.

"How could that be...? He's a shinigami...right?"

"I don't know...but one thing s for sure...there's something he's not telling us...and I plan on finding it out..." Apache stated. Halibel just looked down at the floor.

"I'll...go...ask him about it..." Halibel said. Apache grinned.

"Okay then." Apache gave her a thumbs up. Halibel sighed then walked downstairs to the basement with Apache.

"Girls...I have a request from all of you and probably none of you will like it." The trio looked at Halibel.

"I want each of you to go out with Ichigo for one day each."

"Eh?!" Mila-rose and Apache questioned as their eyes bulged. Sun-sun hid her face and sighed.

"But Halibel-sama-" "Not butts." Halibel interrupted Apache.

"Fine...but...who goes first..." Apache asked. Everyone looked at her.

"You re kidding me!" Apache screamed. "Why do we have to do this?!"

"You want to find out more about him right?" Halibel asked. Apache nodded.

"But we don't have to go out with him right?! That's a little too extreme for me!" Apache yelled.

"Probably, because you have never been loved." Mila-rose said causing Apache to flinch and look down. Halibel's eyes widened and she walked towards Apache who was thinking of things in her head.

(Apache's mind)

"Dad...what did you do to mom...?" A younger version of Apache asked as a large man walked towards her with a bloody knife.

(Back to reality)

"Sometimes...Mila-rose...words...can...really bring back some bad memories..." Apache slowly began to walk upstairs leaving Mila-rose in confusion.

"Mila-rose...try to watch what you say around Apache sometimes..." Halibel looked at her and she nodded.

"Sorry...Halibel-sama." Halibel just put a hand on Rose's shoulder then told them to come upstairs.

"What?!" Ichigo screamed.

"You will be going on a date with all three of these girls." Halibel said.

"I don't believe any of the crazy s--- that is coming out of your mouth!" Ichigo yelled. Halibel sighed.

"First one is Apache, second is Mila-rose, and last is Sun-sun. Got it?" Halibel asked. Ichigo sighed.

"Why do I have to do this again?"

"Because they want to know you more." Halibel replied.

"I don't want to do this either." Apache said to Ichigo.

"Me neither." Mila-rose stated crossing her arms.

"I...want to...actually..." Sun-sun said causing Ichigo, Halibel, Apache, and Rose to all scream in surprise.

"Why the hell would you want to go out with this jerk?!" Apache yelled.

"Yea, flat-chest has a point." Mila-rose added causing Apache to punch her.

"Why you little!" Apache and Mila-rose continued to fight as Ichigo looked at Sun-sun who quickly looked away failing to hide her red face. Halibel looked at Sun-sun and then at Ichigo who scratched the back of his head.

"Well...even though this task will bring the girls closer to Ichigo...especially sun-sun...it might...make them...fall in love...but...Ichigo has a choice...I can't stop him from being with the girl he would love the most...and if it's me...then..." She couldn't Finish her thinking and watched as Apache and Ichigo trudged out of the house. Halibel smirked and crosses her arms.

(Apache and Ichigo)

"What's it like being an Espada?" Ichigo asked Apache. She shrugged and looked at him.

"Same as Halibel-sama." Apache replied.

"All life is the same for you?" Ichigo asked.

"Yea...why are you asking all these questions?!" Apache asked.

"Because, it's usually what people do when they go out with someone." Ichigo replied. Apache let a small blush appear on her cheeks and she looked back at the ground.

"Oi, Something wrong?" Ichigo asked. Apache shaked her head and they continued to walk around town.

"So...what do you do when you re not being a shinigami?" Apache asked.

"I just hang around, hang with friends, family. That kinda stuff. What about you?" Ichigo asked.

"I just hang around and get nagged by Sun-sun for being stubborn and short-tempered."

"That's cause you are." Ichigo stated. Apache punched him in the face and he fell to the ground.

"Ow...dammit Apache that hurt!" Ichigo said. Apache felt embarrassed and looked away.

"Oi! Look at me and see the damage you have done!" Ichigo said. Apache looked back at him.

"What's with the look on your face?" Ichigo asked.

"It's...just that...not a lot of people call me Apache unless their very close to me..." Ichigo blushed at her words and looked away.

"Well...we are close to each other right?" Apache's blush grew more and looked at him with wide-eyes.

"What...what I meant was...we're going to because...we have a whole day to get to know each other more and...Well...ah never mind." Ichigo scratched the back of his head and Apache held out her hand.

"Let me help you up." Apache said smiling. Ichigo blinked 2 times and took her hand. He got up then looked at her.

"You? Offering me? Up? That is so unlike you." Ichigo stated. Apache just looked down.

"Shut up." Apache growled.

"Okay, okay." Ichigo responded. "I'm just fooling around."

"C'mon let's just go." Apache began to walk behind Ichigo, but she suddenly tripped.

"Dammit!" Apache yelled causing Ichigo to turn and see what was happening.

"Wha-" Apache leaned into him. Her hands on his chest and his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him and a dark shade of red appeared on her face. They stood there looking at each other for a moment only to quickly turn away from each Other soon after.

"I uhm...ehem...uh...thank you..." Apache stuttered her words and looked back at Ichigo who was looking at her.

"No problem, Ms. Clumsy." Ichigo said.

"Let's just move on!" Apache yelled and sprinted forward.

"Oi! Come back here dammit!" Ichigo chased after her with a hint of red on his cheeks still. Apache stopped to see a restaurant in front of her.

"Damn I'm so hungry." Apache stated as he stomach growled. Ichigo put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him.

"Wanna eat?" Ichigo asked. Apache nodded and they both went inside the restaurant. It was a large restaurant and had fine dining tables and waitresses taking orders and giving food. They got settled at a table and a waitress came up to them.

"What can I get you tonight?" She asked.

"I'll take the miso-soup and medium rare stake please." Ichigo said.

"Very well, and what would you like?"

"5 medium rare steaks and 2 pork cutlets." (Ichigo and waitress= O.O'')

"Uh...hehe...very well..." The waitress quickly zoomed off.

"Frickin meat eater!" Ichigo said to Apache.

"What can I say? I'm a carnivore." Apache said. The waitress returned with their orders.

"Oh...and before I serve another table...might I ask...are you two a couple?" Ichigo and Apache blushed.

"I am going to shove this fork so far up your a-" "Apache!" Ichigo interrupted the angry girl holding a fork and she turned towards him.

"Sorry...uh...hehe...go serve the other table..." Ichigo pleaded.

"Riiiight...hehe...yea..." The waitress stuttered. (Waitress= O.O!!!") Then she zoomed off. Apache then started eating. Within 2 minutes, she ate both cutlets, and 3 out of 5 steaks.

"Apache...you shouldn't eat like that! There are people watching!" Ichigo yelled.

"So? Freedom of speech you cheap bastard!" Apache yelled.

"Stop yelling Dammit!" Ichigo yelled.

"Same goes for you bastard!"

"Ugly!"

"Cheap!"

"Spoiled!"

"Piece of-!" "CUPCAKE!" Apache and Ichigo both turned to see a man holding a cupcake.

"I found it! My beautiful pink princess limited edition cupcake! I must show my friends!" The man ran out of the restaurant. Apache then looked back at Ichigo.

"Dumb!"

"Stupid!"

"Retarded!"

"Eye-disorder!"

"Gay strawberry!"

"Dammit! I've had enough!" Ichigo yelled. "I'm sick of this nonsense name-calling! We're supposed to be bonding! Not taunting!"

"Uh...Ichigo...I..."

"I mean seriously! It s all arguments and crazy s---! I don't need any of this!"

"Ichigo!" Apache yelled.

"What!!!" They both looked around them to see everyone in the restaurant looking at them.

"Uh...hehe...wassup folks?"

(One moment later...)

"I can't believe we got kicked out." Ichigo sighed. "And that was an awesome restaurant too."

"Sorry Ichigo..." Apache said.

"No problem." Ichigo said. "I think..."

"Ichigo...thank you..."

"For what?"

"For...hanging out with me today...it was fun...I really...hope we can...do this again sometime..." Apache let a small smile appear on her face.

"I hope so as well." Ichigo said. They entered the house and saw that everyone was asleep.

"Goodnight Ichigo..." Apache said. She walked downstairs into the basement as Ichigo went upstairs.

"That...was actually pretty fun." Ichigo said to himself as he opened his door.

"Things are really starting to look forward to me-" He looked in front of him to see Halibel repeatedly slapping kon.

"I!(slap) Said!(slap) I!(slap) Was!(slap) Sorry!(slap)"

"I don't take sorries from people who try to touch my breasts without permission." Halibel said to kon as Ichigo shuddered because of what happened this morning.

"Uh...what's going on?" Ichigo asked.

"Your stupid mod-soul friend touched my breasts." Halibel stated as she slapped kon again.

"I said I was sorry!!!" Kon yelled as alligator tears fell from his eyes.

"I said I don't take sorries you perverted lion!" Halibel yelled. Ichigo just got into his bed and began to immediately fall asleep.

"Ah...good ol' bed..." Ichigo then slowly went to sleep as Halibel continued to slap Kon throughout the night.

"I said I was Soorrrrrryyyyyyyyyy!!!"

* * *

COMMENT! ASK QUESTIONS! AND MOST IMPORTANTLY! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Soul: I laughed my butt off at some parts.

Halibel: Your screwing up my relationship with Ichigo you cheap bastard.

Soul: ....

Apache: I LOVE ICHIGO!

Ichigo:and I hate you.

Apache:(teardrop)

Ichigo:just kiddin

Random dude: CUPCAKES!

Soul:hehehe ^^.


	11. Date Plan p2 Amazonian rose

A/N: I thought this chapter was funny. I hope you do as well. Please, as always Comment, ask questions, and my favorite, REVIEW!!! CAUSE I LOVE REVIEWS!

MUST READ: If any of you have MSN and want to chat with me I will allow it. Please Message me on fan fiction If you want to chat on MSN.

* * *

BLEACH: THE TSENUNDRA CHRONICLES DATE PLAN PART 2 "Operation: Amazonian rose"

* * *

Ichigo woke up to the sound of arguing downstairs. He walked downstairs to see Isshun and Yuzu hiding behind the kitchen table as Halibel and the trio continued to raise a large argument.

"Mila-rose is too prideful to hang out with Ichigo! She's a gorilla!" Apache yelled.

"Apache you damn unicorn!" Mila-rose yelled.

"I am not a Unicorn you ugly gorilla!" Apache and Mila-rose continued to argue leaving Halibel and Sun-sun to sigh. Ichigo hid behind the table with Isshun and Yuzu.

"Why are you two hiding behind here?" Ichigo asked quietly. His father continued to rain alligator tears.

"My son...the joyice pride of these woman are over my expectations...you truly are in a predicament." Isshun cried happily. Ichigo sighed and continued to watch the girls argue.

"You're probably in love with that man!" Mila-rose yelled. Apache blushed.

"So?! What if I am?! It's not like you would ever get a chance with him fugly!" Ichigo sighed. Isshun and Yuzu both looked at him.

"Good luck my son...May Masaki be with you." Isshun and Yuzu both crawled away from the scene. Ichigo then stood up and approached the trio.

"Do you love him Apache?" Halibel asked. She looked down. She was about to answer when Ichigo was right behind her. Halibel, Rose, and Sun-sun both watched as Apache answered. "Ma...maybe..."

"Yo." Ichigo said. Apache jumped then turned and a dark shade of red appeared on her face.

"Ichi- Ichigo!?!" She felt all life drain from her.

"Alright...let s just start the damned date." Ichigo sighed. Mila-rose crossed her arms then looked at Halibel.

"Do I have to do this?" She asked. Halibel nodded. "You're killing me Halibel-sama! My pride will be ruined if I go out with this strawberry!" Ichigo flinched.

"Male or female...I don't care...call me a strawberry one more time and I'm going to kick someone's ass back to oblivion..." Ichigo stated in a very deep and angry tone.

"Uh...hehehe..." Mila-rose stepped back a little. Halibel sighed.

"Let's go." Ichigo said, putting his hands in his pockets and walking out the door. Mila-rose sighed and walked out of the house with him.

"So, what do you do when you re not being prideful and joyful?" Ichigo asked Mila-rose.

"Sleep." Was all Mila-rose said.

"Fair enough." Ichigo said.

"So, where do you want to go-" "Somewhere I can fight you." Mila-rose interrupted.

"Do you really want to fight me?" Ichigo asked.

"I want to see if you re worthy enough to go on a date with me." Mila-rose said. Ichigo sighed.

"Your gonna lose in five seconds." Ichigo stated.

"Yea right." Mila-rose said with confidence. "You look weak. I want to see if you re strong enough."

"Fine..." Ichigo then led her to an open field in the outskirts of karakura.

"Ready?" Ichigo asked as he let his body drop to the ground. Mila-rose completely changed and she was wearing her original arrancar clothing as she unsheathed her sword.

"You don't even have your sword drawn!" Mila-rose stated. Ichigo sighed.

"I don't have to." Ichigo said. "I'll beat you in five seconds."

"We'll see about that!!!" Mila-rose yelled as she suddenly charged at him.

"Two seconds..." Ichigo said as Mila-rose drew closer. "Four seconds." Mila-rose used sonido and appeared right in front of him with her sword aimed at his throat. "Five seconds..." Ichigo suddenly released a small amount of reiastu and Mila-rose Stopped dead and fell to her knees looking at the ground shaking.

"Mila-rose...I just beat you in five seconds." Ichigo stated. He then knelt down. "You okay?" He asked. Mila-rose then looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Was...that...your reiatsu...?" She asked shakingly.

"Not even 1/10 of it." Ichigo stated. Her eyes widened even more and she looked down at the ground. Ichigo offered her a hand. She hesitated for a second then accepted it.

"You okay?" Ichigo asked again. Mila-rose nodded.

"Okay...uh...you re worthy to date me." Mila-rose looked away. Ichigo suddenly started to laugh causing Mila-rose to look back at him with a confused face.

"You have way to much pride!" Ichigo continued to laugh as Mila-rose blushed in embarrassment.

"Oi! I'm proud of being proud!" Mila-rose yelled. Ichigo laughed harder.

"That makes no sense!" Ichigo said. Mila-rose sighed in frustration and embarrassment.

"C'mon, take me somewhere...Strawberry." Ichigo stopped laughing and he suddenly disappeared causing Mila-rose's eyes to widen. Ichigo was right in front of her with both hands on her shoulders.

"I told you...if anyone calls me a damn strawberry one more time...I would kick their ass back to oblivion right...?" Ichigo sighed.

"Did...you...just use...so-sonido...?" Mila-rose asked.

"Yep." Ichigo replied.

"But...how...you re...a...shinigami...right?" Mila-rose questioned.

"That I have to keep secret from you." Ichigo stated.

"Fine...but...where are we going now exactly?" Mila-rose changed to a different subject.

"Stay here, we're going to have a picnic." Ichigo said.

"Right here?" Mila-rose asked.

"Yep, I'll be back within five minutes."

"Okay..." Mila-rose said as she sat down. Ichigo then disappeared.

"That...was sonido...again..." Mila-rose sighed and fell back onto the grass.

"Maybe I should flirt with him...it's always fun to see reactions." Mila-rose then started plotting a million different ways of flirting with Ichigo.

(Meanwhile)

"So...do you love him Apache?" Halibel asked as both her and Apache sat on the roof of the Kurosaki household.

"Yea...it's like love at first sight..." Apache blushed then let a smile spread across her face. "Do you love Ichigo, Halibel-sama?" Apache asked. Halibel blushed then looked down.

"Yea..."

"I see..." Apache's smile faded and she stared down at the ground.

"Apache...Ichigo might choose one of us, he might not even choose us. We have to respect his decision for the woman he loves. If it's you then it's you. If it's me then it's me. Sun-sun and Mila-rose are options as well. So is Rukia and Inoue. Do You understand?"

"Yes...Halibel-sama." Apache replied. Halibel then grinned.

"Besides, I don't think you have the right type of body for him anyway." Halibel pointed at Apache's chest.

"Halibel-sama!" Apache yelled as a dark shade of red covered her face as she crossed her arms on her chest. Halibel then started to laugh.

"Right type of body for who?" Ichigo appeared in between Apache and Halibel. (Apache and Halibel= *.*'')

"Where the hell did you come from damn stalker!" Apache yelled as she tripped and fell off the roof landing on the ground.

Wh-wha-what the?! Why the hell are you here?!" Halibel questioned.

"Me and Rose are having a picnic; I'm just getting some food." Ichigo then jumped off the roof and entered the house.

"Ichigo! My son!" Isshun put an arm around Ichigo and they both slowly walked towards the refrigerator. "So how's your date going?"

"Good."

"Any kissing?"

"Nope."

"Sex?"

"Hell no!"

"Vitamin C?"

"What the hell?! No!"

"Cupcakes?"

"Pretty pink princess."

"Eh...what...my son?"

"Exactly."

"Dammit." Isshun released Ichigo then leaned on the wall next to the refrigerator.

"So...my son...it seems all the girls like you." Isshun said.

"Yep." Ichigo responded as he continued to grab food.

"Do you know that Apache is in love with you?" Isshun asked. Ichigo looked at him.

"How do you know?" Ichigo asked, getting more interested.

"I overheard her and Halibel talking about how much they love you."

"You re an old pervert." Ichigo stated causing Isshun to shudder.

"My son...I am telling you valuable information that may lead to the loss of your virginity, you must understand that this information could disrupt the balance of the whole Kurosaki name!"

"Valuable information my ass!" Ichigo punched his dad.

"Dammit...my son...you truly...are worthy..." Isshun then ran away and Ichigo looked into the cabinets to find more food. He got a basket and put all the food and drinks in it. He then used sonido to head back to Mila-rose.

(Back at the open field)

"Took you long enough!" Mila-rose yelled as Ichigo set down the basket.

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled as he laid out the blanket.

"So what did you..." Mila-rose's voice trailed off as Ichigo unpacked the basket. "Good amount of food." Mila-rose stated.

"I'll take an apple." Mila-rose said. Ichigo tossed her an apple and she caught it.

"Okay...we got...meat...vegetables...a lot of soda...and..." His voice trailed off as he saw Mila-rose eating the apple. She moved her tongue slowly on the apple. She then smirked at Ichigo.

"Uh...what the hell?" Ichigo tilted his head in confusion.

"Dammit! Seductive eating doesn't work on him!" Mila-rose yelled in her mind. "What would work....hmm..."

"Oh...it's so hot out...I think I should take off my shirt..." She started to slowly take off her shirt. She looked to see if Ichigo was watching.

"Ohh...pretty birds." Ichigo was eating a bag of chips and was looking at a flock of birds sailing by. Mila-rose flinched.

"What the-? Short attention span?!" Mila-rose sighed and resorted to one last method.

"Oh Ichigoooo!"

"Eh? What the hell?!" Ichigo saw Mila-rose in her undergarments.

"What do you think?" Mila-rose asked.

"I think you are being really seductive...yet...very...attractive..." Mila-rose then walked towards him. She put both of her arms around his neck.

"Just...one..." She was about to put her lips on his when Ichigo lightly pushed her away. She stood there for a moment.

"I'm sorry...it's just that...I don't think were that close enough for that type of relationship..." Ichigo said looking away. Mila-rose was touched by his words, never had she thought of that.

"Ichigo..." Mila-rose put her clothes back on and they continued to eat.

"I was just testing you." Mila-rose said.

"For what?" Ichigo asked.

"To see if you are a pervert."

"Well I'm not!" Ichigo yelled. Mila-rose just smiled.

"I know, I know." She said. "But...I'm really starting to like you...Ichigo..." Mila-rose said in her mind as they both started to laugh. After a while, they both headed home as nightfall came.

"Goodnight Ichigo." Mila-rose said as she was about to head into the basement.

"Goodnight...Rose." Mila-rose blushed then she quickly ran into the basement. Ichigo then walked upstairs and opened the door.

"I'm sorry!!!" Kon yelled as Halibel continued to strangle him. "I just love your breasts! It's like a home to me!" Kon continued to yell.

"Oh, Hi Ichigo." Halibel said still strangling Kon.

"Yo." Ichigo said as he suddenly fell onto the bed. Halibel smiled as he fell asleep quickly.

"Now...back to more fun." Halibel grinned as Kon started to try and get out of her grasp.

"Please! Stop! I don't deserve this! Ahhhhhh!!!"

* * *

Soul: Kind of the same ending but was worth it.

Halibel:Random.

Soul: I'm not really a fan of Mila-rose but I tried as best as I could to get her character right. So if she's out of character then you know why.

Ichigo: Your making me a toy!

Soul: That I am my friend...that I am.

Sun-sun: Me next ^^.

Soul: TA-DA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Date plan p3 Operation Darkened sun

A/N: I POSTED THIS CHAPTER 2 HOURS AFTER THE OTHER ONE! I DID THIS ONE IN TWO HOURS! SO DON'T COMPLAIN TO ME ABOUT THE SHORTNESS! I DID TWO CHAPTERS IN 1 DAY FOR ALL OF YOU! YOUR WELCOME ^^

Comment, ask questions, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

BLEACH THE TSENUNDRA CHRONICLES DATE PLAN PART 3 "Operation: Darkening sun"

* * *

Ichigo woke up for his final date. He got dressed then walked downstairs to see Sun-sun leaning against a wall.

"Were you waiting this whole time?" Ichigo asked. Sun-sun nodded.

"Interesting girl." Ichigo smiled. Sun-sun smiled as well.

"So, where do you want to go?" Ichigo asked.

"Anywhere that is nice." Sun-sun replied.

"Out of the trio...you are the most reasonable one." Ichigo commented.

"Is that so?" Sun-sun questioned.

"There's a Carnival going on near here, if you wanna go." Ichigo suggested.

"Sure, I'd love to." They both then walked out of the house heading to the Carnival. Halibel then appeared from behind the wall near the stairs and made a light smile.

"Sun-sun...you and me are probably the most successful." Halibel said to herself before looking down at the floor.

(Ichigo and Sun-sun)

"Do they have rides?" Sun-sun asked.

"Probably." Ichigo replied.

"What kinds?"

"Ferris wheels, roller coasters, go-karts, and games."

"Can we go on the Ferris wheel last?" Sun-sun asked blushing slightly.

"Sure...but...why? Don't you want to go on it first?" Ichigo asked.

"No...It s...people usually go on a ferris wheel at night...when they go on a date..." Sun-sun looked away trying to hide her red face. Ichigo blushed as well and scratched the back of his head.

"Sure...let's go on it last." Ichigo said. They both entered the Carnival and they spotted the first game, which was a shooting game.

"Shoot 5 to win a little toy, 10 to win a little stuffed animal, and shoot 20 to win a large cuddly stuffed animal." The manager said. "You can also choose the difficulty."

"What difficulties are they're?" Ichigo asked.

"Easy, where none of the bulls eye s move. Medium, where some of them move, and hard where all of them move."

"I'll do hard." Ichigo said.

"Alright then." The manager passed Ichigo a pellet gun and Ichigo cocked the lever and aimed at one of the Bulls eyes. He shot 12 of them before the timer ran out.

"Good." The manager gave him a little stuffed animal.

"Sun-sun, why don't you try?" Ichigo suggested. Sun-sun walked up and suddenly brang up her hand.

"Eh?" Ichigo questioned.

"Cero." Sun-sun said.

"What!?!" Ichigo quickly pushed her hand down.

"You re not supposed to do that!" Ichigo yelled.

"Then what do I do?" Sun-sun asked.

"You take the gun then shoot as much as you can!" Ichigo said.

"Oh, okay then." Sun-sun took the rifle then cocked it. She then raised the rifle with one hand and without aiming; she hit one bull s eye dead on. She cocked the lever then fired again. She blind-fired all the targets under 10 seconds as the manager And Ichigo stood there in shock.

"Holy hell Sun-sun!" Ichigo said in amazement.

"Here is your prize, good shooting." The manager said as she handed her a large teddy bear.

"May I trade this in for a snake please?" Sun-sun asked. The manager made a confused face then nodded. He put the bear back then gave her a large purple snake with red eyes. She put it around her neck.

"Thanks." Sun-sun said. The manager smiled. Ichigo and Sun-sun then walked off.

"You really like snakes don't you." Ichigo said. Sun-sun smiled and looked up at him.

"Yes, I love them."

"Why do you love them so much...if you don't mind me asking..."

"Because...in my Resurrecci n form is that of a snakes." Ichigo's eyes widened in interest.

"That's awesome, I love snakes." Ichigo said. He didn't realize the effect it had on Sun-sun though because her face turned dark red and she covered her mouth with her sleeve.

"So...what do you want to do next?" Ichigo asked.

"Go-karts."

"Okay then." Ichigo and Sun-sun went to the go-karts and after paying, they got into separate go-karts and waited for the race to begin. The light turned green and they both sped up, immediately going past all of the other racers. After the race They got out, having Sun-sun winning the race. They then spent two more hours playing games and going on rides. They got onto the second to last ride before they were to go home, the roller coaster.

"You...sure you want to do this Sun-sun?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, why? You scared?" Sun-sun asked causing Ichigo to look away.

"No...I'm just making sure your okay with it...after all...I don't want to see you scared..." Ichigo looked away as Sun-sun did the same with a large blush appearing on both their faces. They got into the rollar coaster and buckled in.  
The roller coaster then started its ascension.

"Well, end of the line." Ichigo said.

"What do you mean?" Sun-sun asked.

"You...have been on a roller coaster right...?"

"Nope." Sun-sun replied.

"Dammit!" Ichigo sighed. They were about to descend and Sun-sun's eyes widened.

"Oh...so...this is a roller coaster...uh...hehe..." She gripped the seat buckles as the roller coaster flew down the rails going all over the place. After the ride ended, they both got out.

"My hair...dammit..." Sun-sun said as she started to fix her slightly puffy hair.

"Let me help you." Ichigo offered. He went up and stroked her hair lightly trying to fix it. She blushed as he continued to fix her hair.

"And...There! Makes you look beautiful as ever." Sun-sun blushed at his words and looked away. Ichigo blushed as well.

"C'mon...let s get on the Ferris wheel." Ichigo said. They both found the Ferris wheel due to its enormous size and they got into one of the seats. They then ascended up into the air as the night sky shined with stars and the cool breeze blew.

"It's nice up here..." Sun-sun said as a light smile appeared on her face. Ichigo smiled as well and they looked around to see the vast town of Karakura. He then noticed Sun-sun was shivering.

"You cold?" Ichigo asked.

"N-no..." She continued to shiver. Ichigo put and arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Don't lie to me." Ichigo said. Sun-sun couldn't speak as she felt her body continue to grow warm. Her face was completely red and her eyes wide.

"Thank you...Ichigo..." Sun-sun said smiling. Sun-sun then rested her head on Ichigo's shoulder. All of a sudden, Ichigo felt Sun-sun's hand on top of his. He blushed more.

"How long can we stay up here for?" Sun-sun asked.

"We have about 5 minutes before we descend." Ichigo replied. Sun-sun looked down.

"Ichigo..."

"Yea?"

"Have you ever kissed a girl before?" Sun-sun asked. Ichigo's face grew redder.

"That's...kinda personal..."

"Did you?"

"No...Never have."

"Would you...like too..." Sun-sun looked up at him with tired and soft eyes. They stared into each other s eyes. Sun-sun suddenly leaned forward, their lips nearly touching. Ichigo then turned away.

"I'm sorry...Sun-sun..." Ichigo felt regret hit his heart as Sun-sun's eyes saddened.

"I'm sorry Ichigo...I shouldn't have-" "My mind is just thinking in a million different places at once...I'm at fault here...it's not your fault..."

"Ichigo..." Sun-sun smiled a little as the seats descended. They got off the ride and started to head home.

"Thank you for a wonderful day Ichigo." Sun-sun said blushing.

"Thank you for being here." Ichigo said. They both entered the house and Sun-sun was about to head into the basement when she stopped to look at him.

"Can we do that again sometime?" Sun-sun asked.

"Sure." Ichigo replied. Sun-sun then headed into the basement as Ichigo walked up to his room. He opened the door.

"I'm sooooorrrrryyyyyy!!!"

"For Christ s sake dammit!!!"

* * *

soul: I liked this chapter, I really think Ichigo and sun-sun go well together. the stakes are high. Halibel or Sun-sun? Or will it be someone else.

Halibel:the viewers already know who it's gonna be.

sun-sun:yep.

Ichigo: who is it gonna be?

sun-sun and Halibel: dumbass!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Date plan finale Operation: Haligo

A/N: I liked this chapter...wait...I like all my chapters. ^^.

Review cause I love reviews. They are...my life...hehe...heha....HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHHAHAHAH! ehem...uh...just read the damn story. (lol)

* * *

BLEACH: THE TSENUNDRA CHRONICLES DATE PLAN FINALE SPECIAL "Operation: Haligo, Hollow revealed."

* * *

Ichigo woke up thinking all his dates were over. He walked downstairs to get something to drink only to see Halibel leaning on the refrigerator.

"Yo." Ichigo said.

"Ready?" Halibel asked.

"Ready for what?" Ichigo questioned.

"For the final date." Halibel answered.

"Who's the final date?" Ichigo asked.

"Me, you idiot." Halibel replied.

"Ohhhh...hehe...Sweet!" Ichigo felt happy. Halibel let a smile spread and she began to walk out the door with him.

"Damn...Halibel-sama's gonna win!" Apache yelled.

"We have to see how this turns out!" Mila-rose suggested.

"You both are idiots, leave them be." Sun-sun said. Apache and Mila-rose growled at Sun-sun.

"You re the idiot Sun-sun! You love Ichigo just as much as we do!" Apache yelled.

"I love him more then you, I had my eyes on him ever since I first saw him." Sun-sun smiled, as Apache grew angry.

"Sun-sun! You man-stealer!"

"Nice comeback." Sun-sun said sarcastically.

"Ichigo has the right to choose who he wants...it might not even be either of us..." Sun-sun still smiled but her face held a sad expression. Apache remembered what Halibel told her and she looked down sadly.

"Your right..." Apache said, shaking a little.

"Just let the date go." Sun-sun said to Mila-rose who was determined not to give up.

"No! I'm going to follow them!" Mila-rose said with confidence.

"Persistent are we?" Sun-sun questioned.

(Ichigo and Halibel)

"So, where do you want to go?" Ichigo asked. Halibel's stomach suddenly growled and her face turned red in embarrassment. Ichigo smirked.

"Hungry are we?" Ichigo questioned.

"N-no..." Halibel looked away.

"Don't lie to me, c'mon let's get something to eat." Ichigo suddenly grabbed her hand causing her face to turn redder. Ichigo just smiled.

"C'mon." Ichigo and Halibel held hands as they walked down the sidewalk to a large river where everything was peaceful.

"There's no food." Halibel stated.

"There's a diner down the road." Ichigo said. "Just wait here, I'm going to get some stuff. What do you want?"

"What ever you re getting." Halibel replied. Ichigo smiled then walked to the diner. Ichigo arrived and waited at the counter.

"Yo Mackai." Ichigo said. An old man with a cigar in his mouth came up to him. He had a grey stubble and patch on his chin. He had a military cap on his head.

"Ichigo, long time no see!" The old man said.

"It's been a while, Mackai." Ichigo stated.

"It has my good friend." His voice was deep and rough.

"So how's retirement from the military?" Ichigo asked.

"It's good." Mackai replied. "I get to do this awesome job of cooking Hamburgers for the people." He laughed.

"Can I order?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure, anything for a man who saved my daughter s life." Mackai said. Ichigo smiled.

"What can I get you?" Mackai asked.

"2 cheeseburgers and 2 large fries along with 2 can's of coka cola." Ichigo said. Mackai raised a brow.

"Going out with a girl I presume?" Mackai questioned. Ichigo blushed.

"Yea." Ichigo replied.

"I remember when I was young; I dated a girl named Saima. She was a beautiful girl and she had the chest of life."

"Chest of life?" Ichigo raised a brow. Mackai made shapes with his hands and Ichigo started to laugh hard.

"You re an old perv!" Ichigo stated still laughing.

"Hey! It's called man's pride! Now, anyways you see, me and her would always go out. One time we went out...except she forgot to tell her dad, and I was about to kiss her when her dad came out from behind a tree with a nightstick in his police Uniform." Mackai started to laugh as Ichigo listened.

"Then he said, "Get away from my daughter!" And it all went downhill from there. He took his nightstick and bonked me right on the head!" He took off his cap showing a large grey mark. "That old scar proves that happened."

"Did you ever get to be with her?" Ichigo asked.

"Yea...we had a daughter together." Mackai said. "You saved her? Remember?" Ichigo looked down and smiled. "Is she still around?" Ichigo asked. Mackai looked down.

"She passed away a month ago..." Ichigo's eyes widened.

"How?" Ichigo asked.

"Armed robbery...she was caught in crossfire..." Mackai sighed. "I just can't let the tears fallout..."

"I'm so sorry..." Ichigo said.

"But...Runa is in a better place now..." Mackai sighed then started cooking the cheeseburgers.

"She was a beautiful and nice girl." Ichigo said smiling.

"I just wish I got to say goodbye to her..." Mackai sighed. "She really liked you. You know that right?" Ichigo nodded. Mackai gave Ichigo his order. Ichigo was about to give him money when Mackai stopped him.

"It's on the house." Ichigo smiled. He waved goodbye then ran back to Halibel.

"Took you long enough!" Halibel said.

"Sorry, an old friend of mine was there so I chatted with him for a while." Ichigo sat down at a table with her. No one else was at the river because it was very isolated.

"I got a cheeseburger, large fries, and a can of coka cola." Ichigo passed her the food and drink. She smiled and started eating.

"Is it good?" Ichigo asked.

"Delicious!" Halibel exclaimed as she continued to eat.

"Good." Ichigo smiled and continued to eat. After eating their cheeseburgers, they ate their fries.

"Want to have a drinking contest?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure." Halibel said.

"First one to drink all of the soda wins." They both readied their soda.

"3, 2, 1...Go!" Ichigo and Halibel drank their soda until it was completely gone.

"It's a tie?!" Ichigo asked.

"Yep..." Halibel said.

"Fair enough." Ichigo stated.

"So...what do you want to do?" Ichigo asked. Halibel thought for a moment then came up with an idea.

"Swim?" Halibel asked.

"I guess we can." Ichigo said. Halibel smiled.

"Last one in is a rotten strawberry!" Halibel yelled.

"Oi! What did I say about calling me strawberry?!" Ichigo yelled. Halibel kicked off her shoes and took off her socks. She then slid her pants off and took off her shirt.

"Gah!" Ichigo was frozen solid and was completely red. Halibel then looked at him and smirked.

"C'mon strawberry!" Halibel yelled and dived into the river. Ichigo unfroze and he undressed into his boxers.

"Every damn time, it's always strawberry this! Strawberry that! Don't they ever just call me Ichigo? No! They call me frickin strawberry!" Ichigo mumbled to himself as he dived into the river.

"C-c-c-Cold!!!" Ichigo yelled.

"It's not that cold." Halibel said.

"You re just too cold to feel anything." Ichigo stated.

"No I'm not." Halibel said. Ichigo then swam close to her.

"Your hair looks so different when it's wetted down." Ichigo stated.

"Same goes to you." Halibel said. Ichigo then took his hand and brushed some of Halibel's hair out of her face.

"Did I ever mention you have the most beautiful eyes?" Ichigo asked. Halibel's face grew red and she looked down.

"No..." Halibel replied. Ichigo took his hand and lifted her head up. Her face grew even redder.

"You re...so beautiful...Tia..." Ichigo said, caressing her cheek softly. Halibel brought her hands up to his chest. They then leaned closer to each other, their lips nearly pressed against each other.

"Ichigo...I...Lo-" "Holy s--t!!!" Both Ichigo and Halibel turned to see Apache and Mila-rose standing their wide-eyed. Sun-sun had wide-eyes as well and had her sleeve covering her mouth.

"Girls?! What are you here?!" Halibel questioned as she felt she was about to explode.

"Why is it every moment?!" Ichigo questioned.

"Yea...seriously..." Halibel sighed then walked out of the river. Ichigo got out as well. The girls looked at him and blushed before looking away. Ichigo sighed.

"Any of you have a towel?" Ichigo asked. The girls shaked their heads.

"Greeeaaaat." Ichigo sighed. Halibel suddenly looked dry and she got on her clothing.

"Tia! What the hell?!" Ichigo questioned.

"I can air-dry within 5 seconds." Halibel smirked.

"Of course it's only for you." Ichigo sighed.

"No it isn't...just focus you reiatsu on your body and you will automatically dry yourself." Ichigo tried it and it worked. He then got his clothes on.

"Let's get going back..." Ichigo said depressed. Halibel blushed then smiled.

"Alright..." Halibel then glanced at the girls whom they all flinched. Ichigo was about to walk when his eyes widened as he felt his body shake. Everyone else did as well.

"What's...with this reiatsu...?" Halibel questioned.

"Let's go find out." Ichigo turned into his shinigami form. For everyone besides Mila-rose, this was the first time they saw him like that. Ichigo began to walk to the source of the large reiatsu.

"Let's go." Ichigo said. Everyone nodded and they all ran to the source.

"What...the hell?!" Ichigo questioned as they saw a humanoid hollow choking a human.

"Let that kid go!" Ichigo yelled readying his Zanpakutou. The hollow looked at him. It looked completely human except for the claws and the blue hollow mask.

"You don't seem to know who I am..." The hollow spoke and let a spike of reiatsu release from him. Ichigo withstood it. The trio fell to their knees. Halibel held her ground.

"You're reiatsu doesn't scare me, after all your just a hollow." Ichigo said. The hollow let the kid go and he looked at Ichigo.

"Just a hollow? You must be mistaken soul reaper...wait...you re...not a soul reaper..." Ichigo tilted his head in confusion at his words.

"Your reiatsu...is that of a captain levels...wait...it's more than that...there s something inside you..."

"What are you talking about asshole?" Ichigo questioned.

"You have a power within you...and it's that of a hollows." Ichigo's eyes narrowed on the hollow as Halibel and the trio looked at Ichigo with widened eyes.

"I shall make you use that power..." The hollow disappeared and reappeared in front of Ichigo.

"Dammit!" Ichigo yelled before the hollow hit him sending him flying across the ground.

"Ichigo!" Halibel yelled. She didn't have time to turn into her other form when the hollow grabbed her by the throat.

"No!" Ichigo suddenly used sonido and appeared in between the hollow and Halibel. Ichigo then sliced Zangetsu into the hollows arm, chopping it off. The hollow screamed in pain only to start laughing as his arm reformed.

"Use you power!" The hollow yelled at Ichigo.

"You can't provoke me that easily!" Ichigo stated.

"Why not?" The hollow asked.

"Because, if I used my power you would die one moment after." Ichigo stated.

"Just do it!" The hollow yelled.

"Well...it's your death wish...might I add...you are one persistent asshole." Ichigo insulted. The hollow growled.

"Girls...this will be over within 5 seconds." Ichigo stated. Mila-rose remembered their battle and smiled a little. The girls watched as Ichigo took his hand and ripped it across his face. They couldn't see his face as he used sonido.

"What the-?!" The hollow suddenly fell in half as blood poured everywhere. Everything turned quiet as the girls stared at Ichigo.

"Ichi...go?" Ichigo turned to face them and their eyes widened. His mask completely covered his face and they felt a large spike of Reiatsu emerging from him. His yellow eyes peered into Halibel's. He put his zanpakutou back on his back. He saw the expression on the girl s faces and hey stood still.

"Sup..." He said with a hollowfied voice.

* * *

Soul: HOLLOWFICATIONAL DICTIONARY!

Ichigo:uh...what...?

Soul: Yaba daba de de de.

REVIEW!!! :DDDD


	14. Season finale! A kiss

A/N: THE CHAPTER YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! TA-DA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! you do realize i'm going to tell you to review every single chapter right?

* * *

BLEACH: THE TSENUNDRA CHRONICLES CHAPTER 12 "A kiss"

* * *

"Sup..." Ichigo said with a hollowfied voice.

"Ichigo...?" Halibel asked.

"Yep." Ichigo said.

"You re...a hollow?"

"Half of a hollow." Ichigo corrected.

"Since when?" Apache asked.

"Ever since I gained my shinigami powers which was almost a year ago." Ichigo replied. The hollow that Ichigo cut in half started to move its hand toward Ichigo.

"Behind y-" Before Halibel could finish her sentence; Ichigo aimed his hand at the hollow.

"Cero..." Everyone's eyes widened as Ichigo released a blast of dark-purple energy into the hollows upper-half, disintegrating it.

"And...Yea...I can use cero..." Ichigo added.

"That explains the large reiatsu from you." Halibel said.

"Correct." Ichigo said.

"But...why didn't you tell us about it?" Mila-rose asked.

"Because, I felt you didn't need to...for now...but...that has changed." Ichigo said.

"It looks cool though." Sun-sun said smiling. Ichigo tilted his head looking at her. They then heard the little kid's crying. Ichigo turned and walked up to the kid and knelt in front of him.

"Hey...you alright?" Ichigo asked. The kid's eyes widened and he started to back away with tears falling from his eyes.

"Stay away from me...you monster..." Ichigo looked down then looked back up at the kid.

"My names Ichigo...what's yours?" The kid didn't answer as he began to run away. Ichigo then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. The kid turned around as Ichigo took the end of his sword and put it on the kids head. The kid suddenly Disintegrated into the air. Ichigo then looked back at the girls.

"Yo king...can I meet them?" A voice in Ichigo's head asked. Ichigo put a hand on his mask.

"No..."

"Awww c'mon let me meet the ladies...the one with the green hair looks sexy...and the blonde has a nice chest."

"I said no!"

"Then I ll force my way out." Ichigo felt something come out of him. Everyone's eyes widened as the opposite color of Ichigo came out from him.

"Hello ladies, my name is...wait...I ain't got no name...nice to meet you." The white version of Ichigo grinned with yellow eyes. Ichigo took off his mask and looked at his inner hollow.

"How the hell?!"

"Didn't I tell ya king? I can materialize out of your body anytime I want!" He grinned even more.

"Dammit!" Ichigo yelled. Hichigo(hollow Ichigo) Looked at the girls.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Ichigo's inner hollow and-" "Get back inside of me!" Ichigo yelled.

"Don't interrupt me when I'm talking to beautiful woman!" Hichigo yelled. He suddenly used Sonido and appeared next to Halibel.

"You re a pretty one..." Hichigo said. Halibel's eyes widened and she looked down to see Hichigo stroking one of her breasts.

"What the f---?!" Ichigo yelled then used sonido to come in front of Hichigo and punch him in the face.

"Get away from her!" Ichigo yelled.

"My, my, my king...protecting your girlfriend I see?" Hichigo grinned.

"Don't touch her again...or I ll kill you..." Ichigo's voice turned darker and his eyes suddenly turned red causing Hichigo's eyes to widen, yet he still kept a smile on his face.

"Your 2nd form is kicking in King...better calm down...or your gonna turn into a hollow like last time..." Ichigo's eyes widened and he quickly calmed down.

"Well, I'm going back." Hichigo took one last look at the girls then waved, before disappearing back into Ichigo's body.

"You okay Halibel?" Ichigo asked. Halibel nodded.

"That was...your inner hollow?" Halibel asked.

"Yea." Ichigo replied.

"He looks exactly like you..." Halibel stated.

"But he's different from me in every other way." Ichigo added.

"Oh...and...You re not a monster..." Halibel said. Ichigo looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks." Ichigo said. Halibel smiled.

"Now...can we continue our date without hell breaking loose?" Ichigo asked. Halibel blushed and nodded.

"Girls...if you even attempt to follow us...I will make sure you wished you had never joined my fraccion." The girls gulped and nodded.

"Alright, let's go." Halibel said. Ichigo and Halibel went to the river again, this time it was very dark as the moonlight shined on the water. They both sat on a bench

"Ichigo...can I ask you something...?" Halibel asked looking up at him.

"What..."

"Have you ever kissed a girl before...?"

"I think you already asked that question and I said no..."

"Do you want to?" Halibel asked blushing.

"That would be nice." Ichigo stated. Halibel moved closer to him.

"Who...do you want your first kiss to be with...?" Halibel asked. Ichigo looked down at her and blushed.

"I...want it to be..." Halibel put her hand on his and had her lips nearly on his.

"I want it to be with you...Halibel..." Their faces grew red.

"Ichigo..."

"Yea...?"

"I...love you..." His eyes widened a little as they kissed. It lasted for what it seemed to be an eternity. They released the kiss when they needed to breathe.

"That was...my first kiss...as well..." Halibel admitted. Ichigo then took his hand and caressed her cheek softly.

"Can I give you your first make out session?" Ichigo asked. Halibel's face was fully red as Ichigo put his arms around her waist and pulled her in close.

"Ichigo..."

"I love you...Tia..." her eyes widened and she let a few tears fall from her face.

"What's wrong...?" Ichigo asked removing the tears from her face.

"I'm just so glad..." Halibel then pressed her lips on his, wrapping her arms around his neck. They both continued to kiss only to have Halibel push him down on the bench. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Halibel...what the hell are you..." His voice trailed off as she took off her shirt.

"Wanna go for a swim...?" Halibel asked. Ichigo felt as though he was about to faint.

"What are you planning...?" Ichigo asked suspiciously.

"I'm trying to live up to my name as a seductive witch." Halibel responded. Ichigo let out a laugh.

"Fair enough." They both dressed down into their undergarments and dived into the water.

"C-c-c-c-Cold!!!" Ichigo yelled. Halibel laughed.

"You said that before." Halibel mentioned.

"I know! But it's as cold as hell!"

"That means it's warm."

"Forget the damn phrases!" Ichigo wrapped Halibel in his arms and kissed her again.

"What are you planning?" Ichigo asked.

"To be your girlfriend." Halibel stated.

"I think you already are." Ichigo responded. They both just smiled.

"National body touch day, I get to touch any part of your body!" Ichigo yelled.

"Wha! What-?!" Ichigo poked her head and she sighed as her blush faded a little.

"For a second I thought you were going to-" She yelped then looked down at Ichigo's hand and her expression changed to anger.

"Ichigo! You had to ruin a romantic moment! You pervert!" Halibel punched him in the face. "Touching my breasts like that...you pervert...waiting for the right moment..." She crossed her arms on her chest.

"Sorry, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do." Ichigo said.

"But...you re not a man..." Halibel said grinning.

"Then what am I? What were you making out with again?" Ichigo questioned.

"Never mind!" Halibel said blushing. Ichigo laughed then lightly stroked her arms. She shivered at his touch but didn't stop him.

"That feels nice..." Halibel told him. Ichigo kissed her and smiled. "Can you do my shoulders?" Halibel asked. Ichigo nodded and Halibel turned around. Ichigo gently massaged her shoulders as she leaned back into him.

"You re good at this..." Halibel said.

"What about kissing...am I good at that?"

"Nope."

"You suck."

"I love you too." They both laughed. Ichigo then stroked his fingers down Halibel's arms again then put them on her hips. He then gently kissed her neck causing her face to turn even redder. She tilted her head to the side and Ichigo his lips up More. He then spun her around and kissed her again.

"I'm getting pretty cold..." Halibel said.

"Let's go home..." Ichigo said. She smiled.

"Okay..." They air-dried themselves with their Reiatsu again and got their clothes on again. Ichigo then picked Halibel up bridal-style. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Ichigo carried her all the way back to the house. All the lights were off and Ichigo set her down and he opened his door. They both stopped dead to see someone sitting on Ichigo's bed playing a DS.

"Oi! Ichigo! How the hell do I play this?!"

"Daaaaaammmmiiiiiiiittttttt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Screwed Ichigo.

Okay...uhm...I can't really go into detail with scenes.

If any of you are expecting A lemon from me I will tell you right now... NO LEMONS! I REPEAT! NO LEMONS! I am not a big fan of lemons and i would never write one so...yea...if you were sticking with this story for just a lemon...then...that's sad...

Ichigo:YOU'RE KIDDING ME!!!

rukia:what's wrong? Arn't you happy to see me?

Halibel: O.O''!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Trio: Your all screwed!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!


	15. Season 2! Kill 1 bird with 8 stones

A/N: this chapter is short but it starts off season 2 with a plot line.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

SEASON 2. Tsenundra chronicles. chapter 1 "Kill 1 bird with 8 stones, a new enemy"

* * *

previously on season 1...

"Sarge!" The soldier held the sergeant in his arms as blood fell from his mouth.

"James...I'm sorry...I couldn't..."

"Sarge...don't talk...your gonna be fine..."

"James...tell your wife...I love her..." The sergeant fell lifeless in his arms.

"Sarge...? Sarge?! SAAAAARGE!!!!"

soul:"Aaaaand, cut..that aint the right script lets see...uh...resident evil, saving private ryan 2: Nazi zombie madness...uh...lets see...underworld? What the hell! Where are the anime's?!"

soldier:"In your ass sir."

soul:"Run that by me again son?!"

soldier:"In and around your ass sir..."

sean connery: "That's what your mother said last night Trebek!!!"

Soul: "Aw Christ! Where did he come from?!"

Sean connery:"From your mother trebek!"

soldier:"sir I found the Tsenundra chronicles!"

Soul:"Give it here!"

Sean connery: "That's what your mother said last ni-" "shut up!!!"

soul:"Wait...since...when were there...There's an anime to the Tsenundra chronicles?! Oh wait...its just the regular bleach...nevermind."

soldier:"Wait I found it!!!"

soul:"Sweet! Give it to me!"

Sean Connery: "That's what your mother s-" "NOOOO!" Soul takes the story.

"Alright...sorry bout the wait folks...and...START!"

* * *

"You re going out with Halibel?!" Screamed rukia.

"Yep." Ichigo replied. Rukia blinked twice and looked down at her chest before looking back at Ichigo.

"It's because of her breasts isn't it?" Rukia yelled.

"What?! No! What the hell?! Why are you so worried?!" Ichigo asked. A blush appeared on Rukia's cheeks and she looked down.

"No reason..." Rukia replied.

"Is it because you love him?" Halibel questioned. Rukia's blush grew greater. Ichigo just stood there as Rukia stuttered.

"I..." She couldn't speak as Ichigo and Halibel were thrown back as Isshun, Karin, Yuzu, Apache, Mila-rose, and Sun-sun all barged into the room.

"My son...is this true...?"

"You and Halibel are dating?!" The trio asked in unison.

"Invasion of personal life?" Questioned Karin.

"Cute!" Yuzu exclaimed. Ichigo and Halibel got prepared for the torment that was about to happen.

"My son has finally grown into a man! Joyice day! Masaki! Our child is going to give us grandchildren!!!" Halibel and Ichigo blushed intensely and looked away from each other.

"Masaki! Our prayers have been answered! Ichigo found himself a beautiful woman! With a great chest as we-" He was interrupted as Halibel punched him in the face.

"Sexual assault!!!" Screamed isshun as he flew down the stairs.

"Halibel-sama! You won!" Apache screamed. Ichigo then looked at them with a confused look.

"What?" Ichigo questioned. Apache scratched the back of her head.

"Nothing...hehehehe...."

"As expected from the oldest member of our fraccion!" Mila-rose stated causing Halibel to flinch.

"Oh...Mila-rose, I thought you were older." Ichigo said pointing at her.

"Eh?!" Mila-rose curled up into a ball and whimpered. "I'm old? I'm old? I've never been called old...I'm....old?!"

"Uh...uh-oh..." Ichigo said scratching the back of his head.

"Forget her...ugh...what now?" Halibel sighed then looked down. Ichigo sighed.

"Alright girls, listen up! I'm dating Halibel alright. Is there really a problem to that?" All the girls nodded. (Ichigo= -.-)

"Girls, leave!" Halibel commanded. The girls sighed then left as Ichigo shut and locked the door behind him.

'For god s sake...." Ichigo sighed then sat on the bed next to Rukia, and Halibel who joined shortly after. Rukia has a sad expression on her face and her eyes were staring at the floor.

"Rukia...what's wrong?" Ichigo asked. Rukia got up and changed into her shinigami form.

"Nothings wrong...now excuse me...I'm going to take a walk..." Rukia jumped out the window and Ichigo sighed, picking up her body and putting it in the closet.

"You know why she's depressed right?" Halibel asked.

"Nope." Ichigo replied. Halibel sighed.

"You're so thick-headed Ichigo." Halibel stated.

"Why is that?" Ichigo questioned.

"She's in love with you!" Ichigo's eyes widened.

"How do you know?!" Ichigo questioned.

"Because...didn't she show you signs...did she ever try to admit her feelings?" Halibel asked.

"No...She didn't..." Ichigo sat next to Halibel and sighed.

"I'm going to bed..." Ichigo said as he fell back onto the bed and got under the covers. Halibel turned off the lights and got in with him.

"You sure about not worrying about her?" Halibel asked concerned.

"I am worried about her...it's just...hard...I know your fraccion is in love with me...I know Rukia is in love with me...it's just...I have to choose one out of all of them and when I choose one the others are left out...and I chose you..."

"Alright then..." Halibel smiled and snuggled her head into his chest. He lifted the back of her shirt up a little causing her to blush. She tensed as Ichigo began to rub her back slowly.

"That feels so nice..." Halibel said smiling and closing her eyes. Ichigo just smiled and continued to rub her back.

(Meanwhile)

"Dammit Ichigo! Get it through your thick head! I love you! You stupid son of a b--ch!" Rukia suddenly lost control of herself and she ran up to a cement wall and stopped dead.

"If...Ichigo doesn't love me...who...would...?" She felt her chest tighten and she crossed her arms.

"Deprived child..." A whispering voice said causing her to turn around. "You...lost your one true love...to someone that only knew him for 2 weeks...you are a failure...you deserve to die..." All of a sudden, Rukia was spun around and had her head Facing the wall. She suddenly felt her body being controlled and she rose her head up.

"What the-?" Before she could speak anymore, her body was thrusted forward and her forehead smashed into the cement wall. Blood poured from her head and she felt pain throughout her body. She felt like her head was about to explode. She Suddenly began to lose consciousness as the whispering voice began to laugh.

(Combinination)

Halibel looked up at Ichigo and kissed his lips softly. Ichigo responded by giving her a long passionate kiss.

Rukia felt she was being grabbed by something as her eyes became tired. She was thrown into a wall.

"I love you so much Tia..." Ichigo said.

"I love you more..." Halibel said smiling.

"You can't love me more; we both love each other equally!" Ichigo stated.

"Geek!" Halibel said.

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled. Halibel just started to laugh.

Rukia was finally able to unsheathe her Zanpakutou. She aimed it and started looking around as blood fell from her head. She suddenly felt blood pouring into her right eye. She wiped the blood off with her sleeve only to have more come out of her Head into her eye. She let out a yelp of pain.

"I have a concussion...I'm nearly blinded...I can't hear good...I can't see a damn thing...and worst of all...I don't know what's happening to me..." She suddenly saw a figure appear in front of her. The figure was female. She had half of a hollow Mask on the right side of her face. Both her eyes were amber-red.

"You re coming with me." The voice said.

"No way!" Rukia managed to yell. She brought her sword up and charged at the female. The female suddenly disappeared causing Rukia's eyes to widen. The female reappeared directly in front of her. The female then stabbed her hand through Rukia's gut. Blood poured out of Rukia' mouth and gut as she screamed in pain. She fell unconscious seconds later. The female had a sadistic expression.

"Your life...it's short...yet you have lived for many years..." The female sighed, slung Rukia over her shoulder, and suddenly disappeared.

Halibel kissed Ichigo's neck as he continued to rub her back. Halibel suddenly began to fall asleep. Ichigo did as well.

(Next morning)

Ichigo woke up to the sound of arguing downstairs. He turned to see Halibel redressing herself. He quickly looked away blushing. When she got dressed, she looked at him.

"Rukia didn't come back..." Halibel stated causing Ichigo's eyes to widen.

"What?" He questioned.

"I don't know...but we should start looking." She opened the door and walked downstairs. Ichigo slapped his hand on his face and sighed.

"Dammit...dammit dammit...did I cause this? Rukia...please be safe...dammit....Dammit!" He got up and got dressed, then headed downstairs.

"I'm telling you! Rukia left because Ichigo didn't have the same feelings for her!" Apache yelled at Mila-rose.

"And I'm telling you, she was just jealous of chest size!" Mila-rose yelled back. Sun-sun sighed. Halibel and Ichigo came down.

"Alright...so...Rukia's missing?" Halibel questioned.

"Yea, she would have come back by now." Sun-sun said.

"Alright then...let's get searching...Sun-sun and Apache, Me and Ichigo, Mila-rose and..." She froze. "Dammit...who else could-" "Nee-san!!! Where did she go?!" Kon interrupted latching onto Mila-rose's shoulder.

"Mila-rose and Kon, alright let s get moving."

"Wait! Where is Nee-san!" Kon asked with alligator tears coming from his eyes.

"That's what we re asking." Halibel replied. They all headed out to try to find Rukia...unknowing of the evil enemy that was to come.

* * *

soul: okay! I was not Rukia bashing! I have no problem with her! I just don't think she should go down that easily...well she kinda did but...I don't want her to just be punched in the face and faint! I want a good stand.

the meaning for the title is, Ichigo is the bird and there are 8 people living in the household as of now. Just wanted to clear that up.

Also, Sean connery is an awesome guy from SNL jeopardy. It's funny lol.

Okay, thus begins season 2.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW BECAUSE THEY MAKE ME FEEL WARM AND FUZZY INSIDE ^^.


	16. Attack on Soul society

A/N MUST READ: Sorry for late chapter. I just updated every day cause I didn't have school due to thanksgiving. But now I'm back in school so hell is upon us. lol. I like this chapter. It's also In point of view format which is not my first. I usually do my stories in POV's actually. Enjoy ^^

* * *

SEASON 2 Tsenundra chronicles chapter 2 "Attack on Soul Society"

* * *

Name: Tenna Tegashi

Sex: Female

Age: unknown

Weapon: Stainless steel Katana with the blade colored red.

In charge of: platoon 12.

Squad: Second division, Special Forces. Rank: 3rd seat.

Commanding officer: Omaeda Marechiyo, Lieutenant of second division.

Mission: investigate outskirts of Soul Society, unknown life signs sighted around the premises.

* * *

My name is Tenna Tegashi, 3rd seat of second division. Me and my platoon have been sent to investigate the outskirts of Soul Society because of some strange sighting and large masses of spirit energy. I have a bad feeling about this though...

* * *

I rested my head on the cold metal wall as water sprayed onto my skin. I sighed as I continued to hear drops of waterfall onto the metal floor.

"Damn showers..." I said to myself. I took the bar of soap and continued to wash myself as I heard laughing from my squad mates.

"Drago! You owe me a bottle of sake for saving your ass last time!" A man said from the shower next to mine.

"Shut up! I wasn't prepared for that damned hollow! It came out of nowhere!" The man known as Drago yelled. Some other squad mates laughed and I just continued to wash myself.

"Yo! Tegashi! May I come in?" The man from the other shower asked. I felt my face heat up a little and I yelled "No!" In frustration. Before I could speak, a man with unkept dark brown hair slid my curtain across.

"Sexy!" The man yelled. I covered my chest and kicked him in between his legs causing him to fall over. I kicked him in the face and he fell out of my shower. I pulled the curtain across again and sighed in even more frustration.

"Briggs! You damn perv!" I yelled. I heard the rest of my squad laugh as Briggs sulked in the middle of the room. I went under the water and let the soap fall off my skin. I then turned off the water and reached for my towel. When I felt nothing There my eyes widened.

"Who the hell took my towel?" I questioned. When no one responded, I slid my curtain open a little and looked to see Briggs holding my towel up. I growled at him.

"Briggs...you asshole..." Briggs only grinned.

"Your gonna have to come out in order to get them!" Briggs said. I felt my face heat up more. I looked around to see no one else around.

"Well Briggs...you already saw me." I then slid the curtain open causing his eyes to widen as he nearly dropped the towel. I walked towards him and pulled the towel from his hands.

"Briggs...you're gonna pa-" Before I could threaten him, everyone opened their curtains with towels around their waists, and some around their chests since some were woman. All of the men just looked at me as I screamed in horror, quickly wrapping The towel around me. Briggs was still stunned. I quickly walked out of the shower room into the locker room. I opened my locker and pulled out my standard second division uniform. It was pitch black and stretched to fit my body. I let the towel drop to The ground and I quickly got into my uniform. I found a thin red piece of cloth in my locker, pulled it out, and tied it around my right shoulder to show my rank as 3rd seat. I then walked to the sink to fix my hair.

I walked up to the sink and looked through the mirror. My eyes were purple and looked glassy. My pitch-black hair was messy and extended to my shoulders. I quickly straightened my hair and wrapped it in a ponytail quickly afterwards. I then looked Down at my chest. I sighed. It stood out.

"Damn this uniform! Designed to fit their user they say...well, it only helps to show off." I said to myself. I then went to the armory to prepare myself. I could hear my squad mates following blindly behind me as some slouched getting their uniform on.  
I opened the door to the armory and saw a large racket filled with all kinds of swords. I looked to the left of it and saw my sword. A long katana with stainless steel that was colored red. I picked it up along with the sheathe. I attached the sheathe to The left side of my waist and sheathed the katana in it.

"Alright! Everyone wait outside in the courtyard, I'm going to report to our commander." Everyone shrugged as I walked to our commander. He was really a dictator. I didn't know him well and I wasn't planning on finding out. He will always brag when He gets the chance and eats as much as he can. He is my commanding officer and Lieutenant of 2nd division, Omaede Marechiyo. I tapped lightly on a door and I heard a deep voice say "Enter." I opened the door and looked at a large man sitting on a bed eating chips.

"Yo! Tenna! Ready for the mission?" He asked gulping down chips.

"Yes sir." I replied.

"Good, after you leave I can eat my chips in piece." He said causing me to frown.

"Fat bastard." I said to myself causing his ears to perk up.

"Oi! What was that?!" Omaede questioned looking at me. I stood at attention.

"Nothing sir, must be your imagination." I said. Omaede shrugged then continued to eat his chips.

"If you re ready, then get lost." Omaede said happily eating more of his chips. I quickly turned and began to walk away, closing the door behind me. I walked to the courtyard to see my whole platoon either sitting or hanging around. I walked towards Them and stopped dead.

"Attention!" I yelled, causing everyone to run towards me and lineup. I looked at all of them and sighed.

"You guys are hopeless." I said. All of them either grinned or smirked. In total were 24 members of the squad.

"Alright I want four members in six groups!" Everyone started to try to find a group. Briggs, Drago, and a girl named teyla were left in front of me.

"You three...sadly Briggs...are with me." Briggs frowned and pointed to himself.

"Why do you exclude me?!" He questioned.

"Because you re a damn pervert!" I yelled. He sighed and stood quiet. "Bout time." I said in my mind.

"Alright! All of you! I want all of you to secure on area of the forest. I selected one group to become group B and told them to go to a part of the forest where a large mass of spirit energy was. I made groups C, D, E, and F to search other areas Of the forest. We all dispersed from the courtyard into our designated locations. My group stopped somewhere within the forest where a large amount of spirit energy continued to disperse.

"Where the hell is that coming from?" Briggs asked.

"Hell if I know." Drago replied. Teyla raised her head looking at a tree with her large red eyes.

"What is it Teyla?" I asked. She shaked her head then closed her eyes.

"Nothing..." She replied. She was the only person in the group that didn't have a katana. She had two large daggers that had purple blades. Sunlight fell upon her silver hair. She really was beautiful and I knew she had every guy in the division after her. Her personality thwarted many men away though. She was very quiet, only opening up to some people, one of them being me. Drago was a skinny man and wasn't good at noticing things. He owes Briggs a bottle of sake because he failed to Notice a hollow about to cut him in two. Luckily, Briggs saved him. Even though he's bad at noticing his surroundings, he is a strong-willed companion in my platoon.

We continued to spend the whole day searching the forest for any signs of more spirit energy. "I don't sense s--t!" Briggs said. "We sensed some like...six hours ago now there's...noth-" He couldn't finish his sentence as blood suddenly poured from his mouth.

"Briggs!" Drago yelled. My eyes widened and I couldn't move. Blood splattered onto my face as Briggs fell to the ground struggling to move. Hundreds of hollows surrounded us as I readied my Katana. Teyla readied her daggers as Drago stood there Looking at Briggs in shock.

"What the hell?" Drago yelled.

"Focus on the enemy dammit!" I yelled. My eyes widened as a hollow came behind Drago and sliced him across. I watched in horror, unable to move as Drago fell in two by the hollow.

"No!" I screamed as I charged at the hollow to kill it. I sliced my Katana across its neck and its head fell off. Teyla sprung into action and started to slaughter the hollows one by one. I couldn't sense anything as another hollow swooped in behind Me. I turned around, unable to block it and I closed my eyes waiting for it to hit. I heard the claws slice into meat. "Did it hit me? Am I dead? No, I can't be." I opened my eyes, only making them widen even more as I saw Briggs in front of me.  
I felt pain strike my heart as I looked at his dying face. He gave a grin as all life drained from his body as it fell to the ground. Blood poured out of his back since the hollow hit him there.

"Briggs!" I screamed and cut the hollow down. I looked around as more hollows continued to surround me as I readied my Katana.

(Meanwhile in the forest)

Name: Delio Canitchi.

Sex: Male

Age: unknown

Weapon: Katana

Part of: platoon 12.

Squad: Second division, Special Forces.

Rank: Private

* * *

I woke up and saw blood on the ground. I tried to raise myself up only to feel a sharp pain in my chest. I managed to get up only to immediately fall on my back in pain. I looked up to see the other three members of my group lying on the ground.

"Chatei? Jarka?" I questioned. Both of their bodies were covered in blood and were lifeless. I saw my other squad mate crawling slowly on all fours trying to get to me.

"Delio...we...need to get...out of here..." I suddenly saw a claw spear through my squad mate s chest and blood splattered everywhere. He was dead and I knew it. I slowly backed up against a tree trunk as a group of hollows surrounded me. I took Out a little cube and tapped a button on it.

"This is Private Delio Canitchi of platoon 12! Our group is under attack by a large group of hollows and-" I suddenly felt a large pain in my throat. One hollow pierced his claw at the edge of my throat as blood poured from it. He then was about to Slice it across. I was dead and I knew it. The last moment of my life...was a quick slice across my throat and a huge spray of blood in front of me as my eyes faded to blackness...

* * *

Soul: I feel this is a large start to an epic arc here. Dramatic season ^^. Sorry for this not being Haligo folks. Don't expect every chapter to be filled with goodness. But, I still hoped you liked this chapter. That ain't the end to Platoon 12!!! Because! division 2 deserves more action. In the anime and manga they just charge up to a guy and die. I wanted them to have some action. Okay...well...most of them just got owned there but Tenna and Teyla? C'mon their gonna kick ass and take names.

By the way...My age is in the next chapter. And that's it.


	17. Christmas Special part 1

A/N PLEASE READ: I am so sorry for the huge wait! Christmas gets busy. I hope this chapter pleases you.

Question: do the Japanese celebrate Christmas?

Answer: Yes and No. They celebrate the fun parts of Christmas. But half of the stuff I do in here does not happen in Japan. So please don't argue with me about reality and stuff okay? Much obliged.

REVIEW!(you do realize I'm going to say Review every time right?)

ALSO! My spell check wasn't working so I had to use fan fiction spell check. So don't complain about my damn grammar!

PLEASE READ THIS: I would also like to note that this does not take place in the main plot line okay? It's just a random series of events. I mean, it does happen. But this special could even be after the whole story. O.O'' weird huh?

* * *

TSENUNDRA CHRONICLES Christmas special "A snow covered day" Part 1.

* * *

Isshin woke up to a soft grunt in Ichigo's bedroom.

"Could it be...is my son really..." His voice trailed off as he heard a large moan that sounded to be a girl. His face grew red with interest and he slowly walked upstairs only to hear more and more moans from both his son and who he thought was Halibel. He arrived at the door and took a deep breath. He then put his ear up to the door.

"Ichigo! why does it always turn out like this?" Halibel groaned.

"Because it's the way we always do it in this town."

"Really?"

"Yep." All of a sudden, Isshin heard both of them groaning. It sounded like one of them was in pain. His face grew red.

"Is my son implanting the seed of holy light?" He asked to himself.

"Don't stop! You must dominate me!" Halibel screamed.

"Wah?!" Isshin yelled.

"Your supposed to win dammit!" Ichigo yelled. "You try to dominate me, and I try to dominate you! Understand?!"

"Now I do- Gah!" Halibel screamed. Isshin was crying tears of joy.

"Ichigo likes doing it rough huh?" Isshin asked to himself.

"You love doing it rough...don't you..." Halibel asked quietly.

"Damn straight!" Ichigo yelled in a winning voice.

"Gah!!!!" Halibel screamed again.

"This is sooooo great! My son is finally going to-"

"If you twist it even more blood gonna rush out!" Ichigo yelled causing Isshin's eyes to widen in horror.

"What the hell is going on in there?! It sounds like Jackass 3!" Isshin then knocked the door down. "What the f*** is going on in here! Your supposed to do her Ichigo! Not let her kill you!" Isshin suddenly stood straight and looked down with wide eyes. He saw Halibel twisting Ichigo's arm, and it was extremely red. Ichigo had his arm on Halibel's arm.

"Oh...you were playing extreme arm wrestling...?" Isshin asked. Both of them nodded slowly.

"She took it a little too seriously..." Ichigo said looking at her.

"You said to smack your arm down!" Halibel yelled trying to defend herself.

"You were going to make my arm bleed!" Ichigo stated. Halibel sighed then looked at Isshin.

"What did you think we were doing?" Halibel asked.

"Having se- I mean uhm! Nothing...i thought you were trying to kill Ichigo...and sell his body to se- I mean uhm...uhm....MMM Son!!!" Isshin then ran out of the room leaving Ichigo and Halibel in a state of confusion.

"Uh...what the hell just happened..." Halibel asked.

"I think he did a military sound..." Ichigo said.

"Military sound?" Halibel asked.

"Yea, Sergeants in the military usually say things like "Shoot em down, son!" Or other stuff like that."

"Fair enough." Halibel said getting up. Ichigo got up and pulled her into a hug.

"What's with the sudden gesture?" Halibel asked with a hint of red on her cheeks.

"I haven't hugged you since last night." Ichigo replied smiling. Halibel smiled. Ichigo then kissed her gently.

"Interrupting something?" Karin asked leaning against the door frame. Ichigo looked at Karin still hugging Halibel.

"Hell to the yes, now get out of my room." Ichigo said.

"It's breakfast time." Karin said before walking down the stairs. Ichigo sighed and walked with Halibel and Karin downstairs to eat breakfast. They then saw Isshin already setting eight egg and cheese omelets on the table.

"You cooked that fast?" Ichigo questioned.

"I was nominated for the badass cook award this year." Isshin said with a grin.

"I bet that award isn't even real paps." Ichigo stated causing Isshin to burst out alligator tears.

"Dammit son! The badass cook award is the most greatest award ever! Now eat your damned omelet!"

"Alright alright." Ichigo sat down and started to eat his omelet. He stopped dead at the first bite.

"Is it...alright...my son?" Isshin questioned leaning over Ichigo's shoulder.

"It's...it's..."

"Yeeeees?" Isshin said with star shaped eyes.

"F**kin delicious!" Ichigo yelled only to get punched in the face.

"Don't swear at the table dammit!" Isshin yelled cracking his knuckles.

"You just swore too you know!" Ichigo stated.

"Your right....I did..." Isshin then punched himself.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Apache yelled as she walked up out of the basement with Sun-sun and Mila-rose.

"There having a father-son chat." Halibel stated.

"No need for fighting now..." Yuzu said in a worried voice. It was too late as Isshin and Ichigo started their usual fighting. Karin sighed as Yuzu looked at them worringly. Apache, Sun-sun, and Mila-rose were all cheering for Ichigo. Halibel just crossed her arms and watched.

"Son! Was my omelet really that delicious?!" Isshin yelled in question as he was about to punch Ichigo's face.

"Hell yea!" Ichigo yelled as he was about to punch Isshin's face. The both then collided. Ichigo was thrown right out the door of the house and landed in a soft white ground. Isshin was thrown towards a wall and crashed into it. He then looked at the living room and his eyes widened.

"Christmas tree! S**t! S**t! S**t! Yuzu! Karin! It's f**king Christm-" "Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Karin yelled as she punched her dad in the face.

"Why...must you punch your loving father...?"

"Don't put a swear in front of Christmas." Karin said before sighing. "Looks like we need a tree."

"Indeed." Isshin agreed. Yuzu nodded. Ichigo looked up and saw white specs falling to the ground. He looked to his left to see all the houses and cars buried under the snow. He looked to his right to see the same thing. He got up and looked up as a shower of snow continued to fall. Peace and Tranquility filled the air as Ichigo let a warm smile spread across his face. Halibel walked out and stood next to him.

"Ichigo...what is this stuff?" Halibel asked causing Ichigo to look down at her with wide eyes.

"What do you mean what is this stuff?" Ichigo's eyes widened ever more when he knew she wasn't kidding. Her eyes looked at the falling snow. For one moment, Ichigo saw her eyes turn white. He blinked and saw her eyes were Teal again. She then put her palm out as a spec of snow fell onto it.

"It's cold..." Halibel said as it began to melt in her hand. It quickly turned into water and she looked at Ichigo with a confused look.

"It's called snow..." Ichigo said with a depressed voice. "You've never seen it before...?"

"Never heard of it..." Halibel said.

"Let's go for a walk." Ichigo suggested with a sad tone. He wanted to tell her everything about snow. He couldn't believe she didn't know what snow was.

"Sure..." Halibel said. Ichigo and Halibel went inside and grabbed some heavy coats and put them on.

"You going somewhere?" Isshin asked.

"Yea." Ichigo replied.

"Do you mind picking us a tree?" Isshin asked. Ichigo looked at him and smiled. "Sure." He replied. Ichigo and Halibel walked out into the snowy street and started to walk.

"What does snow do...?" Halibel asked.

"Makes you cold as hell." Ichigo replied.

"No I mean...why does it appear?" Ichigo thought of this question for a minute then answered, "I think of snow as a sign of peace and tranquility. It's a gift. But makes you very cold."

"Who created snow...?" Halibel asked.

"God." Ichigo replied. Halibel then asked, "Is snow similiar to water?"

"Yes, when snow melts, it turns into water."

"Okay." Halibel simply said.

"Is this really your first time seeing snow?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes..." Halibel replied. "In Hueco Mundo...there never was sno-" "I mean...before that...did you ever have another life before Hueco Mundo?" Ichigo interrupted. Halibel looked down and nodded.

"I did have a life before being an Espada...it's just...I only remember dreams of that life..."

"Did you ever have friends or family in your past life?" Ichigo asked out of the blue. Halibel flinched at his questioned and nodded.

"Their...gone now...that's all I can say..." A tear dropped from her cheek and Ichigo pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry....I didn't mean to-" "No...it's fine...you get to know a little more about me I guess..." Halibel interrupted. Halibel looked up at Ichigo causing his eyes to widen. Her eyes were plain white.

"Halibel...your eye color...it changed."

"What...?" Halibel didn't seem to notice any change except she started to feel alot warmer. So warm that she was sweating in her coat. She quickly took her coat off and sweat suddenly appeared on her face.

"Halibel are you alright...?" Ichigo asked.

"Just...warm is all..." Halibel suddenly felt warmer and warmer and she came very close to taking her shirt off until Ichigo stopped her.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Ichigo asked. Halibel's face was fully red and she suddenly lost consciousness. Ichigo caught her and looked at her face. He could feel the sweat from her body and his eyes widened.

"What the hell is happening?" Ichigo quickly ran her back to the house.

"Yo! Ichigo! Did you get a Christmas tree ye-" Isshin stopped dead as he saw Halibel in his sons arms.

"What happened?" Isshin asked as Ichigo set Halibel down on the couch.

"I don't know...she's running some type of fever."

"Some type?" Isshin asked in a confused tone.

"She keeps getting hotter and hotter every second."

"Do you mean the sexy way or the fever way." Isshin asked causing his son to look up at him with anger in his eyes.

"Nows not the time for your god damned jokes dad! This is f**king serious!" Ichigo yelled causing everyone to look at him.

"Sorry son...." Isshin said. An hour passed as Halibel continued to sleep on the couch. Ichigo started to walk out the door when Isshin stopped him.

"Ichigo...where are you going?"

"You said you needed me to go buy a Christmas tree...don't worry...Halibel is strong..." Ichigo walked out the door. Isshin sat on a chair next to Halibel and he sighed. The trio were all on the floor sleeping soundly. Yuzu and Karin were asleep with their heads lying on the kitchen table. Ichigo continued to walk down the street hoping to find a Christmas tree seller. Luckily he did find one.

"Tatsuki?!" Ichigo questioned. His childhood friend looked up at him with a surprised expression.

"Ichigo? Long time no see!" Tatsuki ran up to him and stopped dead when she saw his face. It had a saddened expression.

"Ichigo whats wrong?" Tatuski asked.

"One of my family members is sick...that's all." Ichigo replied.

"May...I ask who it is?" Tatsuki waited for an answer.

"My....my....girlfriend." Ichigo said causing Tatsuki's eyes to widen.

"Oh...well....uhm...I hope she gets better...uh...so...by-" "Tatsuki...help me buy a tree for old times sake." Ichigo said. Tatsuki let a smile spread across her face.

"Hell yea of course." Ichigo saw the immediate change of tone in Tatsuki's voice. They spent half and hour trying to find the perfect tree.

"How bout this one?" Tatsuki suggested. Ichigo looked infront of him to see a large tree. It stood straight and smelled of sweet pine.

"Hell yea." Ichigo yelled.

"Damn kids! Stop swearing like you know what your doing!" An old lady yelled. She then took her cane and whacked it on Ichigo's head.

"Ow! What the hell?!" Ichigo was hit again.

"If you a teenager you should act like one you damn brat! Now stop f**king swearing!"

"Your crazy you old hag!"

"Please! my dear wife! stop arguing with this young gentleman! It's Christmas time. It's a time of jo and happiness. Not arguing and mindless violence." A bearded old man said to the old lady.

"Maybe your right..." The old lady said.

"Good, now everything settle-" "Over my dead body asshole!" The old lady yelled and wacked her cane on the man's forehead. "Why did I ever marry you ungrateful little!" The old lady and man continued to argue as Tatsuki and Ichigo quickly took the tree and ran off.

"I'm supposed to pay you right?" Ichigo asked.

"This one is free." Tatsuki said smiling.

"Are you sure Tatsuki?" Ichigo questioned unsure.

"Of course. Just take the damn tree and have a nice day."

"Thanks." was the only thing Ichigo could say.

"No problem...I hope your girlfriend gets better." Tatsuki said.

"Thanks."

"May I ask her name?"

"Halibel." Ichigo said.

"That's a nice name." Tatsuki said. Ichigo knew she was getting jealous.

"Your name is nice as well so don't get jealous." Ichigo said. Tatsuki's face turned red.

"I'm not jealous! Shut up strawberry!" Tatsuki yelled in defense.

"Hehehe." With that, Ichigo walked off carrying the tree.

"Ichigo! For a thick-headed asshole, your pretty strong!" Tatsuki yelled.

"Much obliged!" Ichigo yelled before walking off.

"Dammit...if I just acted sooner...I might have been able to..." Tatsuki's thought trailed off as a customer came up to her asking for a tree. Meanwhile, Ichigo was home and pushed the door open.

"Ichigo...Holy s**t that's a big tree!" Isshin yelled. Ichigo set the tree in the living room.

"Where are the decorations paps?" Ichigo asked.

"Over here." Isshin said as he pulled out a large box containing many decorations. Ichigo smiled and started to decorate the tree when Isshin stopped him.

"Ichigo! Yuzu and Karin need to decorate as well you know!"

"Right...whoops." Ichigo went to wake Yuzu and Karin up.

"Yo, were decorating the Christmas tree so get up." Karin and Yuzu quickly got up and got up to the tree. Ichigo looked at Halibel then went to decorate the tree. Time passed as the tree was fully decorated. Isshin turned on the power and the lights on the tree flickered on. The trio woke up and looked at the tree. Their eyes were widened.

"Are you trying to light the tree on fire or something?" Apache asked.

"You guys don't know about Christmas?! What the hell!" Ichigo yelled.

"We live in a desert! What do you expect!" Apache yelled back.

"This is true, this is true." Ichigo scratched his chin then looked at the Christmas tree. "How many days till Christmas day?" Yuzu asked.

"Five" Ichigo replied.

"I want presents now..." Yuzu said sighing. Isshin came up to her and patted her head.

"Don't worry my dear Yuzu! Everything will happen eventually." Isshin said with a grin. Yuzu smiled. Everyone heard a yawn and saw Halibel waking up. Ichigo quickly ran up to her.

"Hey...you alright?" He asked. Halibel's eyes were still white as snow. She looked at Ichigo.

"What happened...?" She asked with a tired voice.

"You passed out, your eyes are still white." Ichigo stated.

"They...are...?" Halibel asked. Suddenly her hair started to turn white causing everyone's eyes to widen. Except Yuzu and Karin because they were busy looking at the tree.

"Yuzu! Karin!" Isshin yelled for them. They came running when Isshin stopped them. "I need you girls to go upstairs for a minute...please." Isshin said. Karin and Yuzu both saw the look on their dads face and they quickly went upstairs.

"Ichigo...I want you to explain." Isshin said.

"What do you mean paps-" "Now dammit!" Isshin yelled. Ichigo's eyes widened for a second. He turned to Halibel who was nodding her head. Ichigo looked at his father and sighed.

"Tia Halibel...is the 3rd espada." Isshin's eyes widened.

"How do you know she's not planning something?" Isshin asked.

"Because I love him..." Halibel said looking into Isshin's eyes.

"Is that going to convince me enough?" Isshin asked.

"Dad!" Ichigo yelled. Isshin looked at him.

"Son...she could be a danger to us a-" "I don't give a damn!" Ichigo interrupted. "She was betrayed by Aizen! She wouldn't be here if she was still with him! She would have made her move already! Countless times, she has had the chance to kill me!"

"Son...I just don't want to lose another loved one..." Isshin looked down as Halibel got up.

"I would never try to kill your son...Isshin." Halibel started. "I may have been someone else back then...but dammit I love him...and he loves me...you can kick me out right now...the choice is yours...I just want to have somewhere to go..." Isshin looked up at Halibel and smiled.

"You have touched my heart...Halibel." Isshin said.

"So...it's clear now?" Ichigo asked Isshin.

"Not until you make a baby!" Isshin yelled causing Ichigo and Halibel's faces to turn red.

"Dammit dad!" Ichigo yelled.

"Just kidding, just kidding!" Isshin yelled laughing. Everyone else started laughing as well.

"I'm going to bed." Apache, Sun-sun, and Mila-rose said at the exact same time.

"Me to..." Halibel said.

"What about your white ass hair?!" Ichigo yelled in question.

"I don't know!" She yelled back.

"Has this ever happened to you before?" Isshin asked.

"No." Halibel replied.

"It might be from the snow...maybe December gives you a change of eye and hair color or something like that."

"As random as that sounds, you might be right dad." Ichigo said. Isshin went towards the Christmas tree and sat on a couch infront of it.

"Sit with me son!" Isshin said.

"Dad! I'm going to be-" "Just talk with him." Halibel interrupted. Ichigo sighed then sat next to his dad. Halibel walked upstairs going to bed.

"What is it dad?" Ichigo asked.

"Son...I'm going to keep and eye on her."

"Dad...please...she's not going to harm anyone!"

"It's not about that son...it's...her eye and hair color changed...isn't that strange?"

"Hell to the yes." Ichigo replied. Isshin let out a laugh then went back to the subject.

"Has she ever seen snow before?"

"No."

"That might be the cause." Isshin said.

"How so?"

"Well." Isshin began to speak. "It is said that when an Arrancar see's snow for the first time, their appearence changes drastically for some odd reason. I don't know why though."

"That's...not...weird...at all." Ichigo said.

"Just keep an eye on her son." And with that, Ichigo went upstairs. He entered his room to already see Halibel sound asleep. He closed the door behind him then got under the cover wrapping his arms around Halibel before kissing her cheek.

The next day....

Ichigo woke up and yawned.

"Morning Ichigo..." Halibel said yawning.

"Morni-" He stopped dead when he looked at Halibel. "Holy S**t!!!"

* * *

End.

* * *

Well? Did you like it? Part 2 will be coming soon I promise!

PLEASE READ THIS: Again, this does not take place in main storyline, it takes place during the story but at a different time. It could even be after the whole thing.

REVIEW! OR I'M GOING TO GET SHOT BY A GIANT FLAMING CHICKEN! OH SHIZNIT! HERE HE COMES! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	18. Christmas Special part 2

A/N: I hope you all like this chapter. Surprises! Surprises!

AGAIN! MY SPELL CHECK ISN'T WORKING! So please don't say anything about my grammar.

* * *

TSENUNDRA CHRONICLES SPECIAL PART 2

* * *

Recap:

Ichigo woke up and yawned.

"Morning Ichigo..." Halibel said yawning.

"Morni-" He stopped dead when he looked at Halibel. "Holy S**t!!!"

* * *

"Holy S**t!" Ichigo screamed, falling off the bed.

"Ichigo! What is it? What's happening?!" Halibel questioned in a worried tone.

"Your! Your skin!" Halibel looked down at her arms then screamed. It was as white and pale as Hichigo's(hollow Ichigo).

"What's happening to me?!" Halibel yelled.

"That's what I wanna know dammit!" Ichigo yelled back.

"And your hair...what the hell happened to your hair..." Ichigo pointed at her hair. It wasn't spiky anymore. Her hair was straight and long, extending down to her waist.

"I didn't know you had that much hair!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"I don't! My hair doesn't even pass my shoulders!"

"What the hell is going on in here?!" Isshin asked as he entered the room. "Holy S**t!" Isshin yelled pointing at Halibel. "What the hell happened to her skin?!"

"I don't know!" Ichigo and Halibel yelled at the same time.

"Ichigo! Did you try to make a baby with her except you did it to fast that her skin turned white?!" Isshin asked causing Halibel and Ichigo to scream, "Hell no!"

"What's all the screaming about?" Apache asked as she entered the room only to stop dead when she looked at Halibel. "Holy S**t! She's as white as rice!" Mila-rose and Sun-sun both entered the room.

"Oh my god! What the hell happened to Halibel-sama!" Mila-rose yelled. "She's whiter then Ichigo!"

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled at Mila-rose.

"No comment." Sun-sun said.

"What's happening over here-" Yuzu stopped dead and looked at Halibel. At this point, everyone started arguing about what happened to Halibel.

"Dammit! I don't know what happened!" Ichigo yelled since most of the comments were directed towards him.

"Dammit Ichigo! You did make love to her!" Isshin yelled causing everyone's eyes to widen. Yuzu, however was paying no attention and just staring at Halibel.

"I didn't make love to her now shut the hell up paps!" Ichigo yelled.

"Maaan! Your the rice Ichigo!" Apache said.

"Rice? What the hell you talking about?!" He asked.

"She's now sticking to you like white on rice b**ch!" Apache yelled.

"What! The! F**k! Are you talkin bout girl?! Ichigo screamed. Yuzu suddenly started to speak.

"Holy S**t it's snow white!" Yuzu yelled causing everyone to slowly turn their heads toward her.

"Did Yuzu just...-"

"She did just...-"

"My own daughter...just..." Alligator tears rained from Isshin's face along with a grin. "My daughter is finally growing up! Good job Yuzu!"

"That is totally opposite of being a good parent dad!" Ichigo yelled.

"So that means I can say Holy S**t as well?" Karin asked.

"No! Go to your room right this instant!" Isshin yelled causing Karin's eyes to bulge.

"What the hell dad!" Karin asked.

"Exactly!" Issshin yelled with a thumbs up. Meanwhile, Ichigo went up to Halibel who was still freaking out on what happened to her skin.

"Okay...are you sure you don't know what happened?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, I'm white. My hair is long. and my..." Her voice trailed off as she looked down at her chest. "Oh...my...god..."

"What is it?" Ichigo asked. Halibel suddenly pressed her hand against her chest.

"What's wro-" Halibel took Ichigo's hand and pressed it on her chest. "What the F-" Before Ichigo could finish, Halibel screamed "What the Hell happened to my boobs!"

"Holy S**t!" Ichigo yelled. "Your flat-chested!"

"What is happening to me! What is this! Oh my god! Ahhhh!" Everyone came rushing to Halibel.

"Does that mean we don't call you Double D wonder anymore?" Isshin asked.

"Since when did you call me that dammit!" Halibel said with anger.

"Since now." Isshin replied.

"Okay, how are we going to fix this?" Ichigo asked.

"Hell if I know." Isshin stated.

"Your the greatest help here dad." Ichigo said sarcastically.

"Much obliged son." Isshin replied.

"Well Halibel, I guess your gonna be white for a while?" Ichigo asked in an uncertain voice.

"Thanks for the help." Halibel said sarcastically.

"Well I don't know what I'm supposed to do!" Ichigo yelled.

"Ichigo...can we go for a walk." Halibel asked.

"Sure." Ichigo said. He knew she wanted to talk with him about whats happening to her.

"Alright, me and Halibel are going for a walk." Ichigo said. Everyone nodded. Halibel and Ichigo both put on heavy coats and walked out of the house. When they got about a mile away Halibel stopped and looked at Ichigo.

"I think my appearance changing has to do with the snow..." Halibel stated.

"My thoughts exactly." Ichigo said.

"Thing is...does it only happen in December?"

"We'll find out." Ichigo said.

"True...thing is...I want my breasts back!" Halibel said looking down at her chest.

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"Cause I know you like them." Halibel said with a grin. Ichigo's face turned red.

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled causing Halibel to laugh.

"Ichigo?" A voice asked from behind them. Ichigo and Halibel both turned. To Halibel, it was a girl she hasn't seen before. To Ichigo, it was Tatsuki.

"Hey Tatsuki." Ichigo said.

"Who's this?" Halibel asked.

"My childhood friend." Ichigo replied.

"Yep, Ichigo and me were best buds." Tatsuki said, putting Ichigo into a headlock and scratching his head with her fist.

"My name is Halibel, nice to meet you." Halibel said smiling. Tatsuki looked at Halibel and finally saw her eyes and skin.

"Nice to meet you too...is that...your real skin color?" Tatsuki asked.

"Yes."

"And those aren't contacts your wearing?"

"these are my real eyes."

"Are you Ichigo's girlfriend?"

"Yes." Tatsuki looked at Ichigo then at Halibel.

"White on rice?" Tatsuki said causing Ichigo to scream.

"Oh my god! Are you serious? Why is everyone saying that?!" Ichigo questioned.

"Is my Ichi-boy treating you well?" Tatsuki asked.

"Ichi-boy?" Halibel asked, starting to laugh. Ichigo's face turned red.

"Dammit Tatsuki! Don't go saying childish names in front of her!"

"He's taking good care of me." Halibel stated.

"Good." Tatsuki then looked at Ichigo with a hellish demonic face. "Because if he doesn't, I'll make sure he never lives to see Christmas."

"Meep." Ichigo said.

"Well, I got to go." Tatsuki said.

"Later." Ichigo said.

"Bye." Halibel said.

"C ya." Tatsuki said as she walked away.

"So where do you wanna go?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know actually." Halibel said. Ichigo suddenly thought of an idea.

"Want to go to the lake?"

"Sure...but why? isn't it cold there? the water must be freezing."

"You still don't even know half of what the snow can do." Ichigo stated with a grin.

"Okay lets go." They then walked towards the lake.

"Look." Ichigo said pointing towards the lake.

"It's beautiful..." Halibel stated. Ichigo grabbed Halibel by the hand and quickly ran with her down to the lake.

"Ichigo! what are you doing?!" Halibel asked.

"Just watch." Ichigo replied. They were 3 feet away from the ice when Halibel yelled, "What the hell?!" They then slid on the ice.

"What the hell?" Halibel questioned looking at the ice.

"It's called ice." Ichigo started. "This is made when snow freezes up the water, perfect for ice skating."

"Ice skati-" Before Halibel could finish, Ichigo started to twirl her on the ice. He then stopped twirling her and pulled her into a hug.

"Is anyone watching us?" Halibel asked as a hint of red appeared on her pale cheeks.

"No." Ichigo said, stroking her hair. Halibel smiled and wrapped her arms around Ichigo. They gently slid along the ice. Ichigo lifted Halibel's head up and lightly kissed her on the lips. She smiled.

"Ichigo...I love you so much."

"I love you t-" "Ichiiiiigo!!!" A familiar voice yelled. Both Ichigo and Halibel suddenly turned to look at a person skiing right at them.

"Oh S**t!" Ichigo yelled pushing Halibel out of the way.

"Dammit Keigo!" Ichigo yelled.

"Ichiiigo! It's you! Hows it be-" Before Keigo could finish his sentence, someone ran over him with a pair of ski's. "Been..." Keigo finished his sentence.

"Yo Ichigo!" Another familiar voice yelled.

"Oh, hey Mizuiro." Ichigo said calmly.

"Of course you respond to him calmly!" Keigo yelled.

"Who are these people?" Halibel asked in a frustrated tone.

"This is Mizuiro Kojima."

"Pleasure to meet you." Mizuiro said politely.

"And the awkward fella over there is-"

"Pleasure to meet you my dear...and who might you be?" Keigo asked as he was about to kiss Halibel's hand. Ichigo stopped him by punching him in the face sending him face first onto the ice.

"That perverted creature is Keigo Asano."

"Perverted creature my ass!" Keigo yelled as the ice beneath him started to crack.

"Uh...Keigo...you should stop moving."

"Why should I stop moving?!" Keigo asked as the ice began to crack even more.

"Because...uhm...well..."

"Because what?!" Keigo yelled louder as the ice beneath him fell apart causing him to fall in screaming.

"Because that." Ichigo finished.

"Help me dammit!" Keigo pleaded. Ichigo sighed and walked over to Keigo. He helped him up.

"Thank you Ichigo! Your my savior!" Keigo said in a childish tone.

"Does he usually act like that?" Halibel asked.

"He Always acts like that." Ichigo stated.

"I do not!" Keigo said trying to defend himself.

"But you do." Mizuiro said.

"Even Mizuiro betrays me!" Keigo yelled.

"So Ichigo, who's she?" Mizuiro asked.

"This beautiful girl right here is my girlfriend, her name is Halibel." Ichigo said causing Mizuiro and Keigo's eyes to go wide while Halibel's cheeks turned red.

"That girl is your girlfriend! You lucky son of a b**ch!" Keigo yelled.

"I'm surprised Ichigo, I never suspected you getting a girl as beautiful as that one." Mizuiro said.

"Don't worry Mizuiro, you'll get a girlfriend soon enough." Ichigo said.

"Thanks bro." He replied.

"What about me?" Keigo asked.

"Your girlfriend going to be your sister." Ichigo replied. Keigo looked up at the sky in thought for a moment then looked back at Ichigo.

"Oh...okay...........What The F**k you say?!" Keigo asked in confusion.

"I said your girlfriend is going to be your sis-" "Don't even mock me with those words!" Keigo interrupted. Ichigo sighed. Suddenly, A large snow storm began to occur. Large amounts of snow started to fall to the ground and a strong cold wind flew through the air.

"Hey Ichigo, Me and Keigo are gonna head back alright?" Mizuiro said.

"Me and Halibel are gonna head back as well." Ichigo said.

"Alright, see you some other time." Mizuiro said.

"Hey wait a second! I'm not done with you Ichigo! Take back what you said about me being with my bald-head fetish of a sister! Let me go dammit!" Keigo yelled as Mizuiro dragged him across the ice. Ichigo and Halibel arrived back home.

"We're back." Ichigo said.

"And I'm going to bed." Halibel stated.

"Bed? It's only 5:00 PM!" Ichigo stated.

"I'm tired." She replied. Ichigo made a worried face and sighed. Halibel leaped onto Ichigo's bed and went under the covers. Ichigo walked in.

"Halibel...you sure your alright?"

"I'm fine." Halibel said. Ichigo's eyes widened. Her voice was lighter.

"What the hell...?" Halibel was already asleep. Ichigo sat on the bed and stroked Halibel's hair lightly. "Something's going on here..." He said as the blizzard outside grew stronger.

* * *

A/N: I swear to god if somebody calls me racist I am going to stop this story for 6 months. I know it's harsh but I'm against racism. So please, don't call me a racist.

Another thing, I'm sorry this chapter ended quickly, I'll probably update it sometime. Also, I know this special is after Christmas, it's just i had a lot of celebrating and stuff to do.

Also, I had 12,500 views last night. I got on this morning to see 13,348. That's a big difference. I personally thank all of you for staying with this story.

My goal is to reach 300 reviews. That probably won't be a while lol. I thank all the reviewers as well.

And remember, WERE STICKING TO YOU LIKE WHITE ON RICE B**CH!


	19. Christmas Special part 3

A/N: Sorry for the wait my friends, I have a lot of stories to attend to. Please enjoy the last chapter to the Christmas special.

* * *

TSENUNDRA CHRONICLES CHRISTMAS SPECIAL "Christmas eve 'n' day"

* * *

Halibel woke up slowly seeing Ichigo sitting next to her.

"Morning Ichigo..." Halibel said in a tired voice. Ichigo looked down at her with wide eyes.

"Your awake?" Ichigo asked surprised. Halibel had a confused expression.

"Yea. Why?" She asked tilting her head slightly.

"You were alseep for four days!" Ichigo replied. Halibel's eyes widened.

"What the f**k?!" She yelled in confusion. Ichigo's eyes widened even more and stared into her eyes.

"Are you freakin kidding me?!" He yelled pointing at her eyes.

"What is it?" Halibel questioned. "Spit it out dammit!"

"Your eyes are yellow!" Ichigo yelled causing Halibel's eyes to widen.

"What the hell is happening to me?!" Halibel yelled. Isshin busted the door opened with tears of joy.

"Oh Halibel! Your awake! Thank goodness!" He stopped dead and his eyes widened. "Holy s**t! Your eyes are yellow!" The trio soon entered after that and said the exact same thing in unison. Halibel took a pillow and put her face on it before sighing.

"Why is this happening to me." She said sighing. Ichigo patted her back.

"Hell if I know." He said. Halibel glared at him.

"Your a great help." Halibel muttered sarcastically.

"I know I am." Ichigo said.

"It's Christmas Eve! We don't have time to think about Halibel going through puberty!" Isshin yelled flailing his arms in the air like a maniac. Halibel's cheeks turned red in embarrassment.

"What the hell? You think this is puberty?!" She questioned. Isshin didn't answer as he ran down the stairs. Halibel sighed as Ichigo got up and looked at her.

"I'm going out for a walk." Ichigo said.

"I'll come with yo-" "By myself...please..." Ichigo interrupted Halibel. She nodded as he walked out of the room.

"What's up with him?" Apache asked.

"I dunno." Mila-Rose replied. Sun-sun said nothing and covered her mouth with her sleeve. Halibel sighed and looked down at the floor. Ichigo walked out of the house and looked at his surroundings. Snow was everywhere. The cars were covered in it. All the houses were buried. The roads were completely covered. Ichigo sighed.

"This is going to take a long time." Ichigo said to himself as he began to trudge through the snow. He arrived at a Jewelry shop about an hour later. He sighed in relief. "Thank god! It's actually opened!" He opened the door to see rows of jewelry everywhere.

"Welcome." A voice said from beside Ichigo causing him to jump.

"Don't sneak up on me like that dammit!" Ichigo yelled.

"Sorry." The girl apologized. Ichigo's eyes suddenly widened.

"Inoue! What the hell?!" Ichigo questioned. Inoue scratched the back of her head and let out a laugh.

"You're very good with greetings Kurosaki." Inoue said.

"Hehehe...sorry." Ichigo said scratching the back of his head.

"Oh! No no no no no Kurosaki! Don't apologize to me!" Inoue said almost yelled causing Ichigo to tilt his head in confusion.

"Well...ehem...anyways...what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Inoue said. "I'm working here to get some extra money. What about you." Ichigo's face turned red. "I came here to...uhm...buy...a necklace...for Halibel..." Ichigo replied.

"Awwww, that's so sweet!" Inoue said as she walked over to a counter filled with beautiful necklaces.

"That's a lot of necklaces...how am I supposed to find one that will look good on Hali-" "Found the perfect one for her." Inoue interrupted giving Ichigo a necklace. It had a silver chain filled with snow designs. It attached to a silver diamond shaped crystal with a red gem in the middle.

"It's beautiful..." Ichigo said quietly in amazement.

"That will be $250.00 please." Inoue said holding out her hand with a smile on her face, eyes closed for no reason. She heard a thump and she opened her eyes to see Ichigo on the ground shaking.

"Kurosaki? What's wrong?!" She asked.

"So much money...so little time...must..buy it...must...use...dad's...credit card..." Ichigo gave Inoue a credit card and she went behind the counter and did her work. A minute later, Inoue returned with a box to hold the necklace in. Ichigo put the necklace in the box and put it in his pocket.

"Thank you so much Inoue!" Ichigo yelled in relief as he pulled her into a hug. Inoue's face was fully red and she stuttered when she said "Y-your...welcome...Ic-Ichigo..." Ichigo then smiled at her and said thank you again before running back to the house.

"Where the hell is my son?!" Isshin asked as a blizzard started to form outside.

"He's probably getting a present for Halibel-sama." Apache teased.

"It's a good thing she's asleep in bed or else she would kill you Apache." Mila-Rose stated.

"Who would I kill if I slept with Apache?" Halibel asked half-asleep. Apache's face turned red.

"Uh...no...you misheard us..." Mila-rose said.

"Halibel-sama!" Apache yelled in embarrassment.

"That...would be kinda hot." Isshin accidentally said out loud as Apache threw a banana at his head.

"Ow! Where the hell did you get this banana?!" Isshin asked. Apache shrugged. "Oh well." Isshin unpeeled the banana and his eyes widened. The banana was full of macaroni. "What! The...! F***?!" Isshin yelled in question.

"Who the hell puts macaroni and cheese inside a banana?!"

"Apparently Apache." Sun-sun said.

"Don't go around accusing people! No way in hell would I eat that!"

"I'm going back to be-" She was interrupted as the door flew open and Ichigo ran inside, shutting the door behind him.

"Cold out there!" Ichigo yelled panting.

"My son! Your alive!" Isshin yelled attempting to hug his son only to be pushed back.

"Of course I'm alive! I was only gone for an hour or two." Ichigo said with a sigh. He looked at Halibel and smiled.

"So! Did you get Halibel a present?" Apache asked tilting her head. Ichigo smiled.

"I can't show it until tomorrow." Ichigo stated.

"I'm going to bed early so I can see the presents!" Yuzu said running up the stairs. Karin simply walked to her bed as well. Mila-Rose and Apache said they were going to bed too and walked downstairs into the basement.

"Alright! The rest of you sit on the couch. Let's talk for a while." Isshin suggested. Everyone nodded. Sun-sun sat on the left side of Ichigo while Halibel sat on the right. Isshin sat in the chair across from them.

"So, what did you get for Halibel?" Isshin asked looking at Ichigo with a grin.

"I can't tell you that." Ichigo said.

"Wait! Don't tell me!" Isshin said thinking.

"Wasn't planning to..." Ichigo said quietly.

"It's a wedding ring!" Isshin yelled snapping his fingers causing both Ichigo and Halibel's face to turn red as Sun-sun turned to look at them wide-eyed.

"No it isn't!" Ichigo yelled in defense.

"Don't lie to me my son! Marriage is the most protective and calm way to get your partner pregnant with my grand kids!" Isshin said with a nod.

"It's not a wedding ring!" Ichigo yelled. Isshin laughed.

"Wait...is...your gift...a child?!" Isshin asked causing Ichigo's face to turn red.

"What makes you think that?" Ichigo yelled in question.

"You can be under the cover with her and be like, "Halibel...here is my gift to you!" And bang! Get her pregnant!" Isshin nodded with a smile.

"Dirty old man!" Ichigo yelled causing Isshin to flinch.

"I am not! I am just teaching you the proper gifts of love!" Isshin said defending himself. Ichigo sighed. The next hour was a time of laughter, smiling, arguments, and happiness. Sun-sun and Halibel both got tired and found themselves resting their heads on Ichigo's shoulders.

"Lucky bastard." Isshin said giving Ichigo a glare.

"That's just weird coming from my father..." Ichigo said only to see Isshin's eyes sparkle with alligator tears.

"My son finally admitted that I am his father! Joyice day Joyice day!" Isshin yelled to the heavens. "My son! How do you feel of my acceptance?!" Isshin looked to see his son sleeping as well. "Of course." Isshin looked under the Christmas tree and smiled. "Time to set up the presents." Isshin then walked to the closet and opened it. "Hehehe."

Christmas Day...

Ichigo woke up to see a glowing Christmas tree, decorated in lights and Christmas decorations. Isshin then walked up next to Ichigo and smiled.

"Nice job dad." Ichigo commented.

"Thanks son. I just added a little bit more but besides the presents, everything else is the same."

"Who's gonna call the girls here?" Ichigo asked.

"Not you, Apparently." Isshin said. Ichigo looked down to see Halibel curled up tightly in his arms. He smiled and brushed her snow white hair. He could see Sun-sun sleeping in the chair. Isshin walked back from upstairs with Karin and Yuzu. He then went down into the basement to wake up Apache and Mila-Rose. They came up rubbing their eyes.

"Alright everyone! Ichigo and Halibel's presents are last, Karin and Yuzu, your first." Isshin said. Yuzu unwrapped her present only to leap in joy.

"It's a recipe book! cooking is going to be so much more fun now!"

"That's not all." Isshin said pointing down at another box for Yuzu. She opened it only to leap in joy again.

"It's a whole cooking kit! Thank you so much dad!" Yuzu said.

"Your turn Karin." Isshin said pointing to a box. Karin opened it and a big smile spread across her face.

"An autographed picture of Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya! How did you get this?!" She asked.

"I went to Soul Society for a little bit and got an autograph, you guys really should go out." Isshin suggested. Karin's face turned red.

"I don't think he likes me though..."

"Nonsense! He's probably in love with you!" Isshin said reassuringly as Karin's face turned red."

"Here's your gift Mila-Rose." Isshin said handing her a box. She opened it and her eyes widened. It was a box filled with Amazon warrior books.

"Thank you so much Isshin!" Mila-Rose said in excitement.

"Your turn Apache." Isshin said giving her a box. Apache opened the box to see a bunch of blank paper, bottles of ink, pens, and ink pens.

"How did you know...I like drawing...?" Apache asked.

"I'm the Japanese Santa! I know everything!" Isshin said with a laugh.

"When the hell did you like drawing?" Mila-Rose asked.

"Since, none of your business ever came to mind." Apache replied.

"Good comeback." Mila-Rose said sarcastically.

"Shut up." Apache said.

"Your turn Sun-sun." Isshin said handing her a box. Sun-sun opened it and a smile spread across her face. Her eyes stayed calm as a dark purple snake with red eyes slithered onto her shoulder and positioned itself around her shoulders.

"What's it's name?" Sun-sun asked.

"Your supposed to name it." Isshin said. Sun-sun looked at the snake and smiled.

"Is it a girl or boy?"

"Boy." Isshin replied.

"I'll name you...Dante..."

"That's a nice name for it." Isshin said.

"Alright! Ichigo and Halibel...since I didn't have any more money...You both are going to have to supply your own presents."

"Of course." Ichigo said with a sigh. He took out a box and gave it to Halibel. "Merry Christmas." Ichigo said with a smile. Halibel smiled and opened the box. Her eyes widened as she pull the necklace out. Everyone smiled.

"It's beautiful..." Halibel said in amazement.

"I knew you would like it." Ichigo stated.

"Like it? I don't like it! I love the hell out of it!" Halibel said with a grin.

"How much did it cost?" Isshin asked.

"$250.00 total." Ichigo said.

"What did you use?" Isshin asked.

"Your credit card-" "Dammit Ichigo!" Isshin yelled taking his son by the shirt. "Where and how the hell did you get my credit card?!"

"Found it on the kitchen table paps, anyone could have taken it."

"This is true...This is true...But! What have you done! I only have so much money!" Isshin yelled in sadness.

"It's over and done with." Ichigo stated.

"Ichigo..." Halibel started walking up to him.

"Yea...?"

"Here's my Christmas present." Halibel said with a red face. She brought her lips up to his and kissed him passionately. Ichigo smiled and caressed her cheek.

"Now that's one helluva Christmas present." Ichigo stated.

The next day...

Ichigo woke up holding Halibel in his arms.

"Morning Halibe-" Ichigo's eyes widened.

"What is it?" Halibel asked.

"Your skin...your eyes...your hair...it's all back to normal!"

"You mean to tell me that I'm back to normal?!"

"Hell yea!" Ichigo yelled. Halibel suddenly pushed Ichigo onto the bed and kissed him. They stared into eachothers eyes for a moment until Ichigo said. "Aw Hell yea..." They then began to make out.

"Morning lovers- Holy shizzlemuffin!" Isshin yelled.

* * *

END OF Christmas Special

* * *

Please Review. I loved writing this chapter lol. I atleast thought it was funny.

NOW REMEMBER THIS: This takes place after the WHOLE story of Tsenundra. So this means the snake that Sun-sun got won't be in the next chapters because she didn't get it yet. I just did this for fun. Now, as a lot of you hopefully know, I have a lot of unfinished stories that I plan on getting done. So I will apologize for the lateness of chapters but please wait it out.

US DOLLARS: I originally wanted it to be yen but I wanted to keep it at an easy read

For those of you who like Harems you might want to read or watch this Anime/Manga.

Nyan Koi is a manga/anime and is probably one of the funniest I have ever seen. I love the hell out of it. Also read some of my other stories while you wait. For those of you who like zombie stories read "Infectations"(based on resident evil) and "Ressurection." (Based on call of duty world at war nazi zombie game mode) or just read some other story of mine.

I hope I gave you guys some things for you to read/watch. Just trying to help is all.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I LUV REVIEWS!


	20. Deleted scenes from special

"Not with money..." Tatsuki said causing Ichigo to look at her.

"Wha-" Tatsuki suddenly kissed him on the cheek.

"Now go see how your girlfriend is doing." She said with a grin. Ichigo's face was red. He could see her face was red as well.

"Tatsuki..."

"Just go before I regret that." Tatsuki said. Ichigo nodded and walked back home.

"Dammit Tatsuki, you always have to get all lovey-dovey with me- did I just say lovey...dovey...?" Ichigo walked back home with a confused expression on his face.

"Ichigo...Holy s**t thats a big tree!" Isshin yelled. Ichigo set the tree in the living room.

"Where are the decorations paps?" Ichigo asked.

"Over here." Isshin said as he pulled out a large box containing many decorations. Ichigo smiled and started to decorate the tree when Isshin stopped him.

"Ichigo! Yuzu and Karin need to decorate as well you know!"

"Right...whoops." Ichigo was about to wake then when Isshin stopped him dead.

"I see the shape of a kiss on your cheek. What the hell happened out there? Cheating on a loved one?" Isshin grinned.

"Tatsuki kissed my cheek thats all."

"How could you act so innocently about that. Another girl came in contact with you while another girl is with you."

"I know...but Tatsuki's a great friend, she wouldn't do anything to come between me and another girl."

"Well, not my problem." Isshin said.

"Carefree dad?" Ichigo asked.

"Hell yeah." Isshin stated. Ichigo let out a laugh then woke up Karin and Yuzu.

* * *

I took this scene out because for 1: I knew everyone would hate it and kill me for even posting it. So I took it out and re did it.

2:I hated it myself lol.

3: There is no 3.

* * *

Deleted or taken out characteristics.

I originally had Halibel have yellow eyes from the start but I wanted to give it a more snowy feel to it so I chose white.

I was going to have Halibel's hair be down to her shoulders but I put it to the waist just for randomness.

The snake was going to be female and have the name of "Moonshine" I might change it to that though. Depending on my mood lol.

I'm going to add to this list so keep watch.


	21. Search

Please Read: I am deeply sorry for all of the long waiting I have caused all of you. 5 months, even more then that eh? Well I have been having relationship problems, a lot of schoolwork, and a death in my family. I think I have improved on my writing, especially the details. Season 2 is now a lot more serious then the 1st. With more character description on how they look and events. Don't worry, humor will still be an aspect of this story but I plan on getting the story deeper into the plot line.

Also I'd like to say that this story has reached 30,574 views. My original goal was just 5,000 but I didn't know it would become this popular. I thank all of you for your support and reviews.

I listened to MUSE the whole time writing this. Shrinking Universe and Resistance ftw!

Please review and have a great time reading.

* * *

Ichigo woke up with a sigh. He looked towards the closet and his deep brown eyes saddened.

"Rukia..." He said, his voice strained from countless hours of searching.

"We haven't found her yet."A soft,calm and tired voice said quietly. Ichigo panned his eyes to the right to see a tall woman with dark skin and soft teal eyes with blond eyelashes. Her messy blond hair had three braided locks.

She was dressed in black jeans and a white tang top showing a large top portion of her cleavage. Ichigo sighed and leaned his head onto the woman's chest. She wrapped her arms around him, rubbing his back gently.

"I'm sorry...Ichigo..." She whispered, her voice filled with regret. "It's my fault...I shouldn't have let her go out alone...it's all my fault...damnit!"

Tears started to fall from his emotionless eyes as the woman took one of her hands and stroked his hair only to have him begin to sob lightly.

"It's okay Ichigo...it's not your fault. You didn't know what was going to happen." Ichigo didn't say anything back to her.

He just continued to sob as Halibel pulled him into her arms as close as she could, tears falling from her soft teal eyes.

She continued to let flashbacks of the black-haired violet colored eyed midget sore around in her mind.

"We'll find her Ichi-" Sobs held her from completing her sentence but she tried to continue.

"We'll find he- We'll...we'll-" She the began to sob with her orange spiky haired lover as they held eachother tightly as a dark figure watched from behind the door only to walk down the stairs seconds later.

The figure had a olive-green hair and lavender colored eyes which had three pink dots just below the right one.

Her black sweatshirt and pants fit comfortably around her slender body as she walked up to two other girls with unique looks.

One girl had blue jaw length hair and heterochromac eyes, one blue and one amber with a red outline around it. She wore a white T-shirt and grey sweatpants.

The other girl had dark skin and green eyes, her long wavy brown hair fitting perfectly with her appearence. She wore a blue T-shirt and black jeans.

The lavender-eyed girl walked up to them only to stop dead and stare at the wooden floor. "Is Halibel-sama and Ichigo alright?" the blue-haired girl asked with a worried voice.

The lavender-eyes girl shook her head before replying, "Their both holding eachother for support, crying at the loss of their friend."

The blue-haired girl looked down with saddened eyes. "Why did this have to happen...? I mean...Rukia was our friend...she and Halibel didn't get along well but they still had a mutual friendship...why did this have to happen? Ichigo also cared a great deal for her as if she were a third sister for him."

"I don't know Apache..." The lavender-eyed girl replied still looking at the ground. "Sun-sun...you should know these things...we're the ones who don't pay attention...why...why don't you...don't you know-" The blue-haired girl now known as Apache started to sob heavily as the girl named Sun-sun wrapped her arms around her.

"Shhh...it's alright...it's alright..." Sun-sun rubbed Apache's back for comfort as silent tears fell down her cheeks.

The dark-skinned girl remained silent looking away from the two so they wouldn't see the free-roaming tears that were now rolling down her soft cheeks.

They both suddenly heard soft sobs from in the living room. Sun-sun let go of Apache to investigate the noise. Sun-sun walked in to see a dark-haired girl and and light-brown haired girl sobbing into eachother.

Sun-sun walked over and held both of them. "What's wrong girls...?" Sun-sun asked, her lavender eyes looking calmly at the tear-ridden faces of the two girls.

"Rukia's gone...why is this happening...?" The brown-haired girl asked trying to hold back the sobs. Sun-sun just let a calm smile spread across her face trying to comfort her.

"We'll find her Yuzu...don't worry." Sun-sun reassured gently. "How?" The black-haired girl intervened, warm tears streaming down her cheeks. "It's no use! We don't know where she could be!"

"Don't say that...we'll find her." Sun-sun replied calmly before pulling both of them into a hug. On the chair on the other side of the living room was a plushy toy that looked like a lion which was sobbing into the chair.

"Rukia! Come back! I'm lost without you! Why!" The plushy lion continued to sob on the chair as Sun-sun looked over at him with saddened eyes.

Sun-sun was the only one keeping herself calm of the situation but that soon changed as she felt hot tears falling down her cheeks as she held onto the girls tighter.

Bleach...The Tsenundra Chronicles...

Season 2

"Search"

(Theme song: "Flyaway" by Back-On)

The story so far: A series of strange events following the disappearences of platoon 12 of Division 2 special forces has come to the full attention of 1st Division captain-commander Yamamoto who has ordered all squads and Divisions to begin a full alert of safegaurding soul society. Meanwhile, Ichigo and his new friends and lover continue to search for his faithful companion Rukia, whom they lost contact with three days ago. At the same time the events at soul society occured. Thus, the story continues.

"Rukia...?" A shocked Ichigo held the very person he held dear to him in his arms as blood dripped from her mouth down her left cheek.

"Ichigo...thank you..." She reached a hand out to his face only to have it fall seconds before reaching it causing his eyes to widen. "Rukia...? Rukia...! Rukia!"

Ichigo sprung up from his bed panting heavily as warm tears rolled down his cheeks, awakening his lover.

"Ichigo...?" She sat up and wrapped her arms around his bare chest from behind before asking, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine...Halibel...I'm fine..." Ichigo tried to hold back the tears but her couldn't. "No your not." Halibel replied back before resting her head on his back.

"I don't like to see you like this Ichigo...your not acting like the man I know..." Ichigo stopped sobbing after a while only to turn and face Halibel who gently placed a gentle hand on the place where his heart is.

"If you need a shoulder to lean on...or someone to cry into...you can always come to me...alright?" Halibel's voice was gentle and soft, making Ichigo feel a little better. "Thank you Tia." Ichigo replied before giving her a peck on the lips.

"That's all the thanks I get?" Halibel grinned before pushing Ichigo down onto the bed and staring down at him.

"Sometimes I forget how very intimidating you are Ti-" Before Ichigo could continue Halibel bent down and kissed him passionatly before looking into his eyes. "I told you not to call me Tia." She said before smirking.

"Alright Hali." Ichigo was about to put her arms around her when she suddenly pushed his hands down. "No more fun and games...I want to share myself with you..." Halibel said with hesitation only to make Ichigo's eyes widen and his face turn a deep shade of red.

"Are you sure about this babe?...I mean...this could mea-" "I know...but...it'll take your mind off things..." Halibel slowly removed her shirt revealing most of her skin except for her chest which was covered by a bra.

"Have you ever done this before...?" Halibel questioned as Ichigo studied the top half of her body. "No...have you?" Halibel then grinned.

"Then it's a first for both of us." Halibel then threw herself at Ichigo, kissing him passionatly as they began something that was new to them and would take them to a whole new world of love.

Morning soon followed as Ichigo's father slowly walked up the stairs holding a cup of coffee in hand. His spiky black hair stayed the same as always as his brown eyes drifted amongst the staircase making sure he didn't trip.

"Isssshigo...you awake?" Isshin said Ichigo's name differently when he was tired, afterall he did run a clinic. He knocked on the door a couple of times.

"Issschigo...you strawberry fruitman wake up...I didn't have my coffee yet so I can't think straight...wake up!" Isshin then went to turn the knob to realize it's locked.

"Issssshigo never locks his door unless...maybe he-" His eyes widened as he began shaking violently.

"Thi-Thi-This means...that...he and Halibel...no no no...Ichigo would never go that far right? Everytime I walk into his door thinking he is doing something with a girl I'm always wrong...until today!"

Isshin kicked open the door breaking the lock while having a tired expression on his face still holding the coffee.

His brown eyes scanned the room only to see a huge lump under the covers. "What da shit?"

He cautiously walked over and was about to lift the covers off when he heard three pairs of footsteps trodding up the stairs.

"Isshin! What do you think your doing?" Apache questioned as Mila-Rose and Sun-sun stepped in.

"Shhh! I think Ichigo and Halibel had a moment where their bodies collided in an epic showdown to find out who's more dominant.

"You don't mean-" "Oh yes I do." Isshin cut her off before unravelling the covers only to have his eyes widen. There on the bed lay Halibel resting her head on Ichigo's bare chest.

They were both nude. "Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na...na...? Bwuah!" Isshin screamed only to have Apache and the others soon follow.

"What's all the racket...?" Ichigo opened his eyes groggily only to see Isshin standing over him with bulging eyes.

"Son! I'm so proud of you! I thought this day would come everyday but today is the day my son finally got some action on the frontlines!"

Ichigo's eyes widened in fear as he studied the situation. Halibel and him were in the open and Isshin and Halibel's Fraccion were going crazy. "Oh...shit..."

"So my son...did you-" "Yes I did." Ichigo cut him off with a reply for he already knew what he was going to ask. "That's mah boyee!" Isshin said with a wierd crack in his voice.

"Tell me all the details son! I want to know how spicy this wa-" "Hell no!" Ichigo yelled as his face got red.

"I'm not telling you anything! Get out of my room damnit!" Ichigo pointed to his door only to hear a soft mumble beside him.

They all turned to look at Halibel who slowly arose from Ichigo's chest. She slowly looked over at Isshin and her fraccion.

"As much as I enjoy company while i'm naked, i'm gonna have to ask for some privacy please?" The side of her chest was fully shown and Isshin's face got red as hell.

"Ichigo! You lucky bastard! her breasts make like 2/4's of her body!" Isshin screamed only to have Ichigo get up and round house kick him in the face, causing him to fly into the wall and fall down the stairs.

"Bwuah! My son had some action! Hurray Hurray!" Isshin yelled from down the stairs. The fraccion stared at Halibel and Ichigo with red faces. "I said get out!" Halibel ordered.

"But Halibel! You...him...Gah!" They ran out the door as Tiburon flew at them only to strike the door that they quickly closed.

"When the hell was Tiburon with you?" Ichigo questioned as Halibel got up and retrieved the sword that had a hollow center. Ichigo looked away from Halibel as she sat down next to him. "You can look you know."

"I'm not that type of person." Ichigo said as his face turned red. "Says the man who gave me an amazing night last night." Halibel smirked as Ichigo's face looked ready to explode. "Just get some clothes on..."

"Fine fine, you'll probably never see me like that again though." Halibel said causing Ichigo to look up at her. "Say what?-" "Ha! pervert!" Halibel interrupted as Ichigo turned and looked away.

She got on a pair of black jeans and put on a bra. "Where's my tangtop?" She asked.

"I dunno." Ichigo replied. "Then I guess i'll be walking around like this then." Halibel said with a smirk. "Your not serious are you?" Ichigo questioned. "I am." Halibel replied.

Ichigo got up and found a pair of boxers before looking up at Halibel who was smirking.

"What is it?' Ichigo questioned. "Nice abs." She commented. Ichigo then smirked as well. "Nice rack." This comment caused Halibel to walk up and slap him across the face. "Wrong comment babe." Halibel said before letting out a laugh.

"Hehehe sorry." Ichigo smiled before taking his hand and gently caressing Halibel's cheek. She smiled and leaned into his hand as Ichigo took his other hand and put it around her waist.

"I love you so much." Halibel said gently. "I love you too." Ichigo replied back. "I love ya both!" Isshin said in a Scottish type accent relaxing his arms around both their shoulders. "How the hell did you get in here? I locked the damn door!" Ichigo took his father by the head and threw him out of the window.

"My son gets stronger every day! Must be his hormones kickin' in!" Isshin yelled in pure happiness. Ichigo sighed and closed the window locking it. "Alright, time to start our day."

Ichigo looked at Halibel. "How so?" She questioned, crossing her arms. "Start with searching for clues about Rukia?" Halibel sighed and looked into his eyes.

"Ichigo, I did this with you so you could take your mind off her until we DO find some evidence."

"And I did it with you because I love you." Ichigo replied causing Halibel's eyes to widen a little and her face turn red.

She planted a kiss on his lips before looking down at the floor. "I love you too...it's just...you need to take your mind off he-" "I will...until we find out what happened to her..." Ichigo then kissed Halibel passionately.

* * *

"Where...am I...? Who am I...? What...am...I...?" Blood dripped from the head of a black-haired girl. She was dressed only in her undergarments. "You are the next generation of our children." A voice responded next to her. "Who are you...? Why am I here...?" Her voice was frail and dead. Her eyes opened slowly letting the emotionless violet in them scan the room she was in. It was made of black metal and had equipment in the world she had never seen before.

"I am Savoria...your new sister...and you are a new member to our family." She looked over weakly only to have her eyes widen. The woman known as Savoria had half of a hollow mask on the right side of her face. The mask had four horizontal lines going through them, two of them being black and the others being purple.

The mask also had two vertical lines intersecting with the horizontal ones. One was red and the other was blue. The left side of her face was pale white. Her left eyes was amber-red and the hollow mask showed her right eye as purple.

She had no hair coming out from the right side but lots of purple hair coming out from the left which extended to her waist. She looked to be in her early twenties and wore a red and black opened jacket and dark blue jeans. She had a calm smile on her face.

"Your an espada? An arrancar? What are you?" The black-haired girl questioned. "I am a vizard my dear." The woman replied. Her eyes widened. "Then who am I...?" "You are a new member of our family...soon you will become our own blood."

The girl looked down. "What is my name...sister...?" The vizard smiled. "Your name is Rukia...but for this family you require a new name..."

"What is my new name?" Rukia asked looking up.

"Your new name...shall be...Raiteria."

* * *

I hoped all of you liked it. and hell yes Ichigo and Halibel finally done it. ^^ I'm not a fan of lemons so yea...

The next chapter will be out whenever.

REVIEW OR DIE...meh just review : D


	22. My Last Message

Well my dear fellow readers of an amazing site known as fanfiction, I have written this message today for some blunt and probably not surprising news of regret.

It is with my deepest regret, That my number 1 bleach story, a very cheesy and fast-paced take on an unusual pairing, (Ichigo and Halibel) Is completely dead.

I had a whole story planned, one that would take vast amounts of my time, time that...i sadly do not have. I have grown more mature and more descriptive in my works and have finally made my first lemon.

I have had many good reviews for that lemon and none of them know my age or gender.

I was pleased and spent 9 straight hours on it, deciding how I should do it and such.

But enough of that, I am here for the sole reason of telling you to move on from this fanfic, read my new story if you like zombies and if you want to see my first lemon.

It's dark, twisted, intense, romantic, sad, gory, and justifyingly set straight for the anime of Highschool Of The Dead, An anime that all of you should watch if you like zombie killing madness.

(warning: A show that is only for adults or children that are sneaky enough to watch it without adults knowing. Contains intense violence, a lot of sexuality and language) It's my second most popular story on here and I would love for all of you to read it.

Please, If you want to flame me or hate me for my decision then go ahead, I will not be hurt in any way. I want all of you to give me your feedback. Give me your thoughts, anything you want to say. I will reply back, if you want me to. say, "please reply back" after your review and I will gladly do so when I have the time. A lot has happened in my life and it's hard...it really is.

I hope you forgive me...I really hope all of you do. Please, talk to me if you want to.

And if you have msn you may add me as, "Soulangel 563 (at symbol) live . c o m" (no spaces) If you don't, then just message me on fanfiction.

Okay, this is kinda stalkerish but really please if you want to then do so.

It has been a long and exciting story for me to write for fun for all of you readers.

I am glad I wrote this, I really am. There's just so much I want to change to this story but no time, I just can't no matter what.

All of you were what kept me from stopping...but I had to...it's my fault entirely but it had to be done. I just ran out of the placement for this story, so much writers block...so much of it.

I really hope to read these reviews for this message soon. Give me all your thoughts, What you think. It's been one helluva ride folks and who knows...I might write another bleach fanfic involving Ichigo and Halibel, (grins).

Thank you to all who have read and enjoyed this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

Review count in total: 145

Total hits: 45,463

Total added to favorites: 105

Total added to story alert: 55

Total added to C2's: 3

Death Day Of Story: Thursday, November 11, 2010

Email/MSN: Soulangel 563 (at symbol) live . c o m -(no spaces)

hehehe, won't let me post the at symbol on fanfic. The symbol above the number button 2 if you don't know.


	23. That last message was a lie! Read this!

Dear readers of Tsenundra Chronicles, a very good friend of mine told me to...direct quote: _** "Fucking Make It Happen D:"**_ after I asked him if I should continue it at some point due to my writers block clearing up. Thank my good friend Yahtzey for pulling me back up to...yes, you are reading this right, _**"FINISH WHAT I HAVE STARTED!"**_

Expect a new chapter to be in the works within this week, I need to pull my plot notes and characters back up so it will take some time but do expect...this story is not dead any longer. I will make it more mature for all you romance hungry readers out there.

_**Lemon-wise?**_ Maybe, it depends on what you guys want.

_**Violence?**_ Hell yes!

_**Better, non-cheesy dialogue?** _It's been a long time, i've adapted to better writing so you can expect not to facepalm at "lovey-dovey" moments...yes I just said that.

**_OC's?_ **I'm gonna make them three-dimensional as best I can, just let me do my thing people.

_**The continuation of this story?**_ Hell yes.

_**An explanation to Halibel's past?**_ Finally, I will begin to explain those flashbacks. I promise you.

_**REVAMPING ALL THE CHAPTERS I HAVE POSTED THUS FAR WITH MORE DETAIL AND NO CENSORSHIP?: YEP! ABSOLUTELY! YOU ARE INDEED READING THIS RIGHT!**_

If there are any questions or requests please PM me and I will gladly respond as best I can.

I hope all of you are happy with this news and I hope all of you to have a great day and night.

I am in the midst of completing my Highschool Of The Dead story so please bear with me, also read it if you have the time and like zombies and that anime. A lot of people seem to love it, up to you guys.

Okay, good day to all of you!

Sincerely,  
Soul. :)


	24. FINALLY! A REMAKE OF THE STORY!

**Hey everyone! Just to let you know that I have a special surprise for you in my profile entitled "Tsenundra: Resurrección"I think that's all I have to say really, but I will elaborate. It is the beginning of the complete recreation of The Tsenundra Chronicles, with everything promised in the previous note I made...a year ago, It's just the first chapter however. I hope you all enjoy this new version of my tale and have a great day!**

**-Soul.**


End file.
